Dejandome Enamorar Otra Vez
by maria esperanza
Summary: Universo Alternativo. ellos dejaron de sentir amor y buscaron lo comodo para no estar solos, pero una llegada inesperada, hece que Hermione vea la vida de otra manera, él es el mejor amigo de su novio Harry. cada 15 dias subo un cap! besos
1. Chapter 1

los personejs pertenecen a J. K Rowling...

**Capitulo Nº 1**

Hermione.

Todo lo que tenia era perfecto, mi trabajo, mi casa, mis amigos... Mi novio, la verdad era que hombre como Harry no había, era bueno, tierno, cariñoso, y me cuidaba mucho yo lo adoraba, lo quería mucho, pero sentía que algo me faltaba…

-Despierta bella durmiente-sentí sus labios en los míos, abrí lentamente los ojos, me encontré con los suyos, esos verdes esmeralda que me trasmitían serenidad. Harry era un hombre buen mozo, alto esbelto, moreno, cabellos negros y sonrisa franca, sus ojos se encofraban detrás de unos antejos de montura negra, que le daban un aire a intelectual.

-Buen día-dije incorporándome-ah, me has traído el desayuno… gracias Harry-no me salía decirlo de otra manera, nunca un cielo o mi vida, no nacía de mi aquellas palabras con mi novio.

-¿Dormiste bien?-dijo poniendo la bandeja de desayuno en la cama, luego la rodeo y se sentó a lado mió.

-Mmm si y ¿tu?-dije tomado una tostada.

-Si muy bien, Herms recuerda que hoy a la noche cenamos con tus padres.

-Uhy si, me olvidaba.

-Lo se, andas muy metida en tu trabajo últimamente cielo.

-Lo se Harry, perdóname es que quiero ganar este caso, como de lugar.

Harry y yo somos novios desde siempre, desde chiquitos fuimos vecinos, éramos amigos inseparables, esos que todo lo hacían juntos, que era lo mas normal para todos, que nos pusiéramos de novios, el único momento que nos separamos, fue cuando sus tíos decidieron que tenía que hacer su educación secundaria en una internado, por ello durante 9 meses y por 6 años, no nos veíamos. Por ello decidimos distanciarnos para tener nuevas experiencias, pero seguíamos como amigos. Fue entre los 13 y 17 años, dijimos que era lo mejor para conocer a otras personas, y sabia que él tenia a alguien en mente, una niña que iba al internado, pero como Harry antes que nada era mi amigo que mi novio, deje que probara, a la vez yo necesitaba un cambio, pero se ve que no fue muy radical ya que para cuando él volvió, solo tomo un tiempo para que nos pongamos de novios otra vez.

Era como si la vida para los dos ya estaba escrita, Hermione y Harry: novios.

Novios desde los 8 años, primero simples besos, regalos y andar de la mano, luego seguimos, donde íbamos "hay que linda pareja", "como se quieren", yo me dedicaba a asistir y sonreír, hoy con 23 años, viviendo juntos, sigo teniendo ese mismo sentimiento, cuando la gente nos dice que somos la pareja perfecta, asistir y sonreír.

-Si Herms, pero tienes que ver a tus padres, los tienes un poco abandonados-me miro significativamente, era cierto, todo lo que él me decía era verdad, era perfecto, ¿entonces que me tocaba mi?, ser perfecta para él.

-¿Y a ti?, ¿no te he abandonado un poco?-dije mirándolo a los ojos y acariciándolo en la mejilla, lo quería.

-Mmm no, yo lo entiendo es tu trabajo, es lo que te apasiona y quiero que siempre sea así, Herms…-dijo tranquilamente, parecía que había un trato no escrito entre los dos, que estaríamos juntos, pase lo que pase, pero ambos sabíamos que no éramos nuestras medias naranjas.

Harry me había contado que en sus tiempos de secundaria, se había enamorado de una niña, muy singular. Se llamaba "Ginny", era hermana de un amigo de él, que lo quería mucho, nunca me acuerdo el nombre del chico, además nunca pude conocerlo ya que cuando terminaron el internado este, se fue a estudiar a Nueva York. Pero de Ginny oí hablar mucho de ella, creo que fue su único amor, no me molesta ya que yo también tuve mi propio verdadero amor en esos tiempos, "Víktor". El fue todo para mi, mi primer gran amor en todo, pero me destrozo el corazón, arriesgue y di mucho por él, para que luego me dejara, diciendo que todo estuvo bien "que disfruto el viaje , pero que él tenia otros planes y yo no entraba en ellos" y se fue, dejándome herida, herida que hoy sigue con una cicatriz, por ello decidí desde el día que deje de llorar por afuera, por Víktor, que nunca me arriesgaría por nadie, por ello estoy con Harry, él es lo seguro, lo correcto.

Pero la historia de Harry fue mas bella, ellos se querían, se amaban, cuando cada verano mí amigo volvía y me contaba de ella, mi corazón saltaba de alegría por él y su felicidad. Pero Ginny se tuvo que ir también, con su hermano, su padre había fallecido y tenían que volver a su lugar. Poco tiempo después Ginny le escribió a Harry diciéndole que era mejor terminar, que ella necesitaba estar sola y con su familia en ese momento, Harry pensó que era tiempo para volver, estaba seguro que era el dolor de la perdida de su padre, pero Ginny nunca mas dio pruebas de vida, no respondió a sus cartas, a sus llamadas. Harry quedo destruido, quedamos destruidos los dos, fue entonces cuando creamos nuestro trato no escrito ni hablado, pero si concientemente pensado, en aferrarnos a nosotros, a lo seguro.

-Bueno, prometo que estaré un poco mas disponible para TODOS, ¿si?

-Me parece bien- me beso en la frente-me tengo que ir, se me hace tarde, esos niños me esperan.

-¡Ve con cuidado!-dije a la figura de mi novio saliendo por la puerta de la habitación, unos minutos después el ruido de la puerta principal, anunciando que Harry se había ido. Él era Medico Pediatra, en el Hospital General de Londres. Adoraba los niños, los dos lo hacíamos, pero ignorando, los pedidos de mi madre, no queríamos todavía pensare en hijos, nos faltaba casarnos, y no lo habíamos hablado de ello todavía.

El día transcurrió rapidísimo, estaba con un caso muy interesante y arduamente difícil, por ello estaba solamente abocada a el.

-Hermione, llamo Harry para que te haga acordar de la cena en los de tus padres- dijo Luna, ni la había escuchado entrar. Ella era muy amiga mía, y me conocía al igual que Harry, muy bien. La mire con expresión de asombro, me había olvidado completamente de la cena, en casa de mis padres- te olvidaste, ¿no?

-Ehhhh…no, claro que no-alzo ambas cejas, como diciendo "conmigo no finjas"-buenoooo si me lo he olvidado.

-Sino fuera por Harry…-dijo con un suspiró y cerro la puerta.

-Sino fuera por Harry… -dije yo también con una sonrisa, la verdad no me quejo la vida que llevo con él, por que lo quiero mucho, pero siempre sentí que algo faltaba en mi vida, estaba seguro que lo que me faltaba, lo llevo Víktor cuando se fue, para nunca mas volver. Yo era muy distinta antes, era más alegre y espontánea, romántica y apasionada; todo ello se fue con él.

-¡Hija, Harry!-mi madre nos recibió con un abrazo en la entrada de la casa.

-Hola mamá, ¿como has estado?-dije dejando mi abrigo en el perchero.

-Hola Jean, gusto en verla- dijo Harry imitando mi gesto del abrigo, era pleno Enero, la nieve acompañaba en todos lados.

-¡Muy bien chicos!, pero pasen, tu padre esta terminado la comida… Hermione, nos has tenido algo preocupados a tu padre y a mi, no has llamado en 3 semanas- me reprocho cuando llegamos a la sala.

-Lo se mamá, es que el caso que llevo es bastante complicado y…

-¿Y Harry como van las cosas en el Hospital?-de repente mi madre salto con otro tema, como era de costumbre, se preocupa hasta un punto por mi. Harry me agarro la mano con fuerza, como signo que no me preocupara, yo solo le sonreí.

-Voy a saludar a papá.

Harry quedo hablando con mamá de las cosas del Hospital, mientras que yo me dirigía a la cocina, lo encontré revolviendo la olla de la comida.

-Hola pequeña, ¿Cómo has estado?-me dijo papá cuando sintió mis brazos, alrededor de él.

-Bien, te he extrañado bastante, perdona por no haber dado señales de vida estos días.

-Mmm si muy injusto de tu parte pequeña, pero se que es por el trabajo-me dijo mi padre con su voz tan paternal, él y yo nos llevábamos de maravilla, nos contábamos todo. Él era el que siempre me defendía de las acusaciones de mi madre. Ella es del tipo que exige que cumplas un rol en la vida, el mió es estar con un hombre derecho, exitoso, y que sea bien visto por los demás, como perfecto, eso era Harry para ella, por eso lo quería, nunca supe si lo quiere por que la esencia de él o por su apellido. "Potter". Era su apellido, a pesar del accidente de los padres mi novio, él siguió con el legado de sus amados padres y se convirtió en medico, llevando a delante el Hospital que sus padres construyeron.

Por ello, mi madre, siempre alentó mi noviazgo con Harry, y no le gusto para nada cuando nos sepáranos en la adolescencia, repelaba contra Víktor, chocha quedo cuando volví con Harry, y cada vez que podía sacaba el tema "C".

Casamiento.

Harry y yo no queríamos casarnos todavía y ella no lo entiende, pero hacíamos caso omiso a sus palabras.

-Si, perdona, ¿como has estado tú?

-Bien, con la jubilación uno encuentra tiempo para todo, hace dos semanas empecé yoga.

-¿Yoga?-casi me atragante con un poco de pan-Guauuu papi que bien…. ¿no es muy complicado eso?

-Jajajaj no pequeña, es muy relajante.

-Mmm bueno….-lo dije no muy convencida, capas por que no me daba la idea de ver a mi padre haciendo aquello- y van juntos, ¿tú y mamá?

-Si, a ella le cuenta un poco concentrase al principio, pero le gusta…-me dijo sabiamente.

Suprimí una risa, al imaginarme a mi madre haciendo la poción del loto.

La cena transcurrió bastamente tranquila, por suerte a mi madre no le salio el tema "C", pero lanzo muchas indirectas, pero eran apabulladas enseguida por las miradas de padre, le di gracias por ello.

De vuela a casa, en el auto, Harry iba muy callado y distante.

-¿Sucede algo Harry?

-Mmm-me miro serio, medito un minuto-si.

Silencio.

-Bueno… ¿que?-dije impaciente, luego de unos minutos.

-Hoy hable con Ronald.

-¿Y quien es él?-dije desconcertada.

Otro silencio.

-El Hermano mellizo de Ginny.

Lo entendí, su mejor amigo en los tiempos de adolescencia, sabia que ellos mantenían correspondencia, pero nunca hablaban de Ginny. Era un tema tabú entre ellos, los dos decidieron que su amistad era caso aparte, del asunto con Ginny.

-Oh… ¿y de que hablaron?

-Vuelve a Londres.

Otro silencio.

Decidí preguntar sin rodeos, el tema en cuestión.

-¿Y su hermana también?-no pronunciábamos su nombre, aun le dolía Harry, y yo le entendía.

Luego de unos segundos.

-No.

Silencio.

Harry miraba para la carretera, yo lo miraba a él, no sabia que estaba pensando, de pronto vi como una sonrisa emergía en sus facciones.

-Estoy muy contento de verlo otra vez, han pasado 6 años de la última vez que lo vi-dijo con dejo de nostalgia-Herms, te quiero pedir algo.

-Si, cualquier cosa Harry-lo mire sorprendida.

-Ron no tiene lugar donde vivir aquí todavía, trabajo si, pero una casa, no.

-¿Y quieres que se quedé con nosotros?-dije adivinando su respuesta.

-Solo hasta que encuentre donde vivir, será por poco tiempo.

-Si Harry, no hay problema, ¡además al fin lo conoceré!-dije para animarlo un poco. Yo solo quería que Harry sea feliz, si él algún día se enamoraba otra vez, lo dejaría ir sin problemas, por que yo lo único que quería para él, era felicidad.

-Gracias Herms-me dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

Las semanas pasaron, yo había ganado mi caso, y ya estaba metida en otro. En nuestra casa habíamos ambientado la pieza de huéspedes para "Ron", la verdad me daba un poco de inquietud cocerlo, él fue el primer y único mejor amigo de Harry, estaba ansiosa de conocerlo.

Aquel día Harry me buscaría temprano para ira recibir a "Ron", en el aeropuerto.

-Hermione, Harry ya esta aquí-me anuncio Luna, por el porta voz.

Mire el reloj de la pared de mi oficina y me di cuenta que ya era la hora.

-Bueno, ya salgo.

Me arreglo un poco el traje, y me pongo mi tapado, en la sala de la oficina me encontré con mi novio.

-Hola cielo-me dijo Harry y me dio un beso en los labios.

-Hola, ¿vamos?-dije algo nerviosa.

Él viendo mi nerviosismo, me abrazo, ya nos encontrábamos en el elevador, y me dijo al oído-Si, no te preocupes le caerás bien, él es un buen chico.

Solo asistí, saludamos a Luna antes de que se cerraran las puertas por completó y nos encaminamos al aeropuerto.

Una vez allí, estaba muy nerviosa, iba a conocer al tan famoso amigo de Harry, que además de ser un buen amigo y estar con él en los tiempo que yo no pude, era hermano mellizo de el amor de la vida de Harry, era un tanto complicado la situación.

De pronto se abrieron las puertas de la plataforma 13, dejando paso a muchas personas que se iban encontrando con sus familiares, y amigos; entre ellas diviso a un hombre singular, alto con cabellos rojos, fue lo que me llamo atención, lo seguía mirando ahora que las personas que se encontraban adelante de él se movieron y me dejaron ver su sonrisa, tenia una sonrisa franca y… ¿cautivarte?... , negué con la cabeza "Hermione enfócate, estas para recibir al amigo de tu novio", me dije. Pero… ¡aquel hombre se dirigía a nuestra dirección!

De repente se paro en frente de nosotros, tenia unas gafas negras puestas, miro a Harry y él al hombre.

-¡Ron, amigo estas aquí!-dijo mi novio alegremente.

-¡Harry!-fue lo único que dijo, por que ya se estaban abrazado, yo mire enternecida la imagen me corrí un poco para darle espacio a los chicos, se notaba que se querían mucho.

-¡Como te extrañe Potter!

-¡Y yo a ti Weasley!

Cuando se separaron Harry tenia llorosos los ojos, y por lo visto Ron también, ya que se saco las gafas y se seco las lagrimas. Harry me miro con una sonrisa radiante, hace mucho tiempo no lo veía así, su amigo imito a mi novio, y fue cuando vi por primera vez sus ojos. Azules, azules y profundos como el mismo océano, tan intrigantes que me dejaron pasmada y cautivada.

-Hermione, cielo… él es Ron-escuche muy a lo lejos la voz de Harry… Harry, mi novio. Reaccione.

-Hola es un gusto al fin conocerte, he escuchado mucho de ti, soy Hermione.

Extendí la mano para que me la estreche, lo que no me esperaba era su respuesta, me abrazo. Inmediatamente me embriago su olor, una mezcla de dulce y fresco, que recorrió todo mi ser.

-Y yo de ti, Hermione-me soltó y sonrió-hasta siento que te conozco de toda la vida.

-Perdona cielo él es muy efusivo… lo sigues siendo, ¿eh?-le dijo con una sonrisa picara una mirada significativa, se notaba que me perdía un chiste privado.

-No te preocupes Harry-le dije-Y dime Ron ¿Cómo estuvo el vuelo?

-Estuvo agorador, la verdad-dijo Ron, con un sonrisa, se notaba que estaba algo cansado-pero cuéntenme ¿como están ustedes?-él nos trataba como si no se vieron en días, en ves de años, a la castaña le encanto ese gesto, ya que la hacia sentir participe.

Se encontraba a lado de Harry, abrazado a él.

-Muy bien, ¡no sabes lo contento que me has puesto al saber que volvías!, te he extrañado mucho amigo.

-Y yo a ti, Harry…, no sabes cuanto-ya nos encontrábamos en el aparcamiento, resoplo-como extrañaba el tiempo tan impredecible de Londres-dijo dando un gran resoplido.

Yo estaba muy callada, quería darles espacio a ellos, que hace años no se veían, pero parecía que cuando estaban juntos los años no pasaban, Harry parecía mucho mas joven con él.

-Harry me ha contado en sus cartas que eres abogada, Hermione-dijo Ron, Harry se había ido a buscar el auto, lo mire de nuevo por segunda vez en la vida, con el contraste del día soleado, Ron parecía aun mas extraño, extraño en el sentido que sus cabellos resaltaban mas y los tornaba mas anaranjados, sus ojos sobresalían de su piel blanca y los dejaba de un celeste espectacular.

-Mmm si, lo soy, perdona pero Harry no me cuenta mucho de ti… es…

-No te preocupes, lo entiendo…

-Pero ahora que estas aquí podré conocerte mejor, ¿no?-dije con una sonrisa franca, me trasmitía confianza aquel hombre- ¿a que te dedicas?

-Soy profesor de Economía, la Universidad de Oxford, me ha hecho una oferta muy tentadora y acepte… además tenia muchas ganas de volver aquí….-elevo su mirada al cielo, parecía triste, quise saber porque, pero todavía no había la confianza para que le pregunte.

Llego Harry, partimos a casa, con Ron, como nuevo miembro de ella.

Ronald.

Soledad es lo que sentía en el corazón, me sentía como un fantasma, viviendo para los demás, desde el día que mi padre falleció me sentía así. Yo era un hombre bueno y pero incompleto. Solo me dedicaba mi familia, a mi madre, que todavía tenia secuelas de la partida de su querido esposo.

Somos solo 3 hermanos, Charlie, y mi melliza Ginny, aunque compartimos el mismo día de cumpleaños, ella y yo somos totalmente distintos, pero yo diría que nos complementamos. Charlie luego de la muerte de papá se fue a vivir a Australia, y pocas veces en el año lo veíamos, yo sabía que era para poder apaliar la pérdida de él. Papá era todo para nosotros, era un ejemplo de hombre, bueno trabajador, educado, extremadamente amoroso, dedicado a su familia y a su mujer, no existe amor más grande de el que sentía mis padres, pero su corazón le fallo y se fue. Dejando a sus hijos con una tristeza enorme, Charlie se fue, y Ginny renuncio a algo más grande.

Ginny se dejo ganar por la pesadumbre y dejo escapar sin sentido a su amor de la vida, a Harry. Ella le pidió tiempo, y con el paso de los meses no respondió mas sus llamadas y cartas, no quería saber nada del mundo que le rodeaba, solo se encerraba en su cuarto y lloraba, por que le habían rebatado a su padre, ella lo que mas se culpa que no estuvo con él, cuando paso, aunque sabe que no fue su culpa, sino una cosa del destino, entonces sintió que no era merecedora de un amor como el de Harry, y lo dejo ir también a él.

Mientras que mi hermano mayor se iba y mi hermana se perdía, yo quede con mi madre, ella es una mujer fuerte, pero le supero la ida de mi padre. Los siguientes meses, casi un año, fueron difíciles, pero Molly, mi madre logro salir adelante. Para cuando Ginny despertó de su pesadilla personal, ya había pasado un año de la muerte de mi padre, y también había perdido a Harry, una sola vez le mencione a él, que había vuelto con su antigua novia, para Ginny no hubo más que eso, siguió con su vida, pero yo sabia que todavía lo quería.

Harry fue y es mi mejor amigo en este mundo, a pesar de lo sucedido con mi hermana, él supo aislar sus asuntos, y darme su apoyo desde la distancia, nos contábamos todo por carta, obviando el tema "Ginny", aunque yo amara mucho a mi hermana, él era mi amigo y también lo quería mucho, entonces encontré un equilibrio para que los dos pudieran existir en mi mundo, uno a la distancia, otro en el día a día.

Yo me sentía triste, extrañando una vida, que no sabia si existía, nunca pude relacionarme con una mujer por mucho tiempo, mas que nada tenia relaciones pasajeras, donde no le daba cabida a mi corazón ya que no quería que me llegaran a conocer, nunca me había enamorado, lo quería hacer pero no daba mucho de mi parte tampoco.

Fingía ser feliz para mi familia, fingía ser el mismo Ron de siempre, gracioso y orgulloso, pero sabia que no les engañaba.

-Ron no finjas, conmigo no-me dijo Ginny sacando de mis pensamientos.

-¿Cómo?-dije aun medio ido.

-No estas bien…

-Gin… no empecemos otra vez, ¿si?-dije sabia que ella más que nadie sabía que no estaba bien, cuando caía sin previo aviso en su casa, era por que necesitaba de su compañía.

-Mmm… bueno ven, la comida esta lista…

-Bueno… y no vamos a esperar… ¿Cómo era que se llamaba este chico?

Mi hermana me miro feo, ella iba también de relación en relación, soportaba un poco mas que yo pero siempre encontraba alguna excusa para terminara con sus novios.

-Cedrig… no él no viene hoy, esta en el hospital, de guardia- lo que si era raro, que todos los novios de Ginny eran médicos, seguro era por el recuerdo de Harry, ella sabia que él cuando termino el internado quería seguir para convertirse en medico pediatra, lo que ella no sabia era que él ya lo era.

-Aja… Cedrig… ¿Cómo ha estado?

-Bien… trabajando…

-¿Y tu?-mi hermana es maestra de artes en un jardín de infantes, pero que la apariencia de buena y tierna no les engañe, la pelirroja puede ser toda una fiera cuando se enoja, si lo sabré yo, que yo soy la que mas la hace enfadar.

-Bien, los niños me tienen entretenida… jajaja… como adoro aquellos enanos... son tan lindos…

-Jajaja cualquiera diría que la madre naturaleza te esta llamando hermana…

-Muy gracioso Ron, no… es que me gusta mis niños son tan amorosos y graciosos… me hacen acordar a ti a y a mi cuando teníamos su edad… tan traviesos

-Y pelientos-dije recordando como éramos busca roña cuando teníamos 5 años, todos los días una pelea distinta, esos tiempos… éramos muy felices en Londres…-emm Gin, te tengo que contar algo…

-Por ello has venido hoy aquí, ¿no?-dijo la enana, siempre con la razón.

-Si… es que hace una semana me han llamado de la Universidad de Oxford, me ofrecieron un puesto como profesor titular en el departamento de Economía.

-Ahhh… que bueno… y estas aquí para que analicemos si te conviene ¿no?

Me embargo la culpa, desde que me ofrecieron el puesto, lo único que pensaba era aceptar, volver donde fui feliz, donde sabia que pertenecía. Yo quería aceptar esa propuesta. Ginny vio que no le respondía y comprendió sin que le diga nada, lo que sucedía.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa Ron?, ¿te quieres ir?... ¿Tu también?- se levando de la mesa y fue hacia el ventanal de su departamento. La seguí.

-Ginny, sabes que te amo con mi alma, al igual que mama, pero necesito volver allá, Londres es mi lugar, aquí soy un fantasma de lo fui, y lo sabes...-la tome por los hombros para que me mirara, ya que tenia la cabeza gacha, estaba llorando.

-¿Por qué quieres dejarme sola?-me dijo subiendo su cara, las lagrimas resbalaban por su pecosa cara.

-Hermana, tengo que…

-¿Por que?

-Es que necesito saber si es por que extraño o por que yo soy el problema, será una temporada nomás- mentí, yo sabia que era por estar allí, necesitad mi lugar.

-Mientes, te conozco…-dijo y si fue a su habitación.

Entendí que necesitaba estar sola, me senté en el sofá, y espere. La decisión estaba tomada, yo necesitaba irme y hacer mi vida, lo había háblalo con mi madre y me entendió, me dio su bendición y dijo que siempre contara con ella, Charlie me dijo que era lo mejor, que le extrañaba que no lo hubiera echo antes, pero sabía que con Ginny seria todo mas difícil, éramos mellizos y sentíamos una conexión espacial entre los dos. Además Londres implicaba que yo me viera con Harry, ella sabia que yo mantenía cartas con él, pero nunca pregunto por su vida, luego de saber que volvió con su antigua novia.

Luego de una hora, se abrió la puerta de la habitación de mi hermana, allí apareció ella llorosa.

-¿Me perdonas?

-Ginny… no hay nada que perdonar…

Se sentó a lado mió, y apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro, sentía como finas lagrimas mojaban mi camisa.

-Ginny… yo

-Solo concédeme un minuto Ronald-me dijo con su tono autoritario, me calle nomás.

-Yo se que nos costo mucho la partida de papá, mas a ti que quedaste como responsable de mamá y de mi, se que me costo superar aquello, y con tu ayuda fui saliendo a flote, te quiero eres mi otra mitad hermano, tu y yo somos uno solo… claro que yo soy la parte mas bonita-sonreí, siempre con su humor mi hermana-pero, se que seria muy egoísta de mi parte si me opongo a que te vayas, aunque no sea una temporada, y te quedes allá para siempre… se que Londres es donde tienes que estar…

Nos quedamos callados por mucho tiempo, era cierto que éramos dos mitades de una sola persona, yo sabia perfectamente cuando a mi hermana estaba triste o estaba realmente contenta, y ahora en su vida, todavía no estaba plenamente feliz.

Ella sabia que yo me sentía más incompleto, aun más que ella y por ello había tomado la decisión de volver.

-¿Y… como fue?

-¿Perdona?-me sorprendió su pregunta.

-¿Cómo fue que te ofrecieron el puesto?

-Es que ahora el decano de Oxford es Lupin, y se acordó como me gustaba economía, y se encontró con H… con un conocido de internado una vez, y este le contó que había estudiado Ciencias Económicas.

Lupin fue un profesor que tuvimos en el internado Hogwarts, en Londres. Harry se había encontrado con el en una reunión de alumnos, seguramente se fue inconsciente esperando verme o vernos, pero no íbamos a esas reuniones por Ginny. Este le comento que yo era profesor de Economía en la Universidad de Nueva York.

Fue meses después cuando recibí la llamada de mi ex profesor, con la oferta.

-Bueno hermano, te iras… estoy contenta por ti.

-Ginny... yo…

-No, Ron lo estoy… al fin vas a seguir tu vida… es lo correcto…

-Gracias hermana-nos dimos un abrazo.

Luego nos miramos y sonreímos.

-Pero ahora me pregunto… ¿donde vivirás?

-Eh….

-¿Ellos te dan un apartamento o... tu ya sabes donde vivir?

La verdad era que todavía no tenía lugar propio, el día anterior había hablado con Harry, le entusiasmo mucho la idea que yo vuelva, estaba temeroso de preguntar si podía quedarme con él, en su casa, pero él solo me lo pregunto. Se nota que él también me necesita, como yo a su amistad. Me entusiasmaba la idea de estar con Harry, así recuperaríamos el tiempo perdido, además conocería a la chica que le ayudo siempre, a su mejor amiga y novia, a Hermione. Siempre me intrigo conocerla, no la odiaba por ser la novia de la persona que sabia que era la correcta para mi hermana, ella no tenia la culpa de lo sucedido, pero siempre desde que conocí Harry la forma en que él hablada de ella, casi como su hermana en vez de novia o amiga, me llamo la atención, mas que nada su forma de ser, según Harry era todo un problema ser querido por ella, y que me gustaba a mi mas que un buen problema para resolver. Quería saber por que Harry la respetaba tanto, quería que ella sea mi amiga también.

Claro esta que no le iba a contar que me quedaba en la casa de Harry, con su novia.

-Ellos me dan un apartamento Gin-lo dije para que no le doliera.

-Ah… por un momento pensé… que bien, ¿no?, con casa y todo el trabajo, mejor imposible…

-Si es genial…

-¿Qué te parece si seguimos con café?

-Buena idea, y si tienes algo para acompañar mejor…

-Ron jajajaj eres increíble hermano… te quiero...

-Y yo a ti Ginny.

Nos levantamos del sofá y empezamos a planeas como serian las cosas de allí en adelante.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo Nº 2**

Ron iba sentado en el asiento de atrás, mirando por la ventana el paisaje de la ciudad, había abierto un poco la ventana, el viento que entraba era fresco para ser invierno, ese día no nevó, pero se notaba en los autos y las casa la fina capa de nieve, el tiempo dejo que el sol se asomara.

Desde que subieron no había hablado, Harry lo noto pero no hacia nada para que su amigo salga de su transe, ella no entendía por que, pero como no lo conocía mucho, decidió no decir nada, pero eso no quitaba que lo miraba por el espejo retrovisor, cada vez que entraba una buena ráfaga de viento, el pelirrojo cerraba los ojos, como si estuviera disfrutando un secreto con el tiempo, con la ciudad.

Como le intrigaba ese chico, sabia poco y nada de él, más que nada por decisión propia, ya que una vez se lo pidió a Harry, no era por que sentía odio o algo por el estilo, sino por que quería que la relación que tenían su novio y su amigo, solo fuera de ellos. Harry se merecía eso, ya que él sufrió mucho cuando Ron y su hermana se fueron a Nueva York.

Miro a Harry, en búsqueda de una respuesta, él solo sonrió, miro también por el espejo y su sonrisa se ensancho más.

De pronto Ron abrió sus ojos y los miro, con aquellos ojos azules penetrantes que te atrapaban y te hacia preguntar cuales eran sus secretos, Hermione sentía como sus mejillas se ponían levemente calientes, bajo la mirada, y opto por mirar por su ventana, ya estaban cerca de la casa.

Ron se dio cuenta se ese detalle, se asomo una pequeña sonrisa por su bello rostro, su amigo no lo había notado, ya que su mirada se dividía entre la carretera y su amigo.

-¿Te estas reencontrando con la ciudad, amigo?

-¿Cómo lo sabias?- pregunto sorprendido el pelirrojo.

-Te conozco Ron, soy tu amigo- dijo con simpleza Harry.

Él pelirrojo solo asistió con la cabeza y volvió a mirar por la ventana. La castaña estuvo escuchando su intercambio de palabras, y se sorprendió que el pelirrojo no le respondiera a su novio. Nuevamente lo miro, pero esta vez se giro en su asiento, otra vez estaba mirando por la ventana.

-Nosotros no necesitamos muchas palabras para entendernos Hermione- le asusto ello a la chica, ya que Ron ni la estaba mirando, él seguía mirando al paisaje, ¿Cómo sabia lo que ella se estaba preguntando?-jajajaj te acostumbraras- agrego, esta vez mirándola, con una gran sonrisa.

-Perdona… - dijo avergonzada la castaña, y se acomodo de nuevo en su asiento, su novio le agarro la mano y la acaricio.

-Ya veras que pronto a ti te pasara lo mismo, es muy fácil ser amigo de Ron.

-Escuche eso Potter.

-Lo se- dijo Harry riendo con soltura, hace muchos años Hermione no veía esa risa en su novio.

-Bueno eso espero- dijo la castaña, algo colorada, y miro hacia el espejo, y allí estaba la mirada de él otra vez, invitándola a conocerlo.

-Yo también- dijo sonriendo el chico.

Harry había aparcado.

-Bueno Ron, llegamos, esta es nuestra casa.

Anuncio Harry, era una típica casa londinense, de dos pisos, color blanco, con un pequeño parque adelante, con bellos arbustos, que era de seguro que en `primavera se llenada de hermosas flores, pero ahora se encontraban bañadas de nieve. Toda la casa estaba resguardada por unas bellas rejas negras.

Bajaron las valijas del pelirrojo, Hermione estaba por agarrar una chica, que no daba la pinta que sea pesada, pero realmente parecía que llevaba mucha cargada.

-Deja que yo la llevo Hermione- dijo Ron, tomando las manijas de la pequeña valija, cuando lo hizo su mano tuvo contacto con la de la chica. Sintió como un pequeño descargo de electricidad, la miro y muy rápidamente agarro la valija y siguió a Harry.

Hermione sintió lo mismo, pero ella no los siguió a los chicos, quedo parada mirando como los chicos entraban a la casa, suspiro, acaricio el lugar donde la mano de Ron había tocado. "¿Qué estoy haciendo?", se pregunto la chica y rápidamente se soltó las manos y entro.

-Por allí esta el baño, hay otro arriba, con ducha… aquí es el salón, Hermione lo decoro… jajajaj, piensa que no se nada de decoración- Harry iba mostrando la casa a su amigo, este lo seguía de cerca mirando cada detalle de la casa, "pues si ella lo decoro, lo hizo excelente" pensó el pelirrojo.

Toda la casa tenia una pinta muy inglesa, ya que los sillones eran grandes y de color crema, el piso de parque estaba reluciente, por donde la alfombra lo dejaba ver, muebles de madera negros, todos muy bien lustrados, muchos jarrones con flores por toda la habitación, que le daba ala casa un aroma muy dulson y fresco, tenían una chimenea muy bonita, con detalles en mármol, en la repisa de la misma había muchas fotos, la casa en si tenia muchos recuadros.

-Lo se Harry, no tienes idea de ello jajá- dijo graciosamente Ron.

-Oye eres mi amigo, me tienes que defender, ¿no?- dijo este fingiendo estar ofendido.

-Harry, admite que mucho del tema no sabes- dijo Hermione, llegando a donde estaba los chicos, se puso de puntas de pies y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Sabes que es una broma amigo- dijo Ron, yendo a donde se encontraban las fotografías de la repisa-¡oye yo conozco esta foto!

-Nos la tomamos cuando teníamos 14, ¿te acuerdas?

-Mmm, no será que la pusiste ahora, por que yo estoy aquí, ¿no?

-¡Claro que no!- dijo Harry, que se había acercado a su amigo, a mirar la foto

-¿Hermione me esta diciendo la verdad?- pregunto el pelirrojo, girándose para mirar a la chica, esta estaba apoyada en uno de los marcos de la entrada que daba al salón.

-Esta desde que nos mudamos aquí- dijo ella con una sonrisa franca.

-Bueno a ti te creo-dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo también.

-¡Oye!- Harry le dio un golpe en su hombro a su amigo.

-Harry te conozco, y lo sabes- dijo Ron, levantando una ceja, su amigo callo- igual mira esto- el pelirrojo busco su billetera y saco una foto algo deteriorada por el tiempo y por el lugar donde se encontraba.

Era la misma foto que la del marco, mostraba a dos chicos, con unos cuantos granos por la edad, uno mas algo que el otro, que era el pelirrojo abrazando a su amigo, morocho, este tenia algo corridos los anteojos, los dos reían mucho, estaban con uniformes, unos pantalones negros y camisas blancas, con corbatas, bordo con dorado.

-¿La tienes en la billetera?- dijo Harry que miraba la foto con infinita ternura, la paso a Hermione, esta la examino, nunca había prestado mucha atención a aquella foto, pero ahora que la miraba de cerca, podía ver a su novio muy feliz y a su amigo resplandeciente, debía de reconocer que tanto Harry con Ron, éramos muy lindos cuando tenían 14 años. Sonrió y se la paso a Ron, nuevamente.

-Por que esta siempre conmigo, amigo, a donde voy- dijo este palmeando la espalda de Harry, esa era una razón, la otra era que Ginny, siempre iba a su casa y no quería ponerla triste, por ello nunca puso una foto de su amigo en la casa.

-Bueno Harry, ¿por qué no le enseñas donde será su a habitación a Ron?- parecía que Hermione le había pescado mentir a Ron, y quiso ayudarlo.

-Si tienes razón, cielo. Ven Ron- subieron las escaleras, con las valijas, iban hablando animadamente.

La castaña se fue ala cocina a preparar un aperitivo, ya que era una de las pocas cosas que sabia hacer en la cocina, no era muy cocinera que digamos.

Subió con los bocadillos y unos vasos con jugo, en una bandeja, encontró a los amigos hablando mientras ponían las cosas de Ron en su lugar.

-Pensé que podrían tener hambre.

-Harry, me cae muy bien tu novia- dijo Ron acercándose

Hermione se sonrojo.

-Cielo, acostúmbrate, Ron siempre tiene hambre jajajajaj, gracias- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Mmm si, es verdad Her…mio...ne- dijo tragando un sándwich-¡rico!, seguro que cocinas muy bien…

-Eh… bueno yo…

Su novio la tomo por los hombros, entendiéndola, ella era un desastre para la cocina, él era quién hacia las comidas en la casa.

-Digamos que la cocina no es la especialidad de Hermione- dijo Harry, dejando escapar una pequeña sonrisita. La castaña le miro con cara de pocos amigos.

-Oh…- Ron miro a la chica y esta se puso muy roja-bueno por ello no te preocupes Hermione, yo también lo era… jajajaj

-¿Lo eras?, ¡recuerdo que no sabias hacer ni un huevo hervido!

-¡Si, te acuerdas!… pero aprendí cocinar, y no es por hacerme el creído, pero cocino muy bien jajajaj- dijo Ron poniendo sus manos en su cadera, Hermione se rió con ganas, ese chico era muy gracioso.

-Que bueno, aunque hasta que no lo pruebo no se si fiarme- dijo Harry riéndose con ganas, a lo que su amigo lo miro serio.

Harry era otra persona, hacia bromas, estaba tan lucido, que Hermione sintió que la llegada de Ron, era una bendición.

-Bueno les dejo para que sigan desempacando- dijo Hermione contenta.

-Pero te puedes quedar, si quieres, no molesta- dijo Ron algo colorado, pensando que la chica no quería estorbar.

-No te preocupes Ron, ahora quiero dejarlos para se pongan al día.

Sin mas nada que decir Hermione salio de la habitación.

-Ella es estupenda- dijo Harry detrás de su amigo, por ello él no vio como Ron sonría.

-Lo parece- dijo el pelirrojo y siguió desempacando.

-¿Y como fue el viaje?

-Bien, para decir la verdad, dormí todo el camino jajajaj- dijo Ron colgando unas camisa.

-Me imagine, no me creí cuando Hermione te pregunto, tu respuesta Jajaja

-Es que quería causar una buena impresión, como le iba a decir a la novia de mi mejor amigo que me pase durmiendo todo el viaje.

-Jajajaj… pero se dará cuenta tarde o temprano que eres un dormilón

-Si, ¿no? Jajajaj- Ron no se dio cuenta que Harry se quedo serio por unos minutos.

-¿En serio lo dices?

-¿Qué cosa?- el pelirrojo estaba muy ocupado con sus calcetines ahora, por ello no veía la cara de su amigo. Harry quedando pensando en lo que había dicho Ron, él todavía lo consideraba su mejor amigo, a pesar de los años, a pesar de la distancia, a pesar de todo lo que paso.

-¿Soy todavía tu mejor amigo?

Fue allí cuando Ron se dio vuelta y vio a Harry con los ojos llorosos. Se acerco a él y puso una mano en su hombro.

-Claro.

Reino el silencio, se miraron y sonrieron. Unos minutos después siguieron acomodando las cosas.

-Tu también eres mi mejor amigo Ron- dijo Harry cuando se puso a poner unas remeras de su amigo en los cajones.

Siguieron desempacando contándose cosas, como Ron hablo con Lupin, de su vida en Nueva York, obviando un tema en especial. El pelinegro pregunto por su familia, Ron respondió que todos estaban bien, no se adentro mucho en el tema, ya habría tiempo para hablar bien sobre ello.

Sonó el celular de Ron, era un mensaje de texto, _"me quieres matar?, por que no has llamado todavía?"_, era de Ginny.

Con toda la emoción de encontrarse con su amigo y los recuerdos, el pelirrojo se había olvidado de avisar a su familia como había sido el viaje y que se encontraba bien, en especial a Ginny, ya que ella era más vulnerable.

-Eh... Harry, tengo que llamar a… a mi familia…

-Oh, si claro, te dejo solo, voy a ver que esta haciendo Hermione- dijo y salio de la habitación.

Ron marco el número de su hermana, espero la tormenta.

_-¡¿Se puede saber que pasa por tu cabeza? por que no has llamado!_

-Enana cálmate, es que se me olvido, con las cosas…

_-¿Cómo que se te olvido?, yo aquí pensando mil cosas, como que se estrello el avión, te robaron, que te moriste… ¡por dios Ronald!¡ Como no me llamas!_

-Cálmate Ginny, perdón, tienes razón, me desubique, tendría que haberte llamado cuando baje de avión… ¿pero en serio pensaste que el avión se estrello?- dijo con sorna el pelirrojo, su hermana era algo extremista.

_-Ron, no es momento que te hagas el gracioso-la pelirroja suspiro, se relajo- ¿Cómo llegaste?_

-Muy bien, la verdad me pase durmiendo en el avión.

_-¿Ya hablaste con mama?_

-Mmm no primero te llame a ti.

_-No te preocupes yo le aviso, esta por llegar._

-Ah, bueno… gracias- Ron se sentía mal por haberle mentido a su hermana, por no decirle que se quedaba en lo de Harry, pero sabía que le iba hacer mal, si lo decía.

_-¿Y como es la casa?_

La pregunta le descoloco al pelirrojo.

-Eh… es muy bonita… espaciosa… jajajaj

_-¡Que bueno!...y… ¿alguien te estaba esperando en el aeropuerto?_

-Mmm, no, yo tenia la dirección de la casa, así que tome un taxi y me vine.

_-Ah… yo pensé…_

-No, a él lo veré dentro de unas horas, tomaremos un café…

_-Se-seguro…_

Mi hermana se quedo callada, así era cuando Harry aparecía en la conversación, callada con las mil preguntas que tenia sobre él, pero yo nunca le iba a contar como estaba Harry, ya que por lo que veía era muy feliz con su novia… Hermione.

-¿Y tu como estas?, ¿Cómo estar Cedrig y tu?

_-Estamos bien, él con mucho trabajo…_

-Pareciera que nunca esta en casa ese chico…

_-¡Ron! claro que esta… ¿quieres que te cuente que hacemos cuando esta en casa?_

-Puajjj no gracias…me traumaría… jajajajaj

_-¡Pues no seas fisgón!... estamos bien…_

-Que bueno hermana- él solo quería que su hermana sea feliz, le caía bien Cedrig.

_-Bueno te dejo que sigas, con tus cosas… te quiero Ron…_

-Y yo a ti, enana, saluda a mama, yo le llamo después a Charlie.

_-Esta bien, besos. Llama de seguido, ¿si?_

-Lo prometo.

Corto, el pelirrojo siguió con sus cosas, no se dio cuenta que Harry no se había ido a donde estaba Hermione como lo había dicho, sino que se quedo afuera de la habitación, ya que él sabia que su amigo le llamaría a… ella.

Estaba mal lo que hizo y lo sabia, pero quería saber algo de ella, por lo que escucho, seguía siendo tan temperamental como siempre, que seguía tratando a Ron como un niño, bah los dos se trataban como niños, que estaba desesperada por saber algo de su hermano, que estaba de novia… con un tal Cedrig… eso le entristeció su corazón, él todavía la amaba… todavía amada Ginny.

Pero lo que le extraño fue, que Ron, no le había dicho a Ginny que se iba a quedar en su casa, sintió mucha tristeza, cuando pensó que la colorada no quería saber nada de él, nada. Hasta su amigo tuvo que mentir de donde se iba a quedar, se le escapo una lagrima, se la limpio rápido, él ahora tenia su vida. Decidió bajar a ver a Hermione.

La encontró en su estudio, en la casa había 3 habitaciones, además de la cocina, los 2 baños y el salón, 2 habitaciones, una de ellos y otra para los huéspedes, que ahora la ocupaba Ron, y la ultima ella la usaba para ocuparse de los casos, ya que ella siempre llevando su trabajo a la casa.

-¿Qué haces?- pegunto él cuando entro, y se tiro en un sillón de cuero que había en la pieza.

-Reviso algo para el lunes, ¿y tu?, ¿no tendrías que estar ayudando a Ron?

-Él esta llamando a su familia ahora…

-Ah…-Hermione no sabia que decir, eso quería decir que Ron llamo a su hermana, a ella…. Por lo que vio en la cara de Harry, era cierto, él estaba muy triste, ¿Cómo pudo cambiar tanto su animo?, si media hora antes era una persona que despedía felicidad, se notaba que Harry, su amigo… y novio, seguía sintiendo cosas por la hermana de Ron.

-¿Harry, estas bien?- la castaña se fue a sentar a lado de el morocho.

-Eh… si… ven- le pido y ella se acerco a él, se abrasaron, la castaña apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de Harry, y él apoyo su mentón en la cabeza de ella.

Se querían y mucho, pero mas que pareja, eran mejores amigos, sabían que lo suyo no era amor pasional y loco, de esos que tienen los realmente enamorados. Ellos sabían que estaba juntos por que eran su puerto seguro, se amaban pero no de la manera de una pareja normal.

-Te quiero- dijo Harry, besando a Hermione, ella le correspondió.

-Y yo a ti- dijo cuando se separaron.

-Mrrr, perdón no quería interrumpir…

-¡Ron!...

La castaña se desprendió rápido de su novio, le incomodaba besar en la boca a Harry, estando él cerca.

Ron había terminado de organizar todas sus cosas, bueno organizar era una palabra algo exagerada, ya que lo último que quedaba lo tiro dentro del ropero, y cerró las puestas. No tenia mucha paciencia, era raro que sea profesor.

-¿Terminaste?- dijo Harry levantándose y yendo hacia él.

-Si… esta todo listo- dijo con una sonrisa franca.

-Que bueno… ¿que te parece si me muestras tus dotes culinarios y preparas la cena?-dijo posando una mano en el hombro de su amigo, no quiera estar triste, al fin veía a Ron, seguro que mas a delante él se lo contaría, por que le mintió a su hermana.

-Harry, eso no esta bien Ron es nuestro invitado, tu tendrías que cocinar, o mejor pidamos algo- dijo la castaña, que ya se encontraba en su escritorio, otra ves.

-No te preocupes Hermione, quiero cocinar, me encanta… vamos Harry, ¡veras lo que es una buena comida!

-No es necesario Ron… pedimos algo…-la chica no estaba muy de acuerdo que su invitado cocine.

-Vamos Hermione, de veras que cocino bien jajajaj… no tengas miedo…

-Mmm bueno… pero tu Harry lo ayudas, ¡eh!

-¡Si señora!

Hermione le miro feo, y levanto una ceja.

-¡Era una broma cielo!

-Jajaj te asustaste- dijo la castaña, era como si la llegada de Ron, hizo que ella misma se relajara. Era contagioso el ánimo de aquel chico.

Su novio la miro sorprendido, ella no era de hacer bromas.

-¿Bueno y si empezamos?- les interrumpió Ron.

-¡Si, ven!

Los chicos se pusieron a cocinar alegremente, después de un rato llego Hermione y se les unió, estaban tomando vino, ella gustosamente acepto la copa que Ron le sirvió, eso le sorprendió mas a Harry, ya que ella solo bebía en ocasiones especiales. La castaña se descostillaba de risa con las historias que Ron le contaba de su adolescencia con Harry, y sus travesuras, el morocho acotaba con cosas como"¡fue tu idea!". Reían mucho, el pelirrojo era muy divertido.

Luego de la cena, que fue muy deliciosa, Ron demostró que era un excelente cocinero, hablaron un poco mas, pero como fue un día muy largo y con muchas emociones juntas, se dieron las buenas noches y se fueron a acostar.

En la habitación de Harry y Hermione, el morocho ya se encontraba en la cama con su pijama. Su novia estaba en el baño, aseándose.

-Cielo… te cayo bien Ron- le dijo cuando ella cerro la puerta, llevaba un camisón de seda blanco viejo, a pesar de ser invierno la casa era muy calida y gracias al calor del hogar, la residencia se mantenía caliente.

-Si, la verdad es muy cómico…

-Si, lo es…- ya estaban los dos acostados y tapados- Hermione, me sorprendí que tomaras…

-Eh…-la verdad incluso ella se sorprendió cuando acepto la copa de vino que el pelirrojo le había ofrecido, pero como le hizo con esa sonrisa cautivarte no pudo decir no- ¿Por qué te sorprendió?

-Creí que solo tomas cuando es una ocasión especial

-¿Y acaso esta no lo era?, que mi novio se vuelva encontrar con su mejor amigo, ¿no lo es?

A Harry se le dibujo una gran sonrisa, para él era muy importante que Hermione acepte a Ron, ya que él lo consideraba como un hermano.

-Si lo era- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla- buenas noches cielo.

-Buenas noches Harry.

La castaña quedó despierta, no paraba de pensar como Ron, lograba influir en ella. Era muy bueno, gracioso, y lindo… "¡Hermione Granger, como vas a pensar que el mejor amigo de tu novio es lindo!", se reprocho.

Pero lo era, de a ratos le venían la imagen de Ron, cuando el sol le dio en la cara, y se noto aun mas lo profundo que eran sus ojos azules, su cara blanca inundada de pecas… su sonrisa contagiosa, su postura…" ¡basta!"Se dijo.

-Necesito agua.

Solo pasó 2 horas desde que les había dado las buenas noches a ellos, pero Ron no podía pegar un ojo, por pensar en que estaba de nuevo en Londres.

Recordó todo lo que vio cuando iba de camino a la casa de Harry, las calles, los parques, la gente caminado bien abrigada, las tiendas, los cafés… como extraño todo ello, como extraño Londres.

Harry, su amigo seguía igual, tan bueno y amable, como lo extraño esos 6 años, pero estaban juntos nuevamente. Eso era lo que importaba. Además estaba ella, Hermione. Era exactamente como la describía en sus cartas Harry, era muy bella, castaña, con rulos hasta mitad de la cintura, esbelta, pequeña, una postura elegante, piernas finas, unos ojos marrones hermosos…"¿Ron, como has pensado?", sonó una voz en la cabeza del pelirrojo, estaba mal que piense que la novia de su mejor amigo sea linda.

Se alegraba por Harry, él merecía ser feliz al igual que su hermana, se notaba que quería a Hermione, por la forma que la miraba, ellos tenían mucha complicidad.

En sus pensamientos se coló los recuerdos de los tiempos del internado, todo era tan distinto, todo era más fácil y luego pasó lo que paso, la tristeza se presento en su corazón. Sacudió la cabeza y decidió tomar un vaso de leche para que le ayude a conciliar el sueño.

No quería hacer mucho ruido con sus pasos, por ello iba sigilosamente, y no se dio cuanta, cuando entro a la cocina que había alguien allí, sentado con un vaso de leche tibia, en la oscuridad.

-Hola.

Para no gritar se tapo la boca, se asusto mucho.

-Perdona no quería asustarte Hermione-dijo Ron algo avergonzado por asusta a la chica.

-¡Ron, que susto me diste!

-Perdona…

-¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo la castaña cuando se acerco al grifo y lleno el vaso que había agarrado en el camino. Se quedo muy cerca del pelirrojo y pudo apreciar su vestimenta, él solo llevaba unos pantalones y una camiseta de mangas largas celeste y estaba descalzo, con la fina tela de la camiseta ella pudo notar que el chico tenía un buen físico.

Él no le contesto rápido ya que se quedo mirando a la chica y a su camisón, tenia un buen cuerpo la novia de su amigo… la novia de su amigo. Eso ayudo a que vuelva a la realidad.

-No podía dormir y decidí tomar un poco de leche tibia para dormirme, por lo que veo tú tampoco podías dormir.

-Eh… no…

-Te convine tomar leche, ayuda bastante, ¿quieres?- le ofreció el pelirrojo, era muy amable.

-Gra-gracias-dijo colorada la castaña, ya que se le había quedado mirando su sonrisa.

-Por nada.

Mientras que los dos tomaban sus vaso de leche, se produjo un silencio incomodo, ya que ninguno sabia que decir.

-¿Estas cómodo en la habitación?-la castaña decidió comenzar con una conversación, ya que pensó "esto es ridículo, hace horas que estábamos riéndonos de lo mas bien ¿Cómo que ahora no sepamos de que hablar?"

-Si, gracias…

-No tienes que decir eso… Harry te extrañaba mucho

-Y yo a él, es mi mejor amigo… estos años fue difícil sin estar cerca de él…

-Me imagino… ¿pero no extrañaras tu... familia?-Hermione no sabia como preguntarle las cosas, ya que no había tanta confianza entre ellos, pero ella lo quería conocer.

-Si la voy a extrañar, igual en Nueva York, solo están mi madre y… Ginny-le miro fugazmente a Hermione, pensado que ella se molestaría.

-Seguro que si, son tu familia, ¿pero no tenías otro hermano?

-Charlie, si, pero él esta en Australia, hace muchos años que vive allá.

-Oh… Harry se puso muy contento cuando recibió tu llamada…

-Si, yo pensé que se alegría… no quiero molestar ni nada de eso…

-Como dices eso, eres como un hermano para él.

-Es solo hasta que consiga una casa para mí.

-No te preocupes, estamos muy a gusto con tu presencia aquí Ronald.

-Jajajaj, por favor Hermione no me llames Ronald…

-Perdón, ¿pero no es tu nombre?

-Si lo es, pero solo una persona me llama así cuando esta enojada conmigo Jajajaj- dijo Ron recordando el tono que usa su hermana cuando lo llamaba por su nombre completo.

-jajajaj ¿En serio?-era tan fácil contagiarse con la risa de Ron.

-Mi hermana Ginny- cortó toda risa, el pelirrojo pensó que había metido la pata, la miro con mucho cuidado.

-Oh, ¿Y como lo tomo ella que vengas para acá?- la castaña hablaba con una naturalidad de Ginny, que asombraba.

-Ella, primero no quería que la deje… pero lo tomo muy bien… te cuento algo, pero no le digas a Harry, ¿si?

-Mmm bueno, dime-Hermione le sonrió, era el primer secreto que iba a tener con Ron.

-Ella no sabe que vine aquí, ósea que me quedo en la casa de Harry.

-¿Por que?-se sorprendió mucho por lo que el pelirrojo le confeso, luego entendió-¿Es… es por mi?

-¿Por ti?

-Si, ella seguro no me quiere… como Harry…

-¡No!, claro que no, la verdad que con ella no hablo nunca de ustedes, es como si hicimos un pacto no hablado para no hablar de Harry…-él estaba por decir algo mas.

-Mmm…pero...-la castaña entendió a lo que se refería el pelirrojo, ya que ella tenía uno con Harry.

-Mira lo que te voy a decir, seguro que a ti no te gustara nada pero…

-Dime.

-Ella lo quiere todavía a Harry, y trata de hacer su vida, pero el recuerdo de él siempre esta…-Ron miro con pena a la chica, ella sintió como un frió le recorría por el cuerpo, al ver la tristeza de ese hombre, quería abrazarlo, se notaba que quería mucho a su hermana y a Harry.

-Ron…-dijo ella acercándose a él, y puso una mano en su brazo, el que sostenía el vaso, ya que pensó que se iba pasar la raya si lo abrazaba-yo adoro a Harry, lo quiero mucho y antes de ser mi novio, él es mi amigo y se que él le quiere mucho a tu hermana.

-Pero…

-Yo lo que quiero que Harry sea feliz…nada mas.

-Se nota que lo quieres mucho… que se quieren mucho…

-Si nos queremos…-ella soltó el brazo del pelirrojo y dejo su vaso vació en la pileta de la cocina- buenas noches Ron.

-Buenas noches Hermione, que tengas dulces sueños.

-Y tu… sabes- dijo dándose vuelta cerca de la puerta de la cocina- me da mucha alegría que estés aquí.

-A mi también, y por fin conocerte Hermione.

-Lo mismo digo Ron- le saludo con la mano y se perdió en la oscuridad hacia las escaleras.

El pelirrojo sonrió, tomo lo ultimo de su vaso y lo dejo a lado del de Hermione. Subió a su habitación y miro la ultima puerta del pasillo, allí era la habitación de Hermione y Harry. Sonrió en la noche, estaba muy feliz de haber vuelto.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo Nº 3**

Hermione

Azul. Me envolvía en un mundo azul, muy calido y reconfortante. No sabia donde me encontraba pero quería seguir allí.

-Cielo, levántate, es hora de irme y tu de levantarte- esa voz la conocía, pero no quería salir de ese mundo azul, no sabia que era, ni donde me encontraba, pero no quería que Harry me saque de allí. Siento su mano sobre mi hombro, me tenia que levantar, rehusaba abrir los ojos, por que si lo hacia me desprendería de aquello que me gustaba-Hermione, levántate parece que la llegada de Ron, te contagio.

Ron. ¿Ron?, ¿Quién es ese Ron?, mas azul… son sus ojos, los ojos de Ron, estaba soñando con su mirada. Eso me ayudo a despertarme, había soñado con los ojos de Ron, el mejor amigo de mi novio, que había llegado hacia unas semanas a nuestra casa.

-¿Cómo… has dicho?-dije al fin abrí mis ojos, me desperece y me levante. La imagen que devolvía el espejo de la cómoda, era de una mujer con un hermoso camisón blanco, con sus cabellos todos revueltos y la mirada soñadora.

-Que pareciera que Ron, te ha contagiado… él perezoso todavía no ha levantado jajá, creo que tendrás que usar un taladro para despertarlo-Harry se estaba poniendo la corbata con gran esmero.

-¿Cómo?-estaba buscando la ropa que me iba a poner ese día, el traje negro, hoy tocaba corte y tenia que mostrar lo mejor de mi, camisa blanca, perlas, pollera de cintura alta y saco negro, zapatos de punta, negros.

-Que yo ya tengo que salir, me llamaron, tenemos junta con el Directorio, y sabes que me gusta hacer rápido esas cuestiones-dijo mi novio, se coloco el saco y salio de la habitación, quede mirando por donde había salido con la mirada en la puerta y cara de incrédula, ¿yo tenia que despertar al perezoso de Ron? Harry volvió a entrar a la habitación.

-Adiós cielo, por favor dile al profesor que si no se levanta ya, llegara tarde a su clase-me dio un beso en la mejilla y salio, desde las escaleras escuche-¡que tengas un lindo día Herms!

Suspire, me senté en la cama y me coloque las medias de liacra, hacia frió afuera, estaba comenzando Febrero y por lo que veía por mi ventana, había nevado la noche anterior, eso ayudaría que no pase frió con el tapado crema que llevaría. Me vestí y calce; y me dirigí a la habitación de Ron, me esperaba una ardua tarea.

Desde que él había llegado a nuestras vidas, se acoplo de la mejor manera, todas las noches cuando regresaba de la oficina los encontraba los dos cocinado y hablando animadamente. Harry y Ron, se llevaban de maravillas, él había echo regresar al Harry que siempre quise, del cual me hice amiga, ese pelirrojo era muy gracioso, todas nuestras cenas eran divertidas, incluso yo había cambiado, no me quedaba en mi estudio trabajando horas extras para los casos, sino que disfrutaba de hablar con aquellos dos hombres. Pareciera que todo iba de maravilla en la facultad, que todos los profesores aceptaron a Ronald, Ron, no le gusta que le llamen Ronald. Era casi imposible que no te caiga bien Ron, era bueno, considerado, amable y muy cómico; todo ello lo aprendí en los días que pasaron, siempre hacia una torta o algún postre, por ello no se despertaba, se quedaba hasta tarde, incluso cuando Harry y yo habríamos terminado de secar y guardar los platos, él se queda, le dijimos que no se molestara, pero a él le encanta, dice que es para el desayuno, o si alguno le picaba el bichito del hambre en la madrugada, creo que a él siempre le pica.

Toc-toc. Toco a la puerta, nada. Toc-toc. Nada. Decido aventurarme y abro la puerta, allí estaba, con la poca claridad del día, se notaba que estaba profundamente dormido, boca abajo.

Me acerco con cuidado mirando por donde pisar, una semana y esa habitación cambio rotundamente, papeles por todos lados, un saco de lana marrón largo colgado en la silla del escritorio, unos grandes zapatos de vestir tirados, mas papeles, ¿este hombre sabe lo que es ordenar?, me sobresalte, un gran ronquido de él me había tomado desprevenida, sonríe.

-Ron, levántate, tienes que ir a la facultad- me sentía como una madre despertando a un niño-Vamos Ron levántate- probé con zarandearlo un poco y logre que se coloque boca arriba. Lo mire bien, incluso con poca luz sus pecas y sus finas pestañas eran visibles, sus labios gruesos y su piel…, mire hacia otra dirección, me sentía sucia, viendo su boca, no estaba bien que le mirare la boca al mejor amigo de mi novio-¡Vamos Ron , levántate!¡como no me gusta que me hagan esperar!- mi paciencia se estaba acabando, me acerco y lo zarandeo un poco mas fuerte, no había caso, me acerque un poco mas, lo miro, él era un hombre grande pero a veces tenia comportamiento de adolescente, era tan bueno, tan gracioso, ¿Cómo no encariñarse con un hombre así?, y de un susurro le dije-Vamos cielo, levántate, tienes que ir a trabajar-me sorprendí mucho, nunca en mi vida le llame así a un hombre… exceptuando a Víktor, pero ni a Harry, como lo llamaba a él de esa forma, pero parecía que funciono.

-¿Qué haces aquí Hermione?-me dijo dormido, "¡ojala no me haya escuchado!", pensó nerviosamente la castaña, estaba muy inclinada sobre él.

-Eh… ¿Qué hago?... ¿que hago?... ¡ah si!... vine a despertarte, estas por llegar tarde-dije nerviosamente, ¿como era posible que este tipo pudiera hacer sentir tantas cosas a la vez?, se notaba que era especial, por ello que Harry lo quiera tanto. Me pongo recta otra vez, me sentía fuera de lugar, como si me hubiera pescado in fraganti- bue-bueno… te dejo para que te prepares, ¡sabes, llego tarde a la corte!, nos vemos a la noche Ron…

Ni le deje que me diga nada, estaba sumamente colorada, la ultima mirada que me dio, era de incredulidad, me miro extrañado, ¿será que se había dado cuenta que le llame cielo?

Mejor no pensar en esas cosas, tengo un largo día que me espera.

Harry

Aparco su auto, dentro del auto se abotono hasta arriba el cuello del tapado, se puso su gorra verde y salio a la mañana nevada. Camino unos cuantos metros en el estacionamiento, entrando al gran complejo que era ese lugar. Solo un año como pediatra llegaba en el hospital, él quería terminar sus estudios antes de asumir su puesto como socio mayoritario de la Institución.

-Buen día Dr. Potter- dijo la amable enfermera que se encontraba en la recepción.

-Buenos días Brenda-salido gentilmente, hace día que Harry mostraba una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Desde la llegada de su amigo Ron, había cambiado mucho su vida.

Ron sacaba lo travieso, lo gracioso… lo infantil de él; hace mucho tiempo que no se sentía así… así de joven. Él solo tenia 23 años, pero con el cargo que sus padres. Como cabeza del Hospital, la poca comunicación que tenia con sus tíos, la vida que llevaba, siempre entrando y saliendo, llamadas de emergencia… lo hacían sentirse como un robot, y sobre todas las cosas, lo que mas sentía era no tener lo que mas amo en la vida a su lado.

Harry esta de novio con Hermione, pero ella mas que una novia, amante o compañera... era su amiga. Su mejor amiga.

Los dos sufrieron por amor, incluso hoy en día Hermione no quería contar lo que sintió cuando su ultimo novio, Víktor la dejo. Y él… él conoció el amor de la mejor manera, aun cuando ellos habían sido unos crios, esos años de amor, de locura, que solo se sentía cuando estas enamorado de la persona correcta, y él lo estaba, esa persona era Ginny Weasley.

Todavía no sabe como paso, para que ella dejara de amarlo, por que algo debió ser, para que dejara de hablarle, de contestarle sus cartas, sus llamadas. Aun recordaba cuando ella lo llamo una noche de invierno, tarde, por el tono de voz que tenia, sabia que no debía estar bien, y fue allí cuando escucho las palabras mas triste, que era mejor que terminaran, que la distancia le hizo ver que no lo amaba como ella creía… no la amaba, fue allí cuando Harry dejo de escuchar y el razonamiento se escapo de su ser, entre cada lagrima que derramaba, fue cuando perdió el equilibro y empezó a suplicar por Ginny.

-¡Yo iré… esta misma noche saldré para allá!- dijo en un arrebato de locura.

_-No Harry, tu tienes tu carrera no dejare que vengas_- lo decía con una voz casi sin expresión.

-¡Tenemos que hablar, vernos… nosotros nos amamos Gin!... lo que paso… yo te ayudare a enfrentarlo… por favor- ya no estaba en sus cabales, lloraba y le faltaba el aire, sentía que el fin del mundo, su Ginny no podía terminar su relación, ella debía de estar muy mal, tenia que verla.

_-No Harry… yo ahora no puedo con esto, lo siento- _y corto. Corto toda comunicación con él, no Ron, que era su hermano con él de ella, primero se enojo muchísimo con él, por que él como su amigo lo tenia que ayudar, no dificultarlo, pero con los pasos de los mese lo entendió, ya que Ron nunca corto relación con el, el pelirrojo solo se desconecto de la parte que lo relacionaba con Ginny, por que él quería tanto a su hermana como a su amigo. Pero la tristeza y los llantos por las noches, cuando nadie lo veía, demostraba que aun la amaba, hasta que llego un día que dejo de tratar de saber algo de Ginny.

Fueron muchos meses mas tarde cuando él y Hermione decidieron volver, sabían los dos que estaban rotos, uno pos un amor olvidado y el otro por un amor fallido, ficticio.

Pero él nunca dejo de amar a ginny, esa niña pelirroja, alegre, tan buna, ella tenia una chispa que hacia que cuando llevaba iluminaba una habitación con su humor, con su desfachatez, con su personalidad tan enigmática y atrayente. Ella era la única dueña de su corazón.

-¿Dr. Potter?- su secretaria estaba enfrente de su escritorio, dándole los archivos de su próximo paciente.

-Oh perdona Ana… ¿y la reunión?

-Dijeron que lo llamarían…

Un suspiro, a él no le gustaba nada formar parte del directoria, pero si padre James, le había pedido que s mantenga activo en las decisiones, ya que él junto a su madre habían dado vida al hospital, solo por ello lo soportaba. Miro a su secretaria esperando que le diga algo mas, ella con una sonrisa le entrego el expediente. Se paro, miro hacia la ventana, nevaba mucho, no le gustaba el frió, le traía recuerdos.

Toc toc.

-Adelante- girándose con una sonrisa- ¿Parker?

Asistió la chica, no debía ser mas grande que él, y una niña muy bonita con colitas, vestido rosa y un gracioso gorro peludo rosa chicle, lo que le llamo la atención, era que la niña era pelirroja.

-Bueno ¿usted debe ser la señora Parker?- la chica asistió- ¿y tu preciosa cual es tu nombre?- dijo agachándose para quedar a la altura de ella.

La niña se ruborizo y se escondió tras las piernas de la mujer.

-¿Maggie no saludas?- dijo amablemente la chica.

-Que lindo nombre… Maggie- Harry la miraba de cuclillas, la niña de a momentos lo miraba y de otros se escondía nuevamente detrás de las piernas de la mujer.

-Vamos si tu no eres tímida…-dijo la chica agarrándola de la mano.

-¿Es ciento lo que dice tu madre, que no eres tímida?- trato de infundir confianza en la pequeña.

-Es mi sobrina, Maggie vamos…- la niña no dijo nada, pero de repente empezó a toser muy fuerte.

-Oh, déjame ver, así puedo hacer que esa fea tos se vaya- dijo Harry alzándola en la camilla de reexaminación, la niña se sitia adolorida, ya había dejado de jugar a la tímida y dejo que Harry escuchara su corazón y pulmones con el estetoscopio.

Para que la paciente se sintiera mejor el pelinegro empezó hacerle preguntas.

-Que lindas colitas… ¿tu te las hiciste?-dijo sonriendo.

-Mmm no… me lo hizo la tía- dijo orgullosa la niña.

-Ahaa pues le quedaron muy bonitas...- girándose hacia la mujer, ella permanecía callaba para que Harry siguiera con la revisión.

-Pelo… pelo a mi me gusta mi gollo…

-¡Oh si es bonito!, ¿tu lo elegiste?

-Aja pol que comina con mi pelo…¡ que es lojo!

-Así es, sabes yo tengo un amigo que tiene el cabello igualito al tuyo, ¡rojo!

-¿En selio?- dijo la niña sorprendida.

-Aja…

-Cho nunca conocí a otlo con pelo como cho- dijo soñadoramente y con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Pues yo si… fíjate- pero Harry no termino la oración, iba a decir que conoció a una niña pelirroja, pero no puso con el sentimiento- que hay luchas personas con el pelo como el tuyo- dijo acariciando la cabecita de la niña.

Parecía que el día se decidió a poner el recuerdo de ella en todos lados. La niña… las flores que una humilde señora le trajo por atender gratuitamente a su hijo…

La tarta de maleza que le invitaron por el cumpleaños de una de las enfermeras de su piso, era su favorita, y ella…. Ella la hacia de una forma tan especial, de una forma tan deliciosa, que su sentido del gusto, explotaba, ya que solo ella sabia como hacerla, la justa medida de todo los ingredientes, ni tan dulce , ni tan blanda, solo _su pelirroja…_definitivamente todo en ese día le recordaba a Ginny.

Llegando el final de la jornada, Ana le anuncio que tenía un último paciente, él que se estaba a punto de retirar solo asistió y se sentó nuevamente en su sillón.

-Hazlo pasar- siguió mirando unos estudios, escucho como se cerraba la puerta- ya estoy con usted.

-No se preocupe Doc- dijo en tono juguetón Ron. Decidió largar antes su última clase y pasarse por el consultorio de su amigo.

-¡Ron! qué haces aquí?- dijo sonriendo Harry.

-¡Nahh! Largue antes a la clase y me vine a verte… ya terminabas, ¿no?... no quiero molestarte. Dijo preocupado, moviendo las manos en forma rara.

-Jajajaj, tus estudiantes deben de estar mas que felices contigo como profesor, jajaj- él pelirrojo levanto los hombros como signo que le daba igual- no te preocupes me estaba por ir, ¿vamos?-dijo levantándose.

-Aja… ¿que te parece si salimos a pasear?... ir a comer...¡a lo de los gemelos!

-¡Si! Hace tanto que no los veo-dijo muy contento, los gemelos Fred y George eran primos de Ron, eran los tipos mas buenos, alegres y extremadamente bromistas. En una de las tantas cartas que Ron le escribió le contó que ellos abrieron un resto-Púb. Según escucho era un lugar muy popular, pero nunca fue por miedo a que lo rechazaran, porque eran muy unidos a los mellizos (Ron y Ginny, mas que nada a la chica- ¿pero no les molestara que yo aparezca por allí?

-¿Cómo? ¿Por que? Tan despistado, le costo entender a Harry- ¡ahhh!... ¡nooo! Jajaj, cada vez que nos juntábamos con ellos en Nueva york, cuando estábamos solos los tres, preguntaban por ti… ellos no se meten en esos asuntos… ¡además será como los viejos tiempos!- dijo el pelirrojo con chispas en los ojos.

-… bueno vamos- dijo semi-convencido.

-¡Si!- Ron parecía un adolescente otra vez.

-Le avisare a Hermione… puede ir, ¿no?

-¡Claro que si, así conocerá a los terribles!-dijo con mucho entusiasmo el pelirrojo.

Su amigo marco el número de su novia, Ron aguardo en silencio.

_-Hola Harry, ¿que sucede?_- dijo no muy atenta.

-Hola cielo, seguro que estas metida en el caso Marshall, ¿no?

_-ehh si… pero en un rato salgo para casa…_

-Por eso llamaba… Ron vino a buscarme… ¿que te parece salir a comer afuera esta noche?

_-¿Comer afuera?... ¿los tres?_- dijo con suspicacia.

-Si, al resto-pub de los primos de Ron, los gemelos…

_-Oh…_- Hermione recordó escuchar la palabra gemelos en las anécdotas del pelirrojo- _mmm bueno…_

Ron estaba como esperando un regalo, Harry asistió y él grito.

-¡Si!

_-¿Ese es Ron?_- dijo divertida la castaña.

-Si… volvió a ser un chico de 16 años, mi amigo jajaj…- veía como el pelirrojo hacia un baile con muchos movimientos- si lo vieras ahora jajaj…

_-Jajaja no me quiero imaginar… jajajaj… ¿a que hora pasa por aquí?_

-Mmm ¿te parece dentro de 30 minutos?

_-Bueno… besos y saludos a Ronald…_

-Te saluda Ronald- dijo divertido Harry.

-¡Oye como que Ronald!- poniéndose serio.

_-Dile que es una broma_- dijo con gracia Hermione al otro lado del teléfono- _¡en 30 nos vemos!_

-Bueno.

-Creo que somos una mala influencia para ella- dijo fingiendo estar serio Ron, cruzando los brazos.

Mientras Harry juntaba sus cosas, el pelirrojo le contaba su día y las ideas locas de algunos de sus estudiantes. Cuando estaban por salir por Hermione, a Harry le llamaron del Directorio, como sabia que le llevaría más de 15 minutos, le pidió a Ron que busque a su novia, le dio la dirección de su oficina.

Ron le dio la dirección al taxista, ya que Hermione tenia su propio auto, he irían juntos al resto, y Harry aria cuando terminara.

Ron

Cuando el hombre le paso el cambio a Ron, este bajo y se quedo sorprendió con lo grande que era ese edificio, con letras doradas se imponía Thomas-McBel y asociados. Era el buffet para el cual trabajaba la joven Hermione. Realmente esa chica lo tenia sorprendido, era una extraña pregunta, como podía ser tan ordenada, como podía ser tan espontánea, una de las noches se encontró sorprendido, ya que se ofreció ayudarle a cocinar la cena, como Harry todavía no llegaba, y él era el que generalmente le ayudaba con la elaboración de la comida, se encontró gratamente sorprendido, cunado ella le contó unos chistes, le contó algunas anécdota de cuando iba a la universidad, y algunas historias vergonzosas de Harry…. Que usaría en algún momento muy oportuno para poner colorado a su amigo.

La verdad era que disfrutaba de la compañía de la castaña, le gustaba hablar con ella, y se le formaba una sonrisa al pensar que ella, se estaba convirtiendo en su amiga, ya no parecía ser _la novia de su mejor amigo._

En la recepción le dijeron en que piso estaba la oficina de ella, tomo el ascensor, estaba muy ansioso… por ver a sus primos, junto a ellos había pasado gran parte de su vida y hacia 2 años que fue la ultima vez que Fred y George lo habían visitado en Nueva York, seria muy grato pasara unas horas en compañía de sus familiares, aunque estaba seguro que corría con la suerte que lo pongan en vergüenza, era la especialidad de los gemelos.

Al fin llego al bendito piso, no le gustaban los lugares pequeños y cerrados.

Encontró otra recepción, allí estaba sentada una linda chica rubia, menuda, con una blusa amarilla muy llamativa y unos pantalones negros… si quería llamar la atención, loro su cometido y especialmente con aquellos aros algo extravagante, y en su mano una birome con un curioso monito en la punta.

-Disculpa…

-Si en que puedo… ayudarte- Luna subió la vista y vio al hombre más sexy de su vida. Ron ese día iba con pantalón de vestir, camisa blanca, saco negro, el tapado de lana y una graciosa bufanda marrón con detalles en naranja, que le daban un aire a casual, inclusivo a niño, a ese hombre buen mozo.

Lo miro de arriba a bajo, Hermione no le hizo justicia a la hermosura de ese hombre, ella sabia que era el huésped en su casa, que era el mejor amigo de Harry, que era muy gracioso y que cocinaba estupendamente, pero nunca, NUNCA, ¡menciono que era extremadamente guapo!... de pronto la rubia se estaba preguntando cuando fue la ultima vez que había ido a cada de su amiga, ¡ahora tenia que hacer mas de seguido! Lo miro divertida, era muy evidente que ese hombre se encontraba incomodo con su mirada, pero eso le gusto mas a la chica, era tímido… ¡que lindo!

-Tu… eres Ron, ¿no?- dijo la rubia mordiéndose el labio, con una risa traviesa.

-Eh… si, ¿cómo lo sabes?- Ron se estaba poniendo cada vez mas incomodo, aquella chica no dejaba de mirarlo de arriba para abajo con una ceja levantada.

-Oh… mi jefa me contó sobre ti… ji ji- Luna tenia una risa de ratoncito.

-Ah… he venido a buscar a Hermione, ¿le avisas?-ya no había un grado mas de incomodidad para el pelirrojo.

-¡Claro!-dijo, levantándose seductoramente de su silla, antes de entrar al despacho de la castaña, la rubia se dio vuelta- por cierto yo soy Luna- sonrió y entro.

Ron algo colorado miro hacia otro lado.

Adentro, Hermione estaba sumergida en la demanda Marshall, se sobre salto cuando Luna cerro de golpe la puerta, la castaña levanto la viste y vio a su amiga apoyada por la puerta, con sus manos en el pecho, con su mirada soñadora y mordiéndose su labio inferior.

-Oh por dios Herms… es hermoso… no le hiciste justicia…

-¿De que hablas?- dijo dejando los documentos de lado. Luna fue hacia el escritorio, todavía con las manos en si pecho.

-De él… ¡de Ron!- dijo con un gritillo, no tan fuerte para que el pelirrojo la oyera.

-¡¿Qué? ¿Qué hace él aquí?- dijo exaltada, de pronto sus palpitaciones aumentaron considerablemente.

-Mmm no se… ji- a Luna se le había olvidado preguntar, con tanta lindura no se acordó.

-Oh… bueno hazlo pasar- Hermione se acomodo el traje, Luna le miro extrañada pero le hizo caso. Abrió de nuevo la puerta y lo encontró mirando los cuadros, con mirada inocente, sonrió encantada.

-Puedes pasar Ron- dijo en forma seductora, la castaña escucho el tono y arrugo el gesto.

-Gracias- dijo el chico y entro en la oficina de Hermione- ¿interrumpo?- la castaña no había cambiado todavía el seño.

-No pasa nada, ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿no estabas con Harry?-Ron siguió hasta el escritorio y le dio un calido beso en la mejilla a Hermione, ella se sonrojo, él volvió al otro lado del escritorio.

-Si pero lo atajaron unos minutos y me ofrecí a buscarte…

-¡Oh!... bueno dame un minito y estoy…- se levanto y aliso sus ropas, busco su tapado, su gorro gris y bufanda azul- ¿trajiste el auto?- dijo mientras se mirada en un espejo que estaba alado de la puerta.

-No. Vine en taxi- le respondió el pelirrojo, que se encontraba mirando las fotos que se estaban en la biblioteca, en ellas se mostraba a una Hermione con su titulo, con Harry, con sus padres y otra con la chica que se llamaba Luna. De repente sintió la mirada de la castaña en la nuca, la vio parada, con una leve sonrisa en sus ojos, ese día sus ojos estaban muy brillantes… "mmm que estoy haciendo!", posiciono su mirada en otro lugar.

-¿Por qué no esperaste a Harry?- dijo con ternura, que se haya tomado el atrevimiento de pagar un taxi para buscarla, le enterneció.

-Por que según recuerdo, me dijiste que no te gusta que te hagan esperar, entonces me ofrecí a buscarte, viendo que Harry le costaría mas que unos minutos la charla- dijo con simpleza Ron, sonrió y espero para abrir la puerta.

La chica se quedo totalmente roja, él la había oído esa mañana, ¿Qué tal si también la escuchado decirle cielo? Tenia que arreglar aquello.

-Ron… yo, bueno…

-Hermione se que soy un dormilón, perdona, seguro que fue una tarea difícil despertarme, perdóname tú, ¿y ahora nos vamos?- lo dijo tranquilamente.

La castaña asistió y salieron de la oficina, Luna saludo con la mano a su amiga, pero sus ojos y la sonrisa no Hernán para Hermione, sino lo eran para Ron.

-¡Espero verte pronto Ron!- lo dijo con doble intención, su amiga la miro feo, Ron algo colorado solo asistió y se preparo otra vez para el calvario del ascensor.

Hermione algo enojada, le siguió al pelirrojo dentro del elevador.

-Perdona a Luna, de chica se cayo de cabeza y desde entonces no es la misma, la pobre…

-¡Ah!... ¿se conocen hace mucho?- Ron daba gracias que estén hablando, así no pensaba en lo hermético que era la situación.

-Mmm si, del kinder.

-Me pareció… ¿simpática?-lo dijo tratando de ser cortes.

-Te incomodo un poco, ¿no?- dijo con una sonrisa Hermione.

-Je, ¿te diste cuenta?... si, solo un poco- Ron estaba avergonzado.

-Jajaja es la naturaleza de mi amiga…

Al fin se abrieron las puertas del ascensor y salieron al solitario corredor, mientras que Hermione le contaba las locuras de su amiga, Ron escuchaba atentamente. Llegaron al aparcamiento, se subieron y la castaña pregunto algo que lo inquietaba mucho.

-¿No seré un estorbo esta noche, si me quedo con ustedes?- dijo con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas.

-Jajaja, no claro que no, ¡veras que ellos son muy divertidos!, ellos respetan tanto como yo a Harry… además tu no tienes por que intimidarte, ni con ellos ni conmigo Hermione-dijo Ron con una linda sonrisa.

-¿Por… por que dices eso?

-Mmm por que a vece te noto, como algo cohibida con Harry, cunado yo estoy con ustedes, él es tu novio y a mi me parece bien…

Ella se sorprendió mucho, era cierto no se mostraba muy cariñosa con su novio frent5e del pelirrojo, pero por que era su naturaleza…. Y por otras razones, era mejor darle la razón a Ron y no decir nada más, ya que esa noche le esperaba muchas cosas.

-Si… tratare… ahora indícame por donde ir…


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo Nº4**

Ron

La noche estaba muy fría, el clima dejo de estar enojado y dejo que las nubes oscuras se disiparan y estrellas se avecinaba aquella noche de invierno, la brisa del frió corría por la pequeña abertura de la ventanilla del auto, por su pequeño problema, él no podía estar en algún lugar cerrado… le incomodaba.

-Podrías cerrar, entra frió…

Miro a la persona que estaba manejando, la castaña se notaba que tenia frió, la única parte que estaba destapado su cuerpo era su cuello, y mostraba como su piel se erizaba al contacto del viento fresco.

-Oh si disculpa…-cerro y fue automático, sintió que estaba en un tubo, cerrado, sin aire…

-Entonces… como se llama el Bar de tus primos-pregunto Hermione, ella estaba algo… ¿nerviosa?, ¿por que seria…? seguramente por conocer a parte de la familia de Ron, era una parte de la vida de Harry que no conocía, una extensión en donde ella no fue parte… una parte que solo conocía Ginny, seguramente por ello se sentía así.

-Se llama… La Madriguera…-fue repentino, reconfortante y doloroso a la vez, el recuerdo de su padre y sus hermanos, junto a los gemelos, corriendo por los alrededores de una gran casona, adornada con una gran jardín silvestre, tenia tres pisos, se notaba que tenia muchos años pero estaba bien cuidada, vieja pero hermosa; se vio a él de tan solo de 8 años con su caña de pescar, caminado bajo las grandes sombras de los nobles robles, yendo a la laguna que estaba cerca de allí, su hermana sosteniéndole la mano y en la otra, Ginny tenia su propia caña, sus primos atrás de ellos, hablando animadamente con Charlie, llevando las suyas al hombro, cuando giro su cara, vio como su padre y su tío iban de lo mas tranquilos charlado de sus cosas, pero aun así su padre le saludo, le guiño un ojo y le sonrió…

-Oh que nombre tan… -el recuerdo se disipo.

-¿Tan que?-su tono no fue muy educado que digamos, pero los gemelos le había puesto ese nombre al pub, en honor a su casa, en donde siempre habían pasado bien, en donde era el hogar de todos ellos, en donde se guardaban recuerdos de tiempos felices.

-Tan hogareño… jajajaj-relajo su semblante, ¿como era posible que haya cambiado tan repentinamente de humor?, hace una hora estaba contento, feliz, relajado, antes de salir de la universidad, sintió la necesitad de ver a sus primos, por ello fue a ver a Harry, a proponerle lo de la cena.

-Si… lo es, ya veras te divertirás mucho esta noche, ellos son graciosísimos, y…

-¿Y que?-pregunto algo asustada.

-Y no se vale traer a colación alguna de los mementos vergonzosos que ellos te van a contar, para tu beneficio después, ¡eh!

-Jaajajajaja, ¿y como sabes que harán eso?

-Oh, lo se… ellos nunca, nunca pierden oportunidad de hacerlo…-rió, se calmo, miro hacia fuera, estaba muy bonita la noche, no sabia por que, pero se olvido de que estaba en un lugar cerrado.

Hermione

Lo notaba distante, lo notaba nostálgico, lo notaba nervioso… ¿Por qué?, ¿seria por ella?, ¿ella lo incomodaba?, desde que estuvieron en el ascensor, él parecía ido, cortante, ¿realmente quería que ella vaya a conocer el lugar? O solo fue por cortesía para con Harry, parecía que iban tan bien estas ultimas semanas, él era un gran hombre, siempre servicial, educado, gracioso, ella también lo quería tener como un amigo, ella necesitaba de un amigo, y todo parecía indicar que Ron, quería lo mismo, pero ahora, hoy parecía ausente, como perturbado.

Después de intercambiar algunas palabras, ella decidió que no hablaría mas hasta llegar al pub, "La Madriguera", noto que su tono cambio cuando pregunto por que ese nombre, ¿se había enojado?, no sabia por que, a ella le gustaba el nombre, trasmitía confort, calidez… era hogareño… parecía que su humor cambio, cuando le dijo lo que pensaba de el.

El viaje de allí en más fue tranquilo, lindo, Ron seguía medio callado, pero su humor había mejorado.

Cuando llegaron al centro de la ciudad, el pelirrojo le indico la calle y en unos minutos estacionaron enfrente de un concurrido lugar, era un gran establecimiento, tenia un gran cartel de madera de roble y con letras talladas en color rojo, decía "La Madriguera", estaba pintado de verde bosque, con ventanales grandes y se dejaba ver un buen ambiente, con muchas mesas con manteles blancos, y sillas de madera oscura, y pequeños centros de mesa con flores silvestres en ellas.

Bajaron, Hermione estaba nerviosa, iba a conocer parte de la familia de Ron, ¿y que tal si ellos no la querían? ¿Qué tal si ellos se incomodaban con su presencia?, después de todo era la novia de Harry.

-Oye tranquila… ellos son buenos y además respetan a Harry y te afirmo que a ti también, nadie te va a juzgar-él sabia que Hermione tenia miedo, por ello le agarro del hombro y lo acaricio delicadamente, a ella le sintió bien… muy bien, era reconfortante. Pero seso, él retiro su mano y se adelanto para abrir la puerta del local, dejando un espacio para que ella entrara primero.

Aquella noche, el Resto estaba tranquilo, solo unas pocas mesas estaban ocupadas, la castaña pudo distinguir a un hombre pelirrojo atrás de la barra.

-¡¿Que es lo que ven mis bellos ojos?-dice George, cuando deposito una bandeja con vino y copas en el mostrador para que un mozo lo llevara a su mesa.

-¡Pero si es… el pequeño Ronnie!-grita Fred Weasley, un hombre pelirrojo, esbelto, alto, mas alto que Ron, salio de atrás del bar, le siguió el otro, igualito a él, Hermione no pudo evitar pregonarse, si Ginny era tan parecía a Ron, como lo eran estos dos.

Llegaron corriendo a su encuentro, tomaron al pelirrojo desprevenido, uno de ellos lo abrazo con tal ímpetu que lo alzo del suelo y el otro palmeaba su espalda.

-¡Oigan listo ya!-dijo Ron muy contento, su felicidad era contagiosa, la castaña se había echo a un lado para dejar que los familiares se reencuentren.

Y allí estaba esa risa, que hizo que Hermione dejara de mirar como los gemelos se ponian a lado del pelirrojo, y se concentrara en él, nunca desde que lo conoció, casi ya 5 semanas, lo escucho reírse axial, tan… libre… tan feliz. Esto era nuevo, le gustaba.

Ella no lo sabia pero, nadie mas que Harry tenia noción, que el pelirrojo no estaba completo, él era graciosos y divertido, pero siempre hasta un punto, ese punto que su mirada se volvía oscura y sin brillo, Hermione no lo notaba porque nunca lo vio como el pelinegro, en sus tiempos de plena felicidad, en aquellos años realmente era: totalmente abierto, sincero y espontáneo… feliz.

-¡No nos puedes culpar, si al fin vemos a nuestro primo…!

-Si, además, tenemos entendido de que estas aquí hace más de un mes, ¡y recién ahora te dignas a venir, eso esta mal Bilius!

-¡Oye no hay necesidad de llamarme así!-dijo divertido Ron, golpeo en el brazo a George, pero los ojos vivos del gemelo se fijaron en Hermione, y este codeo a su hermano.

-Ohoooo ahora ya sabemos el por que…

-¿Mmm, que?-vio que los gemelos tenían los ojos achispados, y miraban en dirección a Hermione, ahora entendía, pero ellos al contrario de entenderlo bien, pensaron retorcido, como siempre.

-Les presento, ella es Hermione, LA novia de Harry, Hermione ellos son Fred y George Weasley, mis adorable y nada, pero nada santos, primos.

-Jajajaj es un gusto Hermione, por un momento nosotros…

-… pensamos que eras la novia de Ronnie, y por eso nos tenia olvidados…-uno termino la frase del otro.

-Oh-fue lo único que dijo, se sonrojo, "¿la novia de Ron?", se quiso patear, ella tenia novio y era Harry, Ha-rry… mejor dejar allí ese… pensamiento-mucho gusto, he escuchado mucho sobre ustedes, espero no molestar…

-¡Pero que dices! nada de eso…-dijo el que parecía ser George, le agarro por los hombros y la condujo a la barra.

-¿Y donde esta el Dr. Potter?-pregunto Fred, que iba detrás con Ron, una vez llegado a la barra, los gemelos se pasaron de lado y les ofrecieron algo de tomar, la castaña acepto un jugo de naranja y el pelirrojo una cerveza.

-Él vendrá en unos minutos, ¿tenia una reunión?-pregunto la castaña a Ron, él asistió.

-Bueno entonces… muy bien… ahora explícanos por que recién ahora te vemos Ronald-dijo Fred, fingiendo enfado y cruzándose de brazos.

La castaña se rió por lo bajo, este le miro ceñudo, ella sabia que no le gustaba su nombre completo, pero le intrigaba saber el por que de su silencio.

-Bueno quería asentarme bien… quería tener todo listo para, bueno verlos… no lo se realmente, no se van a poner sentimentales, ¿no?... además ¿Cómo supieron que yo ya estaba aquí?, vine con un plan de sorprenderlos y no se…-el pelirrojo dejo escapar una sonrisa burlona, lo que sea que estaba pasando por su cabeza, era muy cómico, eso lo pareció a Hermione.

-Je lo supimos por Ginny…-al momento que lo dijo, Fred Weasley se arrepintió, giro su cabeza para la dirección de Hermione, ésta trato de mantener la postura, no quería que el nombre de la hermana de Ron, sea un tema tabú entre los presentes, era un hecho que Ginny existía, y ella, Hermione estaba conciente y no tenia ningún problema con ello, solamente le preocupada el animo de Harry, después de todo fue y… es el gran amor de su mejor amigo/novio.

Ron supo que mas allá de lo que los gemelos pudieran pensar, a ella no le importaba el nombre de Ginny, por ello siguió la conversación como si nada.

-Ah, fue "la bocona", miren si, yo llegue aquí hace 5 semanas y bueno lo que pasa es que ella no sabe donde me estoy quedando.

-¿Cómo?-dijo George, estaba muy sorprendido, como era que Ron pudiera hablar tan libremente de la ex de Harry, enfrente de la que ahora era la actual novia del susodicho, y aun mas, cuando miro a la castaña y vio como ella no se mutaba a tal revelación.

-Si, no quise decirle que me quedaba en lo de Harry…-por la mirada de Fred, que era más o menos: _"¿Qué dices tonto? ¡No ves que esta la novia de él a lado tuyo!"_, este solo sonrió-Hermione lo sabe-ella asistió tímidamente, Ron la miraba calidamente, como a alguien en quien confiaba-pero… pero Harry no, así que lo dejamos ahí, ¿si?

Los gemelos se miraron, impresionados, por la camarería que había entre Ron y la novia de Harry, lo meditaron, y en un conjunto levantamiento de hombros, lo dejaron ir… por ahora, por lo menos hasta estar solos con su primo.

-Así que la novia de Harry…-empezó Fred, con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

-Si-dijo esta, conociendo la fama de los gemelos, ella no se dejaría intimidar por los primos de Ron.

-Bueno… nuestro pequeño Jimmy, Eligio a una dama muy bonita, si puedo decirlo-dijo George, desplegando su galantería, Hermione solo sonrió.

-Jajaja gracias-dijo la castaña, este ultimo levanto una ceja, Ron mirada divertido la escena, luego llego unas de las mozas a preguntarle algo a los gemelos.

-Disculpe Sr. Weasley-los tres pelirrojos dieron vuelta su cara en dirección a la linda rubia, que se quedo parada allí, media sonrojada por tener la atención de los tres hombres.

-¿Si Verety?-pegunto Fred.

-Bueno… un cliente quiere devolver el plato, cambio de parecer y quiere otro...

-Esta bien Verety, por esta noche te dejamos en tus manos, ¿si?, llego nuestro primo, y queremos estar con él-la chica asisto con entusiasmo, viendo el desafió que sus jefes le dejaban.

-Bueno que les parece si llevamos nuestras bebidas a una mesa alejada y esperamos a Jimmy allí-dijo George, tomando su cerveza y la de su hermano.

Todo iba de maravilla, Hermione se reía como nunca de las ocurrencias de los gemelos, era muy divertidos, notaba como a Ron se le ponian rojas las orejas, este solo se limitaba a mírales feo a ellos y con una mirada de vergüenza ella, cuando contaban algo vergonzoso del pelirrojo.

-¿Pero por que esta tardando tanto Harry?-preguntó su novia. En ese instante se escucho la campanilla de la puerta del resto, los 4 vieron, voltearon a ver y vieron a un hombre alto con tapado gris oscuro y una gorra verde sonriendo.

Los gemelos se levantaron y caminaron primeros, Fred grito:

-¡Jimmy!-muchos de los clientes miraron extrañados, pero luego siguieron con su cena, tanto Fred como George, llegaron al mismo tiempo y abrazaron a Harry con mucha efusividad, era de esperarse pasaron casi 6 años desde la ultima vez que lo vieron, el pelinegro era como parte de la familia, muchos recuerdos, muchos veranos, muchas travesuras en el colegio, muchas historias.

-¡Fred, George!-dijo este muy contento, era como retroceder el tiempo y tener 16 años otra vez, estos lo soltaron, se veían igual, como que los años no le pasaron facturas, los mismos desalmados pelirrojos, pecudos, con ojos azules y sonrisa traviesa.

-Creciste Jimmy…

-Ya nadie me llama así, solo ustedes-dijo divertido Harry, llegando a la mesa, saludando con gesto a Ron y este se cambio de silla, para que Harry se sentara a lado de Hermione, le saludo con un beso en los labios a la castaña, que se sonrojo notablemente.

-Si lo dedujimos, si hasta Hermione te llama Harry…

-Jajajaj, si es que ese es mi nombre…

-Pero también lo es James-dijo divertido George, era verdad solo los gemelos llamaban Jimmy, ya que el nombre completo de Harry, era Harry James Potter, y era la forma que los gemelos lo llamaba, solo ellos, el porque no lo sabían, pero a Harry le gustaba, de su boca salía divertido, espontáneo, le parecía bien. Pero solo ellos dos lo podían hacer, a Ron no le molestaba, para nada, y alguna vez a Ginny tampoco.

-Así que… Doctor… ¿eh?

-Así es…

-¿Quieres una cerveza… Harry?-dijo Fred, cuando este amago en ir a buscarla, Ron le detuvo y fue él quien busco, quería darle tiempo a los recién reunidos para hablar, después de todo había pasado mucho tiempo. Cuando volvió lo hizo con 4 cervezas.

-¿Harry?-el gemelo hizo un gesto de hombros-no se siente bien, saliendo de tu boca Fredo, prefiero Jimmy…

-Ok… entonces, como estas, tu vida… todo… nos tenias muy abandonados…

-Je lo se… lo lamento, lo saben…-Harry se puso incomodo, no tenia ganas de hablar de temas dolorosos, además estaba Hermione allí, no quería traer aquello a colación.

-Bueno, ¡¿cuéntanos como es que conseguiste una chica como Hermione?-dijo George exageradamente, la castaña sonrió, Harry la abrazo.

-¡Pero si ustedes ya saben sobre ella!-los gemelos lo miraron asombrados, el pelinegro al ver que estos no se acordaban-ella es mi mejor amiga, esa chica de quien siempre les hable…

-¡ ¿Tu eras la que le acompañaba a robas manzanas al verdulero de la esquina de su barrio?-Hermione se sonrojo a no poder mas, esa era una de las anécdotas de niños que tenía con Harry, no era por vandalismos que lo hacían, las "tomaban prestado", para sus días de campo… nada más.

-¡OH no lo puedo creer… te has puesto roja!-dijo Ron, estaba muy colorada, él ya lo sabia, sabia un montón de historias de ella, pero nunca le dijo, el quería que ella confiara en él, que ella le contara, Ron la miro otra vez le pareció adorable, se sintió incomodo… malo… dirigió sus ojos azules a su amigo, este estaba radiante, si esa era la palabra, simplemente radiante, si lo pensaba bien , era como estar nuevamente en la sala común de su colegio, en un día cualquiera luego de clases, Harry, los gemelos él, hablando de cualquier cosa, la única persona que faltaba, estaba en otro país. Se había desconectado de la conversación, ahora Harry Hermione le contaban de sus vidas, de su relación, era mejor que ellos hablaran, él solo escucharía.

-… Y llevamos viviendo en la casa tres años…-Hermione termino su relato.

-Ahh que bueno, pues yo ahora estoy en pareja, ¿recuerdas a Angelina Johnson?...-dijo Fred, mirando a Harry.

-¿La que jugaba con nosotros en el equipo?-el gemelo asistió-¡al fin!... estuviste loquito por ella mucho tiempo…

-Ni que lo digas, no sabes, vino una noche alteradísimo… me despertó, saltaba de alegría, no entendía una palabra, hasta que se calmo y me contó que se encontró con ella en la calle, que fue pura…

-…pura casualidad, chocamos, me pregunto si era Fred, yo le dije que si, me sorprendió que supiera cual gemelo era, y charlamos y acordamos en salir a tomar algo…

-…desde allí, están juntos…-dijo George contento, su hermano estaba locamente enamorado de Angelina, él en algún tiempo lo estuvo también, pero desistió, cuando vio que ella miraba a Fred.

-Me alegro por ti Fredo…-dijo Harry, su amigo era feliz, eso era mas que bueno-¿y Tu George?

-¿Yo? nada, disfrutando de la vida… como aquí mi primito, que esta muy callado por cierto…

-¿Qué?, solo escuchaba….

-Jajaj naaah a mi se me hace que no se recupero de la pulpo…. Nada mas-dijo Harry muy picadamente a su amigo, Hermione paro las orejas, ¿Quién era la pulpo? Ron cerro sus ojos con pesadumbre y dolor, ¡Harry maldito!, se las iba a pagar…

-Ohooo si, ¿recuerdas Ron?

-… tu adorable Lavender…-dijo George, el pelirrojo lo miro muy, pero muy feo-jejeje recuerdos vienen a tu mente eh Ronald…

Hermione ya no apuntaba mas, quería saber quien era esa Lavender, que los chicos usaban para molestar a Ron.

-¿Qui-quien es Lavender?-miro a su novio, a los gemelos y luego, por ultimo a Ron, este se puso colado, de nuevo sus orejas se pusieron rojas.

-Lavender…ella fue la primera novia de Ron-dijo con sorna Fred, sonó como si ella fue la primera de muchas cosas.

-Ella era in-so-por-table cielo, ella era chillona, cursi… simplemente… ¡guac!

-"Won-Won tráeme esto", "Won-Won ven", "busca, trae…."-imito con voz chillona  
Fred.

-¡Oigan yo la quería!-salto de su asiento el pelirrojo apuntando con su dedo índice a sus amigos, muy colorado. Evito mirar a la castaña, ésta se sintió extraña, se sintió triste, traicionada, pero cambio su animo cuando Ron empezó a rehice a carcajadas, era una simple broma-si lo se ella era una pesada, pero que puedo decir-lo dijo encogiéndose de hombros-¿y ahora podemos comer? ¿O son tan tacaños que no nos van a invitar a comer?-solo lo dijo para fastidiar a gemelos.

-¿Cómo que tacaños?...

-¿Recuerdas quienes te compramos tu primer traje de gala?-dijeron Fred y George fingiendo enfado.

-Lo se… pero me muero de hambre chicos…

-¿Qué quieren?-pregunto Fred.

-Yo… un filete con papas y ensalada verde-dijo muy entusiasmado Ron.

-Lo mismo-dijo Harry, su novia le miro sorprendida, era impresionante como su estomago había crecido desde que llego Ron a sus vidas, pero la comida no le pasaba factura, ¡hombres y sus metabolismos!-tengo hambre…

-¿Tu Hermione?-pregunto George, levantándose también para ayudar a su hermano.

-Solo una ensalada mixta.

-Enseguida volvemos-y los pelirrojos se perdieron de vista.

-Así que Lavender-dijo la castaña, se quedo curiosa por saber más acerca de esta chica misteriosa.

-Oh no, ¿tu también Hermione?-dijo derrotado Ron.

-¿Qué?, solo es curiosidad…

-Cielo, es que esta chica fue un ser muy especial… y solo Ron se fue a enredar con alguien así…

-Ehy… ten cuidado con lo que dices Potter-dijo riendo el pelirrojo-ella era muy molesta, todo lo que dijeron los muchachos era verdad, y mucho mas, pero que puedo decir tenia 16 años, era un adolescente con hormonas alborotadas y ella me tenia ganas jajajaj-dijo inocentemente Ron.

-Oh que modesto…-dijo con sorna la castaña, igual quería saber más. ¿Y como era?

-¿Lavender?-dijo Harry, su novia estaba muy curiosa esa noche.

-Mmm alta, muy linda, rubia, ojos celestes, buen cuerpo…-dijo Ron, recordando a su antigua novia.

-Ahaaa así si te pudo haber gustado Luna…

-¿Qué?-eso descoloco al pelirrojo, como había saltado el nombre de la loca amiga de Hermione en aquella conversación.

-¿Cómo… como? ¿Qué es lo que paso? ¿Qué me perdí?-dijo extrañado Harry, aquello era nuevo para él.

-La amiga de Hermione hoy me miro muy raro.

-No te miro raro-dijo divertida la castaña-solo que le gustaste…

-Eso era… a me pareció…

-¿Qué te pareció?

-Que... que me quria comer-dijo sonrojado el pelirrojo, a Hermione le parecio muy tierno.

-Jajajaj Ron, Luna es una buena chica…

-Yo no digo que no lo sea, pero… igual ¿a que vino todo esto?

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto la castaña, al desconcierto del pelirrojo.

-El tema de Luna.

-Ah si, y pues que perece ser que a ti te gustan las rubias-dijo con simpleza y malicia la castaña.

-Hermione a mi no me gustan las mujeres por su color de pelo, a mi me gustan por su carácter, por su humor, por sus simpleza-muy en el fondo, en la cabeza de de Hermione, ella guardo cada una de las características descriptas por el pelirrojo.

-Ohooo no te hagas el profundo Ron, y que me dices de Fleur, ella era rubia, esta bien no hacias distincion de cabellos, je recuerdo tambien a… Romilda-según pudo ver Hermione, ese nombre traía acarreado una historia.

-Gracias Harry, me dejas como un mujeriego-dijo graciosamente Ron.

-Amigo perdona, él no es mujeriego cielo, solo es… un chico curioso jajajaj-Harry sabia de las relaciones pasajeras de su amigo, a pesar de las distancias de los últimos años, ellos se contaban esas cosas. Hermione vio que el ambiente cambio, ella no quería eso, así que decidió cambiar de tema, por lo menos hasta que el pelirrojo este cómodo hablando de eso con ella.

-¿Y si cambiamos de tema?

-Me parece perfecto-dijo con una gran sonrisa Ron, y pudo notar que las mejillas de la castaña se tiñeron de rosa, muy a sus adentros este sonrió por su cometido.

-Harry, ¿Cómo te fue hoy?

Y así quedaron los tres hablando de la vida, esperando a los gemelos, aquella noche de invierno donde las estrellas al fin podían decir presente, estas 5 personas disfrutaban la compañía mutua.

Harry y los gemelos se reencontraba y ponian de nuevo en marcha su amistad, amistad que fue interrumpida por percances del destino, y otros dejaban paso que el anonimato de sus pasados, y se disponían a darse a conocer, especialmente a esta florida amistad que estaba naciendo, al fin entre Ron y Hermione, se iban conociendo de verdad.

8


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo Nº5**

Harry

La experiencia de ver a los gemelos nuevamente, fue más que gratificante para él, hace mucho tiempo que no se sentía con tanta soltura y desliz, tan joven,… tan vivo.

Recordó, ya en su cama, junto a Hermione, en el resguardo de su hogar, las horas pasadas en que el Resto de Fred y George, aquel lugar le agrado tanto desde que ingreso, ya que desde que entro fue invadido por aquel aroma, tan familiar, a flores silvestres.

Cerró los ojos y dejo que el recuerdo de aquel aroma le llenara. En una de las veces que se quedo solo con Fred, "Freddo", le pregunto, ¿por que aquellas flores?, este al principio no entendió, pero luego vio el fantasma de la pelirroja en los ojos del pelinegro, suspiro grande y le dijo por que a ellos les hacia acordar a la Madriguera, lugar donde todos había sido felices y querían que aquel aroma este con ellos siempre, por ello mandaban a buscar de la zona de Ottery St. Catchpole aquellas flores lilas silvestres.

Harry solo asistió, el gemelo tenían razón, La Madriguera si que era uno de sus preferidos en el mundo, mas allá de Ginny, mas allá de su pasado amoroso, mas allá que su cabello color fuego siempre olía a aquellas flores, aquel lugar era protagonista de unos de los partes que en su memoria tenían mayor aprecio, ya que en aquella pradera vivió su única familia, los Weasley.

Abrió nuevamente los ojos, miro largamente y tendido a su novia, Hermione respiraba pausadamente, estaba muy calmada. Ella era la persona mas maravillosa del mundo, esa noche se había reído de cada broma de los gemelos, tanto que su jugo salió una vez de su nariz, de tanta risa que le dio saber que ellos provocaron el miedo a las arañas a Ron, no se puso colorada ni se apeno de aquella acción, se mostró simple y transparente ante ellos, nunca se sintió con miedo o juzgada, él lo sabia, la conocía.

Se sintió culpable por haber estado pensando tanto en Ginny en ese día, va esas semanas, era inevitable, ya que había alguien en su casa que le recordaba todo el tiempo. Pero Ron no tenia la culpa, era que él todavía no había encontrado como separarlos uno de otro. Ron era Ron y ella… era… ¿quien era?

Miro nuevamente a la castaña, de pronto se sintió indecoroso, como si la estuviera engañando, no quería ese sentimiento de culpa en él. Estaba enamorado de ella, lo sabia, pero aun así sabia que aquel sentimiento no era puro, pero aun así ellos estaban juntos.

Pero para poder estar en paz con él mismo, tenia que sacarse aquel molesto puntazo de su ser, tenía que saber algo de la verdad. Espero muy calmadamente, esperaba a que surgiera el tema, pero nunca llegaba, no podía seguir así, viniendo con un pie en el desconcierto total y otra en la vida real.

Sin hacer ruido, salió de la cama, tapo bien a Hermione, la miro y dulcemente sonrió, salió al pasillo, agudizo sus oídos para ver si su amigo se pego una vuelta por la cocina, pero con lo comido y bebido supuso que no había espacio en el pelirrojo para comer mas, se sintió mal por querer despertado pero ya no aguantaba mas.

Camino un poco mas hasta la puerta de su mejor amigo, hacia frió esa noche, lo sentía, ya que a medida que caminaba, la temperatura de su cuerpo iba descendiendo.

Ron

Se encontraba en la novena nube, lo estaba de lo mejor, cuando un sonido seco y seguido interrumpió su sueño. Estaban golpeando la puerta, lo sentía, muy en su inconsciente, pero él estaba muy a gusto en su cama, tan calentito, tan cómodo, y ese incesante golpeteo le estaba volviendo loco. Dio una y mil vueltas, se hizo el sordo, no se iba, no lo podía ignorar mas, era mejor levantarse a ver que era.

La sorpresa fue que era Harry, más despeinado que lo usual, con el antejo medio colgado y muy despierto.

-¿Harry?-dijo muy, muy dormido.

-¿Te desperté?-dijo sarcásticamente, pero muy bien fingido el sentimiento de culpa.

-¿Te parece?...-le miro muy con cara de pocos amigos, pero al notar la cara de preocupación en su amigo, lo supo enseguida-… Harry olvidas quien soy… se que cuando haces algo así, es por que estas endemoniadamente metido con algo, y necesitas a un idiota para que te ayude a resolver tu enigma… y generalmente yo soy ese idiota…-dijo rascándose la cabeza, estaba algo mas despierto, lo sabia muy bien, en el internado, en las vacaciones, cuando Harry se encontraba inquieto, siempre le despertaba a él, para que intercambiaran ideas de lo que le sucedía al moreno, así Harry podía ver de otra perspectiva-…pasaaaaa-dijo con un gran bostezo.

-Gracias Ron, ¿Qué te parece si tomamos un café en vez? Axial te despiertas…-dedicándole una gran sonrisa a su amigo. El pelirrojo suspiro rendido, se puso su bata y bajaron juntos.

Una vez sentados en la mesa de la cocina, ambos con cafés en las manos, los dos hombres se miraron a los ojos, Ron no decía nada, por que el que tenía que hablar era Harry, estaba esperando que su amigo soltara aquello que le molestaba. El pelirrojo levanto las cejas invitándolo a hablar, luego de un sorbo de la bebida caliente.

-Ginny-dijo decidido. Ron lo miro muy sorprendido, pero no se muto, sabia que aquello iba a pasar, francamente pensaba que Harry iba a pedir explicaciones hace mucho tiempo atrás.

-Muy bien… ¿Qué quieres saber?

-¿Por qué no sabe que estas viviendo conmigo?-dijo muy seriamente, ya no le importaba que el pelirrojo se enterara, que él sabía.

-Por que yo no hablo de ti con ella-dijo, no se sintió mal, sabia que su amigo conocía el trato no expreso de los mellizos.

-Esta bien… ¿pero al punto de mentir donde estas viviendo?

Por primera vez Ron suspiro, no sabía como seguir aquello, implicaba contarle que Ginny estaba saliendo aflato al fin y sabía que podía afectar a Harry.

-Es que es complicado Harry…-su amigo lo miro intensamente-veras ella… aun… aun tu le afectas, ¿ok?... y al fin esta saliendo a flote, con lo de papa, con las muchas decisiones que tomo… y aquel día cuando le di la noticia de Londres, estábamos allí en su sala, ella llorado al fin aceptado, dejándome ir… no le podía decir que me quedaría contigo, era como una traición, mucho para que ella soportara una sola noche…-el moreno solo escuchaba, simplemente Harry no sabia que decir, algo en él ardió cuando escucho que todavía él le afectaba, ¿Qué quería decir eso? ¿Qué ella sentía cosas por él todavía?¿que aun con los años ella…?-… no puedo decirle que me quedo contigo y Hermione…-escucho aquella palabra que le devolvió a su vida, _Hermione,_ si él estaba en una relación con una mujer maravillosa, que resultaba ser su mejor amiga, su soporte todos esos años, se sintió malvado, ¿como estuvo pensando tener una oportunidad con la pelirroja?¿como ser tan bárbaro?-… no te cabrees, con el tiempo le diré.

-Esta bien Ron, te entiendo, no quiero ser motivo de disturbio entre tu y ella… es que el que llegaras aquí, pensé que muchas de las pregunta que tengo, al fin iban a tener respuestas…

-Harry yo solo puedo hablar por mi, no lo voy hacer por ella, esas preguntas que tienes solo ella puede responderte- solo esperaba que lo que él estaba diciendo, pasara, por que así traería mucha paz a las vidas de esos dos.

-Solo… solo quiero saber algo de ella, Ron…-dijo suplicando el moreno, derrotado, mas allá de su conciencia, mas allá de su moral, estaba la morbosidad de saber de la mujer que fue su único amor.

-Bueno ella es maestra jardinera, adora a los niños… vive sola, muy ocupada, sigue siendo tan bestia, mandona, gritona e insufrible como siempre, bueno por lo menos conmigo-dijo con una mueca el pelirrojo de seguido le dio una sorbida mas al café, su amigo lo imito, ya que desde que comenzaron a hablar él pelinegro simplemente se había quedado quieto.

-jajajaj que bueno, si los niños siempre fueron su debilidad…-dijo con una mirada de añoranza.

-Si…y…-no sabia si decirlo, no sabia si contarle, era raro, él se sentía chismoso, pero Harry ya tenia su vida, tenia a Hermione-… y esta saliendo con un buen muchacho… y es mucho que yo lo diga… Cedrig…

Harry ya había escuchado ese nombre, el primer día de Ron en Londres, y si, se sintió igual que ahora, como un puntazo en el alma, en el corazón, pero no podía objetar nada, ya que el esta en una relación hace mas de cuatro años con otra mujer. Su voz, sonó tomada cuando al fin hablo, como si estuviera resfriado por varios días.

-… que bueno…

-Yo… yo te lo conté por que bueno… tu eres feliz con Hermione y ella también lo esta logrando ahora-dijo con mucha pesadumbre el pelirrojo, pero no iba a contar la profesión de Cedrig, eso no, seria muy duro para Harry.

-Esta bien Ron, yo te pedí saber de ella… me alegro que este bien, que este saliendo adelante, y no quiero que ella sea un tema imposible para nosotros, somos amigos desde siempre y sabes que puedes contarme todo, no quiero que sufras por algo que no quisimos meterte, pero igual quedaste dentro…

-Lo se compañero, pero ambos son mis hermanos, ambos son mi familia, y yo solo quiero que sean felices… -su amigo asistió, cuando Ron noto que esa mirada de duda y dolor se apaciguo en los ojos verdes de Harry, se levanto y dejo las tasas en el regadero, ni la mitad del liquido se bebió.

Ambos se dieron las buenas noches y se marcharon a sus habitaciones.

Harry no durmió muy bien, millones de imágenes invadían su mente, donde una muchacha pelirroja era protagonista, con sus sonrisas, con sus vueltas, sus piruetas, con sus gestos, con sus caricias… todas a un hombre que no tenia rostro, pero él escuchaba claramente aquella voz cantarina, _Cedrig… te amo Cedrig… ven… abrázame… hazme el amor…_. Sudaba, daba una vuelta, no podía en esa posición, lo hacia de nuevo, aquellas imágenes que eran parte de sus recuerdos, ahora se estaba convirtiendo en pesadillas, ya que él no era el hombre con quien estaba Ginny, ya no lo era, era otro que la hacia reír, que la acariciaba, que le abrazaba en esas noches frías, otro que la amaba… un hombre llamado Cedrig...

Era temprano, lo sabia pero no podía seguir fingiendo que dormía, por que su mente le atormentaba, a la final no sabia que fue mejor, la ignorancia de la vida de Ginny, o el saber que ella era feliz.

Se levanto, necesitaba refrescarse un poco, entro en su baño particular, hacia frió, pero al igual se mojo con agua fría. Harry se miro en el espejo tenia unas marcas oscuras bajos sus ojos verdes, mostrando su develación. No podía seguir así, tenía que enfocarse en su vida, en su mundo, él estaba en Londres, viviendo con Hermione, trabajando en el Hospital, estando a la cabeza del mismo, esa era su vida, Ginny tenía otra en Nueva York.

Salió del baño y se recostó en el marco, miro a su novia, la castaña era una mujer muy hermosa, su respiración era tranquila y pausada, sus cabellos castaños estaban desparramados por toda su almohada, que le hacían ver como un ángel. Hace unas semanas que ellos no intimaban, si se lo pensaba desde que Ron había llegado a la casa, recién se dio cuenta de tal acto. ¿Ella se sentiría menospreciada por él? No quería eso, quería ahora más que nunca dejar las cosas en el pasado, seguir la vida.

Afuera se escucho movimientos, milagrosamente Ron estaba despierto, pero no quería salir todavía de su habitación.

En su ser se despertó algo, que estaba dormido, él no lo admitía pero era la culpa de pensar tanto en Ginny, de sentirse celoso del tal Cedrig.

Se acerco sigilosamente a la cama, se metió dentro, acaricio la mejilla descubierta de su novia, ya que ella estaba durmiendo boca abajo, su piel morena era tersa, y tenia unas bellas pestañas, bien largas y curbosas.

Hermione se empezó a moverse un poco al contacto.

-Mmm… ¿Harry?...

-Buenos…-beso en la frente-… días…-beso en la mejilla-… cielo…-beso en la boca.

-Buenos días...-dijo algo extrañada.

-Hola…-dijo acomodándose un poco mas cerca de la castaña, la abrazo, le acariciaba la espalda, se apego un poco mas, Hermione estaba mas que desconcertada, Harry estaba mas que despertó esa mañana.

-¿Harry estas bien?

-Aja… quiero besarte mucho esta mañana cielo…-dijo perdiéndose por la parte baja de su cuello.

Le salía muy bien aquello a la castaña, dejo de estar quieta y le abrazo a su novio, dejo escapar un leve sonido, le había besado con mucha suavidad y ternura su oreja, eso le salía agradable a ella, masajeaba su espalda grande, este se puso encima de ella, se miraron, había ternura en las miradas de ambos, se besaron con mas intensidad.

-Harry nos va a oír…-dijo cuando tuvo un momento de cordura Hermione, fue cuando escucho ruidos abajo, se acordó de Ron, ella no quería que supiera que estaba pasado allí, lo sentía mal.

-Entonces seremos muy calladitos…-dijo besando su clavícula, parecía que Harry no tenia intenciones de detenerse, ella se lo planteo mejor, eran novios y hace mucho que no hacían el amor, ella no se podía negar.

La mano de Harry encontró camino por dejado del camisón de ella, acaricio con mucha paz y ternura su estomago, viajo hacia arriba, hacia los pechos de su amante, sentía como ella estaba poniéndose cada vez mas excitada. Quería que ella se sienta querida. Finalmente le saco su preciso camisón blanco, la miro con infinito afecto, era hermosa y él era afortunado. Ella le sonrió y se dejaron llevar por el momento.

Cuando bajaron ambos de la mano, el pelirrojo ya estaba por salir de la casa, muy abrigado.

-Buenos días…-dijo algo serio.

-Buenos días amigo… ¿ya te vas?-dijo muy animado el pelinegro, después de la sesión de sexo con su novia, él se sentía mejor, con la conciencia tranquila.

-Si ya desayune… deje en la cocina para ustedes…-dijo con una sonrisa, pero sus ojos no tenían la misma sintonía, lo noto Hermione-… tengo reunión en la Universidad…-dijo saliendo de la casa.

-Que tengas un buen día Ron…-dijo con algo de culpa la castaña, ella tenía la sensación que Ron sabia que habían hecho ella y Harry arriba.

El pelirrojo solo la miro y asistió con la cabeza, saludo con la mano a su amigo.

Ginny

Había pasado unas cuantas semanas desde que su mellizo se había ido a Inglaterra, lo extrañada horrores, siempre estuvieron juntos, esto era lo mas alejados que estaba uno del otro.

Mas allá de ser hermanos, nunca había sentido así una conexión especial con Charlie, su hermano mayor, pero según dicen los mellizos y gemelos son conectados a un nivel mucho más fuerte que cualquier hermano o hermana, a uno espiritual o sensorial. Ellos se sentían conectados, cuando uno estaba triste o solo, siempre el otro lo sentía, y pensó que con la distancia ahora, no lo iba a sentir más, y lo lamentaba, ya que ella amaba su conexión con Ron.

Y aquel día nublado de Febrero, se sentía particularmente triste, y no era su tristeza, era ajena, era de Ron, ¿seria que su hermano extrañaba su hogar?

Cuando se levanto para ir a la escuela, se sintió con mucha pereza y ganas de llorar, pensó que el clima era el culpable, ya que no le gustaba para nada los días nublados y menos con frió, ella era mas de lo calido y el sol.

Pero cuando aun esa angustia seguía en su ser al desayuno, sabia que aquello no era de ella, sino que pertenecía a su mellizo.

Escucho ruidos en la habitación, su novio seguramente se estaba levantado, un chirrido y un hombre alto, de cabellos castaños oscuros y pecas, salía muy despeinado con solo la parte de abajo del pijama.

-¡¿Qué haces así?-la pelirroja se encontraba sentada en la mesada de su cocina, comiendo unas tostadas con mermelada de damasco.

-Buenos días a ti, también amor…-dijo con sorna Cedrig, agarrando una de las tostadas untadas que estaban en el palto cerca de Ginny.

-Cedrig te vas a resfriar…

-¿No era yo el medico?-su novia lo miro feo, no le gustaba que le tomen el pelo a Ginny-Aquí adentro hace un calor bárbaro amor, si el termo esta al tope… ¡friolenta!-dijo sentándose en la mesa de la cocina con un café y la tostada.

-Sabes que no me gusta el frió…-dijo balanceando sus pies, sabia que era una mala costumbre eso de comer en la mesada, y solo lo hacia en su casa o en la su novio, si su madre la viera un lindo reto ligaría.

-Esta bien amor… tengo que irme, me toca ronda con los residentes…-Cedrig era 2 años mas grande que Ginny, y por ello ya llevaba unos cuantos como medico en uno de los hospitales mas importantes de la ciudad, y ello requería mucho esfuerzo.

-Esta bien… abrígate… yo también quiero irme…-dijo dejando su palto y taza en el lavado y salto para ir a su recamara. Una vez allí, puso música, le encantaba empezar el día con las mejores de las ganas, y la música lograba eso.

-¿Tiene que estar tan fuerte el stereo?-dijo el castaño, ya iba cambiado, era muy rápido ala hora de vestirse, a él no le gustaba mucho eso de la música a la mañana, por que no siempre se levantaba con mismo animo, pero su novia si.

-¡Sip… lo sabes!-dijo sacándole la lengua la pelirroja. Jean, unas cuantas camisetas y el suéter Weasley, sus botas, una bufanda verde y gorra del mismo color, Ginny estaba lista para empezar otro día.

-Estas preciosa amor…-dijo su novio cuando ambos ya se encaminaban a la puerta principal.

-Muchas gracias… también lo estas tu…-dijo con una sonrisa sincera, Cedrig, era muy bueno para ella, era lo justo para sanar.

-Pero, ¿Por qué vas tan temprano a la escuela?, si entras a las nueve.

-Es que quiero llamar a Ron, me levante con un peso, aquí en el pecho, esta triste lo siento…-dijo muy seriamente, su semblante cambio, su cara pecosa y sus ojos marrones se entristecieron un poco. Cedrig sola la miro neutro, él era un hombre de ciencia, no creía mucho en las conexiones, pero no dijo nada, sabia que para Ginny era muy importante aquello.

-Esta bien, hace unos días no hablas con él, ¿no?-la pelirroja asistió-te hará bien a ti también… bueno nos vemos en mi casa hoy, ¿no?-dijo cuando ya estaban en planta baja, el castaño abrió la puerta del edificio y dejando que la primera ráfaga del día pegara de lleno en la cara de Ginny, esta se encogió un poco, definitivamente odiaba el frió.

-Si, que tengas un lindo día-dijo haciendo puntas de pies para besar a Cedrig.

-Tu también… te quiero-dijo sinceramente el muchacho cuando su novia todo nuevamente la cera. Ella lo miro algo ausente, siempre pasaba cuando el decía esas palabras. Cedrig conocía la historia de Ginny, toda, y no la juzgaba ni la presionaba, pro le dolía ver esa mirada en ella, cuando el decía _te quiero_.

-Yo también…-dijo la pelirroja, vio que hirió a su novio- yo también _te quiero._

El camino no era tan lago, un viaje en tren, con la atrejeada gente, unas cuadras y se encontraba en la Escuela Primaria Nº 19 de Nueva York, extrañaba el paisaje pintoresco de Inglaterra, ya que aun con lluvia o nieve, había árboles que adornaran las veredas, había arbustos que adornaran los jardines y los portones, pero aquí no, solo la gris acera, que era conjunto con el día. Por ello cuando entro en su salita número 4, se sintió como en casa, era colorido, estaba decorado por los dibujos de sus alumnos, con frases de aliento y personajes conocidos.

Ella adoraba enseñar a los peques, ser una parte de esos niños era mas que gratificantes para la pelirroja, por ello desarrollaba su trabajo con mucho esmero. Para que el día de mañana ellos la recuerden como una buena profesora.

Era temprano, lo sabia, recién a las 9 llegaban los chicos, pero era las 8:30, tenia media hora para hablar con su hermano, todavía no se sabia bien el horario de Ron, y aunque este en clases, él tendría que salir y hablar con ella. Por que cosa que odiaba era que no le contestara la llamada o los mensajes, podía ponerla de malas, Ron tenía esa facilidad.

Calculo que hora seria en Londres, serian las 1:30 pm, él estaría almorzando es esos momentos. Marco su numero y espero, sonó una, dos y…

_-Hola enana-sonaba apagado._

-Hola Ron, ¿Cómo estas?

_-Bien, ¿y tu?_

-Bien, llegue recién a la escuela… ¿Qué haces?

_-Almuerzo…_

-Ah…-le estaba costando horrores estar así de tranquila, Ron no le estaba poniendo fácil, si estaba así de callado y cerrado, como pretendía que ella supiera que le pasaba, no era una bruja.

_-¿Cómo esta Cedrig?_

-Él esta bien te manda saludos…

_-Gracias, yo también…_

Fue lo último, ¿desde cuando Ron pregunta por su novio? Tenia que saber que le pasaba.

-¡Bueno listo, dejemos el teatro! ¿Qué te pasa?

_-¿Por qué lo preguntas?...el estaba en una solo tono._

-¡Por que hoy me levante particularmente triste, y mira que anoche me acosté muy satisfecha…! ¿Así que me cuentas que te pasa?

_-… no había necesidad que me digas eso Ginebra…_

-Ron.

_-No me pasa nada… es solo que aquí esta tan apagado el día, eso seguramente me contagio…_

-Si yo nací ayer…

_-¿Que quieres que te diga Ginny…?_

-Lo que te pasa Ron, se que estas triste o te molesta algo…

Escucho un gran suspiro del otro lado del teléfono, Ron era un hombre feliz, de una energía envidiable, para que él suspirara así, debía ser… ¿una mujer?

_-Es solo que… anoche dormí poco…fue a cenar a los de los gemelos… y los recuerdos emergieron Gin…_

-Pero eso es bueno, ¿no? Hace mucho que no los veías… y los recuerdos siempre son buenos Ronnie… no es para que estés triste… ¿con quien fuiste?, ¿te contaron que hable con ellos?

_-Si me mencionaron… jajaja me reclamaron el por que no fuera antes…y fue…fue con Harry y su novia..._

Eso no me lo esperaba, para nada. Pero era posible, yo deje ir a Harry, y tenia todo el derecho de estar con alguien, no estaba casado, "que bueno". Era claro que Ron se iba a juntar con él, si era su mejor amigo, yo no podía objetar nada, así que trate que mi voz sonara lo mas tranquila posible.

-Que bien… se lo pasaron de lo lindo, ¿no? Los cuatro juntos de nuevo…

_-Si, fue grandioso…-suspiro otra vez._

-Ron… no te tienes que poner mal por contarme estas cosas…-pensé que estaba contrariado por nombrar a Harry. Era un hecho que él viviera en Londres, y Ron estaba allá ahora, estaban juntos, eso no lo iba a cambiar.

_-Lo se Gin… ya me lo dijiste mil veces desde que estoy aquí, por ello te lo estoy contando, pero…_

-¿Pero que?

_-Realmente no se lo que me pasa… siento nostalgia, siento que me falta cariño… te extraño mucho a ti y mama… a Charlie… ¿Entiendes?... son muchas cosas en las que pienso, y por un lado me siento mal… por dejarte, por estar aquí, por…_

-Ron, escucha, ya me pasó el periodo de lamento, donde lloraba por que tú no estés aquí. Al final entendí que Londres siempre fue tu lugar, y estoy feliz por ello, mama esta bien, te extraña, yo te extraño más que a cualquier cosa, pero dedícate a tu vida, no quiero que te sientas mal por elegir…

_-Gracias Ginny… por todo, por tu apoyo… por tu llamada, me alegro saber que aun con un océano separándonos tú y yo seguimos conectados…_

-¡Si no crees en eso…tonto!

_-Ahora si, por que hoy cuando… cuando... Salí de casa solo quería hablar contigo…_

-Que bueno Ron, me alegra saber que me necesites, por que yo necesito de ti hermano, eres mi mellizo… acuérdate de ello de vez en cuando…

_-Lo se Gin, perdona, sabes como soy…_

-Bueno hermano, me tengo que ir… enseguida llegan los peques…

_-Esta bien… yo también tengo que volver a clases…_

-¿Entonces cumplí mi labor de hermana y te levante el animo?-dije mas aliviada al escuchar el tono de Ron, estaba mas relajado y ya sonaba tan despreocupado como siempre.

_-Si lo has hecho, te quiero hermana…_

-Yo igual… por un momento pensé que era una mujer tu problema-dije riendo, note que Ron se quedo callado-¿Ron?

Silencio.

_-¿Una mujer?... no... No hay ninguna mujer Ginny-dijo algo mas caído, ¿pero que había pasado?-todavía no conocí a nadie que me interese… todavía nadie…_

-Bue-bueno… esta bien-uno de los niños llego, me saludo con su manita-Ron tengo que dejarte, llegan los chicos…te quiero…

_-Y yo a ti…_

-Llama más de seguido…

_-Esta bien-corto._

Algo me perdí, Ron esta mal por algo… ¿Qué podría ser?

9


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo Nº6**

Ron

No sabía muy bien por que estaba enojado aquella mañana, no entendía por que le molesto saber que hicieron esa mañana Harry y su novia, era normal, ¿no? Ellos eran pareja, ¿pero por que le fastidio tanto ver los signos en la cara de Hermione?, cuando ambos bajaron agarrados de la mano del piso de arriba; ella estaba sonrojada, con el cabello levemente desordenado, con la cara radiante y los ojos brillosos, y los de Harry, risa bobalicona, y mirada traviesa. ¡Si él no lo supiera!, cuando el pelinegro cumplió 16 años, había llegado a desayunar con la misma cara, y entonces lo supo, Ginny y el había pasado la noche juntos, al igual que esa mañana, ellos había hecho el amor; le incomodo tanto que ni quiera quiso quedarse con ellos. Quería salir de la casa, se sienta un extraño, un intruso, por ello mintió que había desayunado, francamente no quería estar cerca de ellos, no sabría como actuar.

Luego de la llamada de Ginny, se sintió peor, muy estúpido, se lo pensó mejor, Harry y Hermione eran pareja, eran novios por años, él no podía estar enojado, ni por honor a su hermana, ni por nada, la primera de las opciones, fue la que al principio se dijo para calmara la duda, pero ahora luego de su segunda clase de la tarde, se admitió que aquello no era cierto, si había hablado con Harry esa misma madrugada, de que él era un hombre libre y si quería estar con la castaña, podía, que tenia que seguir con su vida, ya que su hermana tenia también su relación, y a cuestas lo estaba logrando.

Por ello supo que se puso celoso, _celoso de la novia de su mejor amigo_ de toda la vida. Supo que no podía seguir así, "seguramente por lo cercano que estuve con ella estos días, seguro que son esos celos de amigos", ¿celos de amigos?, ¿aquello existía?

Era mejor dejar aquellas preguntas de lado, hacia solamente un mes que estaba en Londres, hacia un mes que había recuperado su vida, y a una de las personas que mas quería en la vida, a Harry, y no había nada y nadie que pondría en riesgo su amistad con el pelinegro.

Por ello se acercaría lo mínimo y necesario a Hermione, por lo menos por un tiempo, no enfrente de Harry, pero trataría estar apartado de la chica cuando quedaran solos.

Bien ese plan a Ron no le funcionaria, ya que unos días después, a la hora de la cena, llego un Harry muy cabreado.

-¿Qué sucede compañero?-dijo el pelirrojo cuando lo vio sentarse muy rabioso en una de las sillas de la cocina, el estaba cocinando un cordero a la cacerola.

-¿Dónde esta Hermione?-dijo rascándose la cabeza muy frenéticamente, se le resbalaba los anteojos.

-En el estudio, ¿esta todo bien?

-Si, solo que… ahí estas cielo, siéntate que tengo que hablar con los dos-dijo muy cansado, se froto la sien con sus dedos.

-¿Qué sucede Harry?-la castaña se extraño del comportamiento de su novio, le miro a Ron en búsqueda de una respuesta, pero como desde _aquella_ mañana, el pelirrojo rehusaba mirarla.

-Es que debo ir de viaje…-dijo mirándola muy triste, al fin estaban mejorando las cosas, sus dilemas internos había desaparecido, con Hermione las cosas iban de lo mejor, parecían chiquillos, que se ponian de novios por primera vez, todas las noches se amaban, él iba de sorpresa al trabajo, se juntaban a tomar un café, caminaban de la mano, simplemente la pareja iba en la mejor etapa, y si le agregamos que tenia a su mejor amigo cerca, para hablar de lo feliz que era, y escuchar sus siempre bienvenidas bromas, no había nada mas que el deseara.

-¿Cómo que de viaje?-dijo Ron, simplemente le dio un escozor que tuviera que quedarse con la castaña a solas-iras con Hermione, ¿no?

¿Qué era lo que vio en la mirada de él pelirrojo cuando pregunto eso? ¿Esperanza?, era claro que desde hace días Ron se rehusaba estar en la misma habitación que ella, no sabia que había hecho para que el pelirrojo se comportara de esa forma, y cuando estaban con Harry, solo hablaba con ella lo mínimo posible, no sabia el por que, pero si el cuando, todo empezó esa mañana, después de la cena en de los gemelos.

-No, solo iré yo, es que el Hospital necesita que el Director, o sea yo, vaya a una conferencia para hablar de las maravillas de lo que era la organización del Hospital y eso, básicamente que vaya a besar traseros de unos empresarios farmacéuticos importantes, que están interesados invertir en nosotros, solo será una semana.

Una semana era mucho tiempo, tiempo en el cual Ron y Hermione tendrían que coincidir en algún momento, ambos se miraron, solo por unos segundos.

-Y bueno Harry, si tienes que ir ve… imagina las cosas que podrán comprar para el Hospital…

-Si amigo, tanto que quieres agrandar la sala de cuidados intensivos… ve tranquilo-Ron tenia que apoyar a Harry, se notaba que no tenía intenciones de ir de viaje. El sabía que las cosas con Hermione se habían avivado, por las cosas que el mismo Harry había compartido con él, eran tantas que a veces no quería escuchar, le daba "cosa". Pero en el fondo se alegraba que al fin, Harry tuviera una vida sin estar con un pie en el pasado.

-Esta bien… lo se, es que…-miro a Hermione intensamente, esa fue la señal para que Ron saliera de la cocina.

-Yo… tengo que ir al baño-dijo torpemente, no podía presenciar muestras de amor, se aguantaba algunas, pero simplemente esta no.

-Yo no quiero irme Herms, estamos tan bien ahora…

-Lo se Harry, yo tampoco quiero que te vayas-"mentirosa", una vocecita resurgió dentro de ella, trato de no escucharla, últimamente la escuchaba mucho, decía cosas como "¿Qué pensara Ron, cuando vea ese chupón que te dejo Harry?", "No sonrías tanto que se notara que no estuviste durmiendo", "¿Y Ron estará bien?"-… pero es tu trabajo, es tu responsabilidad…

-¿Quieres venir conmigo?-pregunto esperanzado.

-Eh….-podía decir que si, lo sabia, solamente seria una semana fuera de la oficina, y podría llevar algunos apuntes para adelantar los casos, ¿pero por que la duda?-… tengo mucho trabajo aquí Harry, lo siento…-se sorprendió tanto de ella misma, su cerebro no había procesado aquello para que saliera de su boca, pero allí lo largo, una mentira ¿Por qué?, "tu sabes por que", vocecita estúpida.

-Esta bien, cielo, lo se, se que tienes mucho trabajo…-dijo derrotado, sabia que Hermione era muy responsable con su vocación, y él no la presionaría, luego le sugeriría ir algún lugar solo los dos, para compensar este tonto viaje de negocios.

-¿Cuándo te irías?

-Mañana a la noche…

Luego de la cena Harry y Ron se quedaron lavando los platos, los dos chicos hace días que no estaban completamente solos, ya que las ultimas dos noches Ron no había llegado a comer, había avisado de que se quedaría hasta tarde en la Universidad.

-Así que, ¿Dónde es esta reunión?

-En Berlín… si aquí hace frió no me imagino allá…

-Pero estarás para mi cumpleaños, ¿no?-era el 19 de Febrero, dentro de 10 días Ron iba a cumplir 24 años.

-Por supuesto, eso no cabe duda, llego el 28 aquí…

-Que bueno…

-Oye Ron…-su amigo le miro interrogante-¿puedo saber que te estuvo pasando estos días?

Al pelirrojo se le resbalo unos de los cubiertos que estaba enjuagando, no esperaba tal pregunta.

-¿A mi?, nada-que mentira mas grande, y sabia que Harry lo sabia, por ello le miro sobre los anteojos, como diciendo "me estas cargando"-esta bien… es solo que… bueno yo…-"Estuve celoso de ti, por Hermione", no, no podía decir semejante barbaridad, nunca podía decir eso-… estos días sentí nostalgia…-tenia algo de verdad aquello, sabia que Harry no podía objetar contra eso-… anduve extrañando un poco, solo es eso…

-¿Te arrepientes?

-¿De que?-se extraño.

-De volver…

-Nunca, nunca Harry, yo se que es esto lo que necesitaba…

-Me alegra…-pero algo se acordó el morocho-… ¿pero por que no viniste a cenar con nosotros estas dos últimas noches?

Ron se puso muy colorado, desde que sintió celos por la castaña, al pelirrojo le preocupo mucho su amistad con Harry, por ello acepto el café con su colega. Con la profesora Padma Patil de Finanzas.

La chica hindú, era una colega que desde que él se incorporo en la Universidad de Londres, siempre fue amable y en uno que otro almuerzo compartían opiniones de la Economía, de estadísticas, cosas normales entre colegas.

Pero Padma noto el cambio de su compañero, cuando se mostró muy distraído y ajeno a los demás, pensó que tenia algún problema que lo acogía y necesitaba a alguien pata hablar, ella se ofreció, si compartían charlas de las ciencias económicas tan bien, puede que ella le ayudara.

-Es... que bueno anteanoche y anoche fui... fui a cenar con una colega…-dijo colorado, él habia ceptado la invitacion de Padma por que le agradaba la mijer, era una buena profesora y simpre estaba dispuesta a escuchar sus teorias. Para el era una forma de descargarse con alguien, no le gustaba su colega, pero se sentía bien al fin hablar de sus dudas con alguien, por que con Harry no podría hacerlo, menos con los gemelos, le matarían, para ellos y para el, no hay mayor deshonra de meterse con la mujer ajena. Por ello Padma era su cable, hablaron en los almuerzos, cuando ella se aventuro a preguntarle cual era aquella cosa que le molestaba, y se encontró contándole sus preocupaciones a su colega. Eso era lo que necesitaba Ron alguien a quien poder contarle sus cosas, necesitaba una amiga.

-¡Ohooo… pícaro…! Ya me extrañaba que no tuvieras a una chica por ahí, hasta estas alturas…-dijo con mucha sorna, ya que el Ron , que Harry recordaba, era como un picaflor, iba de flor en flor, nunca se quedaba quieto, por ello en Hogwarts se gano la fama de mujeriego, claro que todo empezó, luego de dejar a Lavender

-Harry no es así… ella Padma…-estaba tratando de explicarse.

-¿Cómo?

-Padma Patil, mi colega, es profesora de Finanzas… ella es solo, a ver como lo digo, esta en camino de ser una miga, eso, una amiga…

-Aja, una amiga, si Ron, te entiendo "amiga"-dijo el chico, muy tentado, había usado las comillas en el aire para realzar su broma.

-Es enserio Harry, yo… yo ya no soy como el en colegio… tu sabes… -dijo muy colorado, en Nueva York tuvo "relaciones", si se las puede llamar así, pero nunca mas que dos o tres salidas, no se encontraba en estado anímico para entregarse a una _relación _seria.

Harry entendió lo que su amigo le quiso decir, ya que acompañado al bochorno en las mejillas de su amigo, sus ojos azules se oscurecieron de tristeza, Ron no era el de antes, la muerte le había cambiado, se sintió estupido.

-Perdona Ron, yo…

-Tranquilo… cuando ande con una chica, serás el primero en enterarte, ¿si?

-Esta bien… ¿así que Padma?-el pelirrojo asistió-… ¿se llevan bien?

-Si, hablamos mucho, bueno de Economía-se rió-pero es agradable conocer a alguien sabes…

-Que bueno compañero, esta bien no te podemos acaparar todo para Hermione y para mi, ¿no?-dijo sonriendo, ya solo quedaba un plato, luego de esas ultimas palabras intercambiadas, los muchachos se fueron a sus respectabas habitaciones.

A la siguiente noche, Ron, Harry y Hermione se encontraban en la puerta de la casa, el pelirrojo se iba despedir de su amigo, ya que no iba acompañarlos al aeropuerto, solo la castaña iría.

-Bueno compañero, nos vemos en una semana, ve y limpia bien las suela de esos peces gordos, ¡eh!-dijo sonriendo y dándole un calido abrazo.

-Idiota… nos vemos pronto, y ve pensando que quieres hacer…-dijo mirándole intensamente.

Ron asistió y le ayudo con las maletas, Hermione les siguió de cerca, hacia frió, mucho frió, este año el invierno vino con toda su artillería, nubarrones, ventiscas, tormentas de nieve y un viento helado que calaba hasta los huesos, por ello una vez que se metió al auto y Harry prendió el motor, ella encendió la calefacción, solo abrió un poco la ventanilla para hablar con el pelirrojo.

-Cuando Harry tome el avión, regreso.

-Esta bien.

Hermione

El camino de regreso a casa le ayudaría a pensar que debía hacer, realmente no entienda a Ronald, simplemente de un día para el otro, dejo de hablarle, de buscarle en el estudio de casa para que vaya ayudarlo a cocinar, dejo de hacerle bromas, se alejo de ella. Todo después de aquella noche, no sabia que había pasado, ¿seria que sus primos le dijeron algo?, por que sino, no le entienda, ella no le hizo nada malo, y al parecer las cosas con Harry están de lo mejor, por que seguían siendo tan cercanos como siempre, solo cambio con ella.

Pero ya no podía hacer nada, ¿o no quería hacer nada? "mentirosa", maldita vocecita, metiche y confabuladora e insistidora, él no podía ponerse celoso de ella, _no podía_, Harry es su mejor amigo, ellos son casi hermanos. Él no se puso celoso, él no le vía como mujer, ella era solamente Hermione, la novia de su mejor amigo. Solo eso.

Pero creyó, que _ellos _éramos amigos también, por lo menos que comenzaban a ser amigos, y de golpe y porrazo, nada.

Se equivoco, eso habrá pasado de seguro, tan entusiasmada de tener su amistad y entendió mal las señales, que lastima, era una pena.

Pero no dejaría que aquello opaque su buen humor, ella estaba de lo mejor ahora, su relación con Harry, nunca fue como lo era ahora, tanto afecto, tanto cariño, tan protegida se sentía. Se sentía una adolescente nuevamente, simplemente aquellas salidas, esos cafés, esa noches, eran una buena carga de seguridad en su mal trecho corazón, ella lo sabia, "¿pero lo sientes?", maldita, maldita voz, de sentirlo, si lo sentía, adorada a Harry, estaba tan a gusto con él, no podía quejarse, y no dejaría que Ron estropeara aquello con su silencio.

Hermione llego a la casa, luego de despedir a Harry, él dijo que pensaría en ella, ella le prometió lo mismo.

-¿Ron?...-la sala estaba a oscuras.

-¿Si?-su voz se escucho del segundo piso.

-¿Cenamos?-dijo dubitativamente, se sentía como castigada.

-Eh… yo ya comí algo en la Facultad... perdona, si quieres te cocino asomando su cabeza por el rellano.

-No… esta bien me haré un te-dijo decepcionada, se notaba que él no quería estar cerca de ella.

-Esta bien, me acostare, es tarde-se notaba distraído, dijo aquello y desapareció por el espacio de la escalera.

-Ok… -exhalo fuertemente, ya le estaba frustrando mucho todo aquello.

Con taza en mano la chica se sentó en uno de los cómodos sillones de la sala, realmente ya le estaba cabreando mal esta entupida situación con el tonto de Ron, ella no sabia que había hecho pata que él la evitara, era adultos, ¿no?, Vivian en la misma casa, no podían seguir así, no señor, esto tiene un limite.

Subió las escaletas decidida, Hermione Granger siempre obtenía las respuestas que necesitaba, y Ron no iba cambia aquello.

Pero cuando llego a la puerta de la habitación, esta se encontraba semi abierta, y se podía escuchar a Ron hablar con alguien. Quiso irse, pero como dicen, la curiosidad mato al ratón, y se quedo plantada allí en la oscuridad, escuchando.

Ron

Ginny le estaba llamando, por ello se disculpo con Hermione.

Ellos no habían hablado desde _aquel _día. Se alegro, por lo menos ahora tenia un mejor humor y podría contarle cosas lindas. Ron se había dispuesto que esta semana hiciera lo que sea para poder encontrar un equilibrio, un acuerdo consigo, para poder volver hablar con Hermione. Él había notado como la chica se desilusiono cuando no accedió a cenar con ella. Aquel estado de silencio tenia que terminar, como le había dicho Padma, era solo el hecho de conocerla, con la mayoría de las amistades entre mujeres y hombres empezaban con que a algunos de los le atrae el otro, solo hasta encontrar algo que l e haga dar cuenta que solo pueden ser amigos, y él buscaría aquello, por su bien, por de Harry, por el de Hermione.

_-¿Cómo estas?-_se notaba que estaba preocupada_._ Ginny siempre fue así, protectora de él, solo ella podía leerle y saber que se traía en manos. Ella era su hermana, súper metiche, acusadora, celosa y explosiva. Por ello seguro que estaba llamando tan pronto, le estaba matando la curiosidad.

-Estoy bien enana…-lo dijo lo mas alegremente posible, así podía calmar a la duda de su melliza.

_-¡Roooon!_-protesto, sabia que odiaba que le recriminara sus diferencias de estaturas.

-¿Qué?-dijo adivinando lo que diría su hermana.

_-¡Que no soy enana!_-protesto, era una de las cosas que Ginny odia, ser petiza.

-Si tú lo dices… ¿Qué se te ofrece?

_-Nada, solo llamo para saber como estas…_

-Ya te dije, estoy bien… ¿y tu?

_-Bien, aquí con mucho trabajo los peques presentan una obra de teatro, y estoy con el diseño de los disfraces y eso_-se escuchaba muy entusiasmada con la obra de teatro.

-¡Que bueno, que lindo! ¿Y mamá?-hace bastante que no la llamaba, lo evitaba, sabia que ponía a su madre nostálgica.

_-Ella esta bien, se ofreció como voluntaria, esta ayudando con los decorados y otros disfraces, ya sabes, supervisando, mejor dicho mandando a las otras maestras, esta en su papel, jajá… siento pena por mis compañeras_-dijo riéndose. Era cierto, Molly Weasley le encantaba estar activa, ayudar y si podía dar ordenes, mejor. Ginny salio a su madre.

-Me imagino, ¿Qué sabes de Charlie?-no tenia idea de su hermano mayor, él no acostumbraba a llamar, solo muy de vez enconado, era su forma de ser.

_-Nada, sabes como es, si me llamara, ahí me asustaría…_

-Si… ¿Y Cedrig?

_-Oh, él esta de viaje, tiene que ir a ver a unos colegas…_-dijo suspicazmente. Ginny todavía no confiaba que Ron aceptaba a su nuevo novio.

-Oh… que bueno…-no sabia más que decir, solo preguntaba por el novio de su hermana, por simple formalidad.

_-Ron, se que no te agrada Ced… pero yo... yo lo quiero, y agradesco que preguntes por él_-ella lo sabia, se puso colorado.

-¿En serio?-que Ginny admitiera que le quería a Cedrig, era un gran paso, paso que le alejaba de Harry.

_-Si, creo… eso espero_-sonó anhelante, como tratando de convergerse a ella misma.

-Esta bien Gin, tu eres mi hermana y si eres feliz, yo te apoyare, lo sabes…-dijo tratando de darle ánimos.

_-¿Qué te pasa? Esa mujer que te traía algo mal, ya se disculpo._

-¿Qué?-Ron se extraño, su hermana era una mente brillante, ¿Cómo supo que estuvo mal por una chica?-eh…. Bueno yo…

_-Ron, lo supe cuando te quedaste callado, cuéntame ¿Quién es?, ¿Dónde la conociste?_-estaba en su salsa, chismes.

-Ginny, tranquila, es solo una persona que estoy conociendo-se lo pensó mejor, él no podía estar contándole que sintió celos por la novia de Harry, la mataría, por que él sabia que Hermione era odiada por Ginny, así que si decía "si, es que ese día que llamaste, estaba mal por que me puse celoso de la novia de Harry, por que descubrí que había hecho el amor", sip, la mataría. Era mejor contar de la nueva amistad que estaba haciendo con Padma-… es una colega…

_-¿Y ya salen?-_pregunto entusiasmada.

-No enana, te equivocas, ella es solo una persona, que estoy empezando una amistad, solo eso…-dijo para calmar las aguas.

_-¿Una amistad?_-sonó confundida.

-Si, es que te dije que me sentía carente de cariño, y no quiero importunar a Harry todo el tiempo, el tiene su vida, ya sabes… y Padma parece una buena chica, estoy buscando su amistad, y es eso lo que me ofrece ella.

Se notaba que Ginny tuvo que tomarse un segundo para recuperarse de la mención de Harry en la conversación.

_-…Esta bien Ron, me parece magnifico, es bueno hacer nuevas amistades, y tiene muchas cosas de que hablar, seguro…_-sonó algo ida.

-Si ella es muy sencilla, sabes… es muy calma y tiene muchas cosas que decir, me da gracia, me hace acordar a ti, solo que en una versión menos explosiva y maniaca jajajaj…

_-Gracioso… me alegro Ron, no estas solo._

-No Gin, no estoy solo, mientras que te tenga a ti, a mama, a Charlie, a Harry y los gemelos, yo estoy completo-ratifico, mas para él.

_-Exacto… y si esta Padma se convierte en tu amiga, tiene a otra persona a quien agregar a la lista_-dijo muy contenta.

-Si, ella seria una mas de _mi_ lista-pero sabia que antes de que Padma entrara en aquella corta lista, ya había alguien en ella, Hermione. Como Padma le había dicho, solo tenia que encontrase nuevamente y podría disponerse para ser amigo de Hermione. Ahora solo necesitaba poder situarse en aquel lugar nuevamente, en el camino que estaba, que antes del asunto de los celos surgiera, donde iba en progreso a tener la amistad de la castaña.

_-Bueno hermano, me debo ir, estoy hasta las orejas de purpurina y lentejuelas, te quiero_-dijo muy alegre.

-Y yo a ti enana, saludos.

Hermione

Así que así estaban las cosas, Ron estaba conociendo a alguien, una tal Padma, ahora entendía por que no había ido a cenar las otras noches. Si seguramente él estaba buscando amistad con esa mujer, claro, un hombre como él, buen mozo, encantadoramente gracioso, divertido y simpático, ¡claro!, seguramente le mintió a su hermana, para que no le fastidie.

Una vez en su habitación, ella se deshizo de su ropa con brusquedad y entro al baño, necesitaba una ducha caliente. Necesitaba calmarse, no sabia por que se había enojado tanto, si Ron era agente libre y podía salir con quien quisiera.

Ella no estaba celosa, no _podía _estar celosa, era ilógico, ya que primero tenia novio, segundo ese novio, resultaba ser el mejor amigo de Ron, tercero ella no era nadie en la vida de Ron para que de alguna manera de afectara todo aquello.

Ella no era nadie en la vida de Ron, el mismo lo dijo, ella no aparecía en esa maldita corta lista. Ella no influya en lo más mínimo en su existencia. Él no la consideraba alguien importante.

Se restregó con mucha fuerza la cabeza, casi se hace daño, dejo que el agua enjuagara su cuerpo, dejo que el vapor ayudara tranquilizarla.

Si lo pensaba bien, Ron tenia todo el derecho del mundo de salir con alguien, también tenia todo el derecho del mundo de no considérale nada a ella, ya que ella después de todo le conocía hacia un mes, también hecho importante ella era _solamente_ la novia de Harry, y solo Harry era el amigo de Ron, no ella. Pero era doliente, ella creyó que estaban empezando a ser amigos, el le dio indicios de aquello.

Hermione se encontró admitiendo que mas que nada ahora quería ser amiga de Ron, quería tener un amigo verdadero, ya que Harry empleaba el papel de magnifico novio, ¿no? Si eso necesitaba, quería un amigo, y era Ron, de quien quería su amistad.

Ella iba a conseguir ser amiga del pelirrojo, sabia que había alguna buena razón para que se haya alejado esos días de su lado, seguramente nostalgia, honor hacia Ginny, no lo sabia, pero ella no tenia nada contra la melliza de él y Ron lo sabia. Hermione también quería esa cercanía, aquella de acudir a alguien para escuchar consejos y ser reconfortada cuando algo andará mal. Lo lamentaba por Harry, pero tendría que compartir al pelirrojo.

Ron ya se encontraba desayunando cuando Hermione bajo la siguiente mañana. Cuando lo encontró sentado, le regalo una tierna sonrisa.

-Buenos días Ron.

-Buenos días Hermione, ¿desayunas?-pregunto, algo había cambiado, lo noo.

-Si, claro…-ellos hicieron un pacto, uno de tantos que ya habían hecho en sus vidas, este se trataba de que ellos harían como si nada paso.

-¿Tienes Corte hoy?-pregunto luego de servirle el café.

-Si, ¿y tu, hasta que hora tienes clases?-muy curiosa, quería saber si saldría a la noche.

-Mmm horario igual. Calculo que llego para hacer la cena-dijo sonriendo.

-Tratare de venir para ayudarte… esta bien para molestarte-cambio de parecer, ya que Ron le miro divertido, ella no ayudaba solo estorbaba en la cocina cuando estaba con él cocinaba, se metía en el camino y entorpecía el trabajo.

-Esta bien Hermione.

Como serán las cosas, como seremos los seres humanos, como serán estos dos que se rehúsan ver lo intachable, que se rehúsan a pensar de la forma adecuada, tienen los indicios, pero no, como fieles a sus carácter, ellos no van aflojar, a admitir la verdad, que con el paso de los días, minutos (quizás), para entre ellos.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo Nº7**

-¿Ron?-pregunto Padma, era una mujer muy hermosa, con aquella belleza exótica que poseía, con cejas marcadas y piel tostada y larga cabellera negra.

-Padma, siéntate-dijo muy amable el pelirrojo, estaba esperándola para almorzar.

-¿Como has estado? No te veo hace dos días…-ella estaba preocupada por su colega, le caía muy bien; se pusieron a comer.

-Estoy muy bien Padma, no hable mucho por que estuve muy metido en casa-dijo riendo, por la cara de su amiga, ella alzo ambas cejas-no pienses torcido, solo pase tiempo de calidad con los exámenes que tenia que corregir y con Hermione.

-A eso es lo que me interesaba llegar, ¿Cómo estas con eso?

-¿Qué, con los celos?-su amiga asintió-naaah pasaron, fue algo que estuvo mal y no va a volver a pasar, ella es la novia de Harry y yo me tengo que llevar bien con ella, por eso hice tregua a eso de no estar cerca de ella, creo que se dio cuenta…-Padma estaba segura que la chica se había dado cuenta, las mujeres siempre se daban cuenta de las cosas.

-Que bueno Ron, me alegro…-sonrió con sinceridad.

-¿Y tu? ¿Tu fin de semana? ¿Justin al fin te invito a salir? O sino yo voy y le doy una buena sacudida y le pongo en el carril correcto-dijo levantando un dedo, muy serio pero sonrió al toque.

-Je… si al fin se animo y me pidió salir… fue una velada muy linda, él muy tímido, le costaba al principio conversar, pero luego todo se tranquilizo y fue…-dijo con un suspiro.

-Te pareces a mi hermana…-dijo entrecerrado los ojos-… todo le parece tierno…jajajaj pero si a ti te gusta el pescuardo de Justin, esta bien.

-¡Ron no seas malo!-dijo sonrojada, su nuevo amigo era muy cargoso y gracioso-… además que te tengo que pedir algo…-dijo algo avergonzada, pero rápido desvió el tema-…pero antes cuéntame que hiciste estos días en casa…

-Si muy parecida a la enana, ¡chismosa!-dijo riendo de la cara de la chica-nada en especial, preparamos la cena, miramos tele, estuvo muy ocupada y yo también… hoy nos justamos…-dijo muy casualmente.

-¿A que?

-A hacer las compras…-y se encogió de hombros, la chica sabia que Ron estaba mas que expectante por aquello, lo intuía por el brillo de sus ojos, también intuía que el pelirrojo si le gustaba la novia del tal Harry, pero como aquel tema era tan delicado, ella solo trataría de persuadirlo si llegara a evolucionar, solo allí podrían hablarlo, por que sabia que Ron sufriría, y todo parecía que estaba a tiempo de no complicarse tanto, mas si ella ayudaba.

En el poco tiempo que llevaban de conocerse, el pelirrojo se abrió a ella, se notaba que él necesitaba de alguien con quien desahogarse.

-Me parece bien… bueno ahora viene la parte del ruego… por favor Ron…

-Si Ginny y tu, son dos gotas de agua, apuesto que me pedirás algo que no voy a querer…-dijo sonriendo.

-Bueno, pues, mira yo hable de ti con Justin-su amigo hizo cara, era sabido que los chicos no le gusta escuchar hablar de los amigos "varones" de sus citas-… si, tonta Padma…

-Aja…-dijo haciendo gesto de asistimiento.

-Y… yo… bueno le dije que tu estas por salir con mi hermana, ya sabes Parvati… ¿te acuerdas que te hable de ella?-el chico asistió-… bueno la cosa es que quiere que salgamos los cuatro y yo dije que…

-No le habrás dicho que si, ¿no?-Padma agacho su mirada, Sip le había enganchado en una cita con su "proyecto de casi novio" y su hermana gemela, ¿acaso no era muy gastado eso de salir entre mellizos o gemelos? Ron vio que su nueva amiga estaba mas que avergonzada, pero por lo que él sabia que el tal Justin le gustaba mucho y hace mucho tiempo a Padma, como ella se había portado tan bien con él, era su deber ayudarla a ella-… esta bien… ¿Cuándo?-dijo derrotado.

-¡Gracias, eres el mejor!... mañana a la noche…-dijo en voz baja, sabia que estaba tentando a la suerte, pero como el pelirrojo no dijo nada-… Parvati es re buena y linda… te va a encantar… además te hará bien conocer gente buena y…

-Listo Pad… acepte…-dijo riendo, por lo nerviosa que se había puesto su colega.

-Gracias-dijo mas tranquila-… uhy mira la hora tengo que entrar a clases, ¿y vos?

-Si yo igual… pero yo voy un poco mas tarde, hay algunas alumnas en particular que me acosan si llego temprano, por eso me escondo aquí.

-¿Lo dices por Brown?-soltando una sonrisita divertida.

-Si… esa chica me pone nervioso… es muy… rosada-entrecerró los ojos, no encontraba calificativo para describir a su estudiante chillona y muy lanzada, que siempre vestía de rosa.

-¿Rosada?-se rió fuerte.

-Si… por eso trato de llegar justo-dijo serio, no quería problemas con sus alumnos, trataba de ser lo mas profesional posible en cuanto la relación profesor-estudiante.

-Esta bien… Profesor Weasley, como usted quiera…-dijo levantándose de la mesa.

-Muy graciosa Profesora Patil… tu no eres acosada por una barbie… -dijo siguiéndole el juego.

Desde que Harry no estaba, las cosas entre Hermione y Ron habían mejorado bastante, eran mas comunicativos y habían momentos gratos entre ellos dos, pero como ambos estaban limitados por sus trabajos, la castaña tuvo Corte y muy tarde regresaba a la casa, era época de exámenes en la Universidad y el pelirrojo estaba a full con sus responsabilidades, solo se veían para la cena, pero hoy ya sus obligaciones eran menores.

A la tarde con el viento frió remolinando, Ron se encaro de nuevo al edificio en donde quedaba la oficina de la castaña, habían quedado de encontrarse en la puerta del súper, pero por alguna extraña razón, él se vio arrastrado por su subconsciencia al despacho de Hermione, sentía una opresión en el pecho, desde que termino de dar clases, "mentira", le repitió aquella vocecita nuevamente, se sentía así desde antes, desde el almuerzo.

Una vez mas en la trampa del ascensor y llego a la dichosa recepción y fue instintivo, sus mejillas se coloraron.

-¡Pero que linda sorpresa!-dijo una rubia que estaba sentada en el escritorio, se levanto y fue a recibirlo-¡hola Ron!-se puso de puntitas, ya que con tacos, ella no le alcanzaba, y le dio dos besos en las mejillas.

-Ho-hola Luna-dijo algo cohibido, esta chica era muy… segura.

-¿Cómo estas?, la ultima vez que te… bah la primera también, ¿no?, no pudimos hablar…-sonrió cuando lo soltó pero se quedo enfrente de él, tenia un traje negro con una polera turquesa, le quedaba lindo, pero con la combinación de unos curiosos aros, la chica tenia _su _estilo.

-Estoy bien… ¿y tu?-pregunto por cortesía.

-Muy bien, aquí trabajando y tratando que a Herms no se le olvide de la vida de afuera de su oficina-Ron la noto mas suelta y no en esa posición que le incomodaba.

-Eso es bueno, Harry me cuenta que a veces tiene que llamarla para que se acuerde de que tiene que regresar a la casa…-sonrió.

-¡Si!...-le encantaba la sonrisa del pelirrojo-… bueno… ¿y te hallas aquí?

-¿En Londres?-la chica asistió-yo soy de aquí…

-Lo se, ¿pero si te adaptas otra vez?-volvió la pose tranquila.

-Si, amo este lugar, no creo que me halle mas aquí que en otro lugar.

-Es bueno saberlo… ¿quieres que llame a Herms?

-Por favor…-esta vez espero afuera, y por un par de minutos estuvo solo en el recibidor, por las ventanas noto que se había largado una fuerte lluvia, era seguro que más tarde haria mas frió.

Cuando se dio vuelta se encontró con Luna y con Hermione ya preparada para salir.

-Creí que nos encontrábamos en el supermercado-regalándole una sonrisa.

-¿Van hacer compras?-pregunto extrañaba y entusiasta la rubia, la castaña la miro feo, las chicas habían intercambiaron unas palabras dentro de oficina.

-Si, vamos Ron… nos vemos mañana Luna-dijo seria, su amiga le miro feo pero luego sonrió, algo se perdió el pelirrojo.

Fueron al ascensor y antes de meterse Ron tomo aire.

-¿Por qué viniste?-pregunto Hermione, su curiosidad pudo mas.

-Ehmmm la lección no fue muy larga, así que me quedo tiempo-mintió, él había largado la clase antes y se había apresurado a tomar un taxi hasta allí.

-Oh…. ¿estas bien?-iban por el sexto piso, y la castaña noto que su acompañante estaba muy blanco.

-S-si…-trago fuertemente, ya solo faltaba tres pisos-esta lloviendo a cantaros afuera…-fueron las palabras que detonaron lo temible para Ron.

Corto la luz, a un piso de planta baja y corto la maldita luz, el ascensor se detuvo, Ron se agarro de la pared.

-¿Es-estas bien?-Hermione se alarmo cuando vio al hombre así, si era blanco lo de antes, ahora era muerto de blanco.

-Y-yo soy claustrofóbico…-dijo muy a su pesar, él no quería hablar, así el aire se terminaría mas rápido, y pronto morían y él no quería morir, era muy joven. Se estaba poniendo paranoico.

-Ron tranquilo, solo corto la luz, el edificio tiene un generador, pronto se recargara y funcionara el ascensor, además solo nos falta un piso, ¿si?-no se atrevía a tocarlo. Pero el chico estaba muy nervioso, se pasaban las manos por sus cabellos rojos.

-Es que…. Es que-se cayo, se estaba agotando, Hermione conocía muy bien esa mirada, su padre era claustrofóbico, y hizo lo que hacia con él, se acerco a el pelirrojo, se punta de pies y le agarro la cara, el chico todavía estaba muy pasmado para notar las cálidas manos de la castaña sobre su rostro, lo noto cuando ella, le empiezo a masajear las orejas, e hizo contacto visual con él.

-¿Q-que haces?-dijo todavía muy agitado, pero centrando su mirada azul en los ojos de ella.

-Mi padre es claustrofóbico también Ron… así que tranquilo… solo concéntrate en los masajes, pronto saldremos de esta ¿si?, e iremos hacer las compras y luego iremos a casa…-el chico trato de hacerle caso, le costo mucho al principio, cerro los ojos pero no había caso, los abrió nuevamente, y fue allí cuando se reencontró con los ojos color miel de Hermione, nunca se había fijado que tan intensos eran, tenia matices del lo claro del color y se iba intensificado a medida que se acercaba a la pupila, se maravillo; ni se dio cuanta que la luz volvió y que el ascensor reanudo su curso, Hermione tampoco dejo de masajearlo, se habían conectado.

-Llegamos…-Ron se dio cuanta primero, fue allí cuando la castaña retiro sus manos del cuello del chico, se sonrojo, y se aparto de él.

-¿Va-vamos?-se sintió otra vez incomoda, sentía que no tenia que tocar a Ron.

-Si… gracias….-dijo indicando el ascensor, una vez que ya estaba en la puerta principal.

-No te preocupes, como te dije mi padre también lo es, mi madre hace eso con él cuando le dan esos ataques…-ya estaban en el auto de ella-… no se que efecto hace pero te tranquiliza y eso es lo que tenes que hacer cuando te sucede…-dijo mordiéndose el labio, todavía estaba algo roja por la cercanía del chico.

-Si… muchas gracias-Ron no estaba del todo seguro si fue los masajes en sus lóbulos o fue la mirada tranquilizadora de la castaña.

Una vez en el mercado el asunto del inconveniente del ascensor había quedado atrás para el pelirrojo, realmente no le gustaba esas sensaciones, pero para la chica había despertado su curiosidad, por la forma que se había puesto el chico, algo alguna vez provoco que el tenga miedo al encierro. Pero intuía que todavía no tenía que preguntar sobre el asunto ya que el chico actuaba como si nada.

-¿Entramos?-abriendo la puerta para que la chica entrara primero.

-Oh que caballero… -la castaña se calmo un poco y se situó en lugar, además estaba muy entusiasmada con la idea de tener a Ron sola para ella, para cuando Harry llegara, ella y el pelirrojo, ya serian amigos.

-Lo dices como si te sorprendiera… -Ron agarro un carrito de los cuantos que había en la entrada, la chica le sonrió cómplice-… esta bien se que soy un bestia, pero me ubico de vez en cuando…

-Si lo se, solo estaba jugando contigo… muy bien aquí esta la lista de víveres que necesitamos… -iban avanzando entre los pasillos lleno de productos, la chica era la que iba de lado del changuito, mientras que Ron lo arrastraba, Hermione saco la lista de las compras, el pelirrojo miro por encima del hombro de la chica, ya que le llevaba unos cuantos centímetros de altura, incluso con aquellos tacos de vértigo.

-¿Haces la lista en orden alfabético?-y no pudo dejar escapar una risita burlona.

-Si… es mucho mas ordenado, ¿Por qué, como las haces tu?-pregunto extrañada.

-Nooo yooo, los ordeno por grupo alimenticio… -la chica alzo ambas cejas-Hermione, es broma… creo que solo tu haces eso jajajaj-realmente esta mujer era muy ordenada.

-¡Ronald, no seas malo!-y se atrevió a darle un sueva golpe en el antebrazo. Avanzaron por las góndolas y con tanta curiosidad Hermione lo miraba cuidadosamente, mirando sus ingredientes, oliendo las frutas y verduras, Ron simplemente la mirada parado a cierta distancia, era muy gracioso saber como la castaña investigaba y examinaba cada producto que había en la dichosa lista, cerciorándose que todos estén en las condiciones que ellas quiera.

A Ron se le vino a la mente, una chica menuda y con abundante cabellera castaña y rodeada de libros, seguramente así era Hermione en su adolescencia.

-Eras de esas que te escondías en la biblioteca de la escuela, ¿no?-dijo con una sonrisa de lado, ella le miro y le pareció ver sus mejillas algo sonrojadas.

-Eh… bueno…-por alguna razón la voz de la castaña se había perdido por algún lugar-…si…

-Je… Harry lo dijo alguna vez, pero no pensé que tanto así…-negando la cabeza, arrastrando el carrito, que de a poco se iba juntando, Hermione se quedo parada en medio del pasillo.

-¡¿Cómo?-recupero la voz, este chico le estaba probando, camino para estar a su altura-¿disculpa, que quiere decir eso?

-Vamos Hermione, no te enojes… ¿dime la verdad?.. -dijo mirándole muy profundo y guiñándole un ojo.

-Bueno… si pasaba mucho tiempo en la biblioteca, me encantaba, me encanta, adoro leer, el olor que tiene aquel lugar, una mezcla a viejo y del pegamento de los libros, es embriagante-las compras quedaron en un segundo plano, Ron solo la miraba, se habían quedado en un pasillo solitario-… a mi me da la sensación que eres parte de algo maravillo, teniendo alrededor todos aquellos conocimientos, saber que los tiene al alcance de la mano… ¿Qué?-se dio cuenta que Ron le sonreía, eso la incomodo.

-Nada… solo que tus ojos brillan cuando hablas de algo que te apasiona-y sonrió sinceramente al igual que Hermione, ambos se había puesto colorados, cuando sonó el celular de la castaña.

-Perdona…-miro quien la llamaba-es Harry…-contesto-… Ha-Harry, ¿como esta todo allí?

_-Hola cielo… aquí todo anda mas que bien, perdona que no pude llamar antes… ¿Cómo estas, donde andas?_-Harry se escuchaba muy animado.

-Estoy bien, con mucho trabajo, haciendo las compras con Ronald… digo Ron…-estaba algo nerviosa.

_-¿En serio?... que bueno, ¿cuéntame como estas tu?_**-**la chica se alejo del pelirrojo, quería privacidad para hablar con su novio.

-Yo estoy muy bien, estoy mas tranquila, ya que me llamen a tribunal… en lo demás todo bien, con frió…

_-Si aquí también que bueno cielo que todo este en tu perfecto orden jejeje… yo estoy conociendo personas muy interesantes…quiero hablar con Ron, ¿me pásame con él?_-dijo contento.

-Quiere hablar contigo…-se acerco nuevamente al pelirrojo, le paso el celular, ella camino un poco mas y siguió con las compras.

-¿Que haces compañero?-el pelirrojo se puso a examinar unos vinos de la góndola.

-_Aquí con un tiempo libre, ¿así que de compras?_-pregunto juguetón.

-Jejeje si, en la casa falta algunas cosas… y ella me arrastro aquí, Jejje me di cuenta que Hermione es muuuuy organizada…

_-¿Lo dices por la lista alfabética?-_sonó soltar una risita audible.

-Si… tu novia es rara…-él estaba mirando como ella examinaba otro producto, noto que el ceño de la chica se acentuaba a medida que leía los ingredientes de dicho paquete.

-_Lo se, pero la quiero_-sonó soñadoramente.

-… que bien compañero…-Ron sonrió tristemente, parecía que ya no tenia ganas de seguir de compras-… bueno te la paso…-por aluna razón no quiso contarle del pequeño incidente de hace rato, Harry sabia perfectamente por que no le gustaban los lugares cerrados.

_-Si… pronto nos vemos amigo, los extraño…_

-Hermione, Harry-le indico el celular, ella volvió sin el carrito.

-¿Si?

_-Me tengo que ir, solo llamaba para saber como estaban, te quiero cielo ¿sabes?_

-Eh… yo también Harry…te quiero-se sonrojo, sabia que Ron estaba detrás de ella, le incomodaba decirlo cerca de él-esta bien, estamos hablando.

Cuando la castaña corto, le costo enfrentar a Ron, tampoco él cooperaba por que le evito la mirada cuando al fin decidió mirarlo, se evadían.

-Creo que tenemos todo, ¿no?...-dijo para cortar el incomodo momento, no sabia el por que pero se sintió ajeno a todo.

-Si… voy a buscar los mariscos y listo…-ella quería alejarse de él.

Ahora unos tres pasillos lejos de Ron la chica suspiro largo y tendido.

-Hermione, acuérdate quien eres y quien es él… Tu quieres su amistad… recuerda-con un ultimo resoplido, siguió con las compras.

El viaje de regreso fue bastante callado, ambos estaban muy ensimismados, la llegada de la noche coincidió con el aparcamiento enfrente de la casa de Hermione. Ambos dieron excusas tontas y se retiraron a sus asuntos, Ron a estar un poco solo y Hermione a su estudio, con su trabajo se iba a olvidar un poco la situación que todavía no entendía que estaba pasando con Ron.

Cuando al fin el pelirrojo se recordó una y mil veces cual era su vinculo con la castaña, que él no estaba celoso de ella, que él quería que su "relación" funcionare, por el bien de Harry, por el bien de él, por el de la amistad; bajo a cocinar.

Desde las escaleras noto que todo lo que era la planta baja de la casa estaba a oscuras, exceptuando la única luz encendida era la del estudio de Hermione, avanzo por la oscuridad, se acerco sigilosamente, por el relleno de la puerta, pudo ver que la chica se encontraba muy entretenida estudiando los papeles que Luna le habia dado, su mirada, era otra vez, ceñuda, tenia un lápiz en sus dedos, lo hacia girar en sus dedos, mordía su labio inferior, se notaba que le importaba mucho su profesión.

-Hola-dijo despacio, no quería importunarla.

-Ron, bajaste…-dijo contenta, dejo de lado sus papales, vio como el chico se sentaba en el pequeño sillón del estudio, de pronto quiso acompañarlo pero pensó que no era adecuado.

-Si… estuve hablando con los gemelos-mintió, no sabia por que no le dijo que habia estado acostado en su cama en la oscuridad.

-Ah, que bueno… ¿quieres cocinar?

-Si, ¿abrimos el vino?-dijo cuando ya salía del despacho y se dio vuelta para mirarla.

-Si, esta en la cocina con las demás cosas.

Hermione habia escogido un buen vino, aquel día podían estar hasta mas tarde, ya que ella no tenia que ir a la oficina, Luna se habia ofrecido ir a la casa ayudarle con unos preparos de los casos, y Ron tenia clases a la tarde recién.

Cuando entro en la cocina el chico ya habia empezado con los preparativos de la cena, era gracioso, incluso tierno ver como el pelirrojo hacia toda una ceremonia con el preparativo de cada comida, ya que cada cosa ponía un plato, cada verdura era cortada en su medida justa, y en proporciones correctas.

-¿Y me dices a mi ordenada?-dijo cruzándose de brazos y recargándose en la entrada de la cocina, levantando una ceja.

-No me mires así, mi madre me enseño que hay que ser ordenado y limpio para cocinar rico-dijo con suficiencia-allí esta el vino destapado.

La chica fue hacia la botella de vino blanco y con las copas listas, lo sirvió y le pasó una de las copas, se sentó en uno de los taburetes que habia cerca de la barra de madera, enfrente del chico.

-¿Que vamos a comer?-se sentó en uno de los taburetes

-Mariscos…. Esta rico el vino, ¿no?

-Si… es medio fuerte jejje…-el vino era rico a su paladar, pero no estaba muy a acostumbrada a la bebida.

-¿Cómo estuvo la oficina?

-Bien, mañana Luna vendrá ayudarme con unas cosas…-Ron le miro incomodo-… tienes que dar una oportunidad a Luna… ella es una chica muy divertida y sencilla… -

-Si lo he notado, solo que a veces me mira como si fuera un pedazo de carne y luego vuelve a su miagada mansa y sencilla…-dijo sonriendo de lado, tomando un sorbo de vino.

-Mmm si, puede que este con los sentidos alerta-"por no decir otra cosa", pesando la chica-… pero ella es un sol, la conozco casi el mismo tiempo que Harry… los tres éramos muy unidos de chicos…

-Lo se, Harry tenia una foto con ustedes dos, bueno ahora relaciono a la chica de aritos de rabanitos con Luna-dijo riendo bajo.

-Ahhh… los aros…jejej su madre le habia regalado…

-Jejeje, bueno igual yo no almuerzo acá mañana…-Ron creyó que era mejor que ya era tiempo que Hermione sepa de Padma-… voy a almorzar con una amiga…

-Ahhh… ¿una amiga?-dijo, casi se atraganto con el vino, Ron tenia todo el derecho del mundo a salir con alguien, estaba seguro que era esa chica de la Facultad.

-Si, ella es una colega de la Universidad, se llama Padma-se sentía raro estar explicándole sobre su amiga-… es genial…

-Que bueno…-ya cada vez se sentía mas incomoda.

-Si, me tiene que contar como le fue en su cita de esta noche-no sabia de donde salio tal explicación, se sentía delincuente, pero de pronto cambio la cara de la castaña-… me hace acordar a mi hermana, es tan divertida y cotillera…

-¿En serio?-ya estaba mas tranquila, ella era solo la amiga-¿…es parecía a Ginny?

-¡Si!... me hace pasar cada calores…pero es un encanto… es tan bueno tener nuevos amigos…

-Si… ¿y yo… soy tu amiga?-se mordió el labio, Ron hablaba maravillas de Padma, ella también podía ser una amiga divertida y cotillera, aun cuando eso no iba con ella.

-Eheee… bueno tu eres la novia de Harry-la chica se entristeció, "se supone que lo estoy tratando, espero que seas mi amiga", se recalco-… pero espero que si, espero que seamos amigos.

-Bueno entonces, te tengo una propuesta…-dijo incorporándose de su asiento, y fue a donde estaba el hombre.

-¿Qué?-dijo divertido, la castaña le habia extendido la mano y la mantenía quieta enfrente de el.

-Que estos días que estamos solos, procuremos hacernos amigos…-dijo con una sonrisa sincera.

-Me parece bien…-dijo estrechando su mano pequeña. Se sentía muy calida al tacto la piel de Hermione, la soltó-… bueno… ¿pones la mesa?

-Si… ¿quieres mirar una película mientras cenamos?-fue al armario en búsqueda de los cubiertos.

-¿La Señorita Correcta, quiere que comamos en le piso de la sala? ¿Y encima mirar televisión?-dijo muy asombrado y divertido.

Hermione se sorprendió ella misma, era sabido, que ella era conocida por sus buenos modales y costumbres, pero de pronto le salio tan natural eso de mirar una película con Ron y cenar mientras, Harry habia sugerido varias veces aquello, pero ella siempre terminaba ganado y comían como se debía en la mesa. Solo esperaba que Ron no le cuente a su novio, tal atrevimiento.

Se sentía con unos cuantos años menos, al fin habia pasado esos días, donde ella se sentía una intrusa y como la mala de la película, era tan fácil hablar con Ron, cuando no se hacia el misterioso o despectivo, ella se sentía como si tuviera 16 otra cerca de él.

-¡Muy bien aquí esta!-se dio vuelta y lo vio llegar con la cacerola agarrado con unos cuantos trapos-trae el vino…-la chica se apuro, era muy gracioso, ella la que siempre la que mandaba, y Ron el pasivo, y ahora era al revés.

Encendieron la tele, pusieron en un canal que mucho no le importaba a Ron, pero parecía que era de gran interés para la chica, era uno de esos documentales de animales, no era que no le gustaran al pelirrojo, solo que él no elegiría primero aquello si el podría elegir.

-¿Ron?-se animo luego de unos bocados, la cena habia salido riquísima, incitada por la nueva confianza que crecía dentro de ella, Hermione quería saber que llevo a que Ron se pusiera de aquella manera en el ascensor.

-¿Gui?-trato de tragar antes de contestarle pero era un pedazo muy grande.

-Bueno mira…-la confinaría se estaba opacando-… tu eres solo claustrofóbico, ¿no?

-¿A que t refieres?-dejo su plato en segundo plano y la miro intensamente.

-Pues mi padre, le tiene miedo al encierro por que una vez de chico quedo encerrado en el sótano… y desde allí le tiene pavor a los lugares cerrados… ¿te sucedió algo así a ti?-le dio una mirada triste y con mucha pena, se notaba que así habia pasado, por que el lenguaje corporal del chico se habia desganado, como si Ron hubiera encogido 2 pulgadas. Se arrepintió capas estaba pidiendo mas de lo que él quería darle-no tienen por que responder si no quieres…-la tele ya ni se escuchaba.

-Es que…-la miro, quería confiar en ella, pero al mismo tiempo no estaba seguro si quisiera, una vez que lo haga no habría vuelta atrás, ella y él pasarían a tener un vinculo afectivo, y al parecer su oportuno razonamiento le revelo tal hecho en ese momento, sabia que no se sentía preparado, sabia que algo no cuadraba del todo, se habia dicho una y mil veces que él _quería _ser su amigo, por el bien de la amistad que le unía a Harry, tomo valor y se dispuso a contarle-… cuando teníamos como 9 años con Ginny, mi familia y yo fuimos de campamento a un bello lugar, en un lindo bosque, para el tercer día encontrados una cascada, pero mi madre nos rogó por favor que no entremos por lo menos ese día a mi, mis hermanos y los gemelos.

-Fueron al día siguiente, ¿no?-dijo con sorna la chica, era predecible, conociendo a los gemelos.

-Si…-largo un gran suspiro-mientras que mis padres y mis tíos estaban cocinando y Charlie andaba por ahí, con Gin y los gemelos fuimos a explorar la cascada, cuando llegamos ahí, jugamos en el agua, y pasamos un buen rato, pero los que nos llamo la atención fue la cueva que habia detrás de la dichosa cascada, con miedo hasta las orejas seguí a los temerarios de mis primos y hermana…-admitió, tenia las orejas rojas-… llegamos y en la cueva habia un espacio muy pequeño ya al final de lugar, estaba todo oscuro y húmedo, nos resbalábamos con facilidad, lo que si no recuerdo como todos empezó, los gemelos me retaron a que yo vaya al final de la cueva y Ginny les decía que yo no iba animar por que era una gallina y bueno, mi orgullo fue mas grande y avance en ese horrendo lugar, cuando llegue les grite que yo no era ninguna gallina, cosa que provoco que unas cuantas piedras cayeran y los cimientos de esta me dejaron atrapado en un espacio muy pequeño entre la pared de la cueva y las rocas, éramos pequeños, ellos no tenia la fuerza necesaria para retirar eras rocas, así que me dejaron allí, y fueron a buscar a nuestros padres, la única que se quedo conmigo fue Ginny, creo que por eso ella se preocupa mucho por mi, ella se siente culpable de eso…-Hermione no habia probado bocado alguno desde que Ron habia empezado hablar, se notaba que tenia muy nítidos los recuerdos todavía para hablar con tanto euforismo y clarides, se notaba que él sufría por ello todavía-… bueno lo que pase allí adentro fue… malditamente horrible, estaba oscuro y llevaron mucho tiempo en sacarme, el aire se me agotaba y yo me sentía tan impotente, sentía que me iba a morir, que no habia nada en mi alcance para que eso no suceda, tenia tanto miedo, y los escuchaba gritar, mi madre desesperada mi padre haciendo lo que podía al igual que todos, lo ultimo que recuerdo es que ya no podía respirar mas y todo se volvió negro… al día siguiente amanecí en una cama de hospital… desde allí tengo pánico a los lugares cerrados, herméticos…-dijo con una suspiro, parte lo habia superado, ya podía subir en ascensores y estar en un lugar con gente, pero aun a veces le costaba y mucho.

Hermione sintió la creciente necesidad de abrase a él y acariciar sus cabellos, cuando se acerco a él con tal intención, sus sentidos la alertaron y solo opto por acariciar la mano grande del pelirrojo, sus miradas se conectaron, fue mas allá del primer contacto que sintieron aquel día que Ron le iba ayudar con las maletas, fue mucho mas que esas miradas con anécdotas y mucho mas de las que se proporcionaban ahora, pero ambos sabían que lo que sea que les hacia sentir esas miradas, no podían decirse, no, por que estaba Harry.

-Tr-tranquilo Ron, pero lo estas superando, eso es lo que importa, ¿no?-no eran las palabras que quería decir, pero las sintió justas.

-Je, si ya casi no me afecta, viste que bien me porte hoy…-dijo con una sonrisa triste apretando la mano de ella y luego la soltó, se sentía mas que incomodo-… parece que la comida se enfrió… ¿quieres que te la caliente?

-No gracias no tengo mas hambre, ¿y tu?-dijo levantándose y ayudándole con las cosas de la mesa.

-Tampoco…-bueno podemos frisar y comer mañana a la noche, ¿no?-ya que sabía que él no almorzaría en la casa.

Ron considero prudente tanto para el como para ella, que lo de la hermana de Padma saliera a la luz, sentía extraña a Hermione y lo peor que él también se sentía extraño cerca de ella.

-Eh…. Yo no ceno mañana aquí…-no le miro cuando lo dijo-tengo una cita-y se puso a lavar los platos.

-Ah…-poco es decir que Hermione se asombro, y mas aun si sintió una extraña sensación en el pecho, esa que te oprime y no sabes de donde carajo vas a sacar palabras correctas para no parecer una tonta-… que bueno Ron.

_Hola gente hermosa! Se que paso un tiempo que no subo un capitulo de este fic, asi que aquí esta…ah y quiero agradecer a todos los que dejan un comentario, gracias eso me ayuda saber si la historia esta yendo por buen camino._

_Pinkys: gracias por comentar, aquí este capitulo, espero que sea de tu agrado, besos!_

_Bueno se que estaria super coapdo que estos dos se liguen en esta semana, pero Harry no es un tipo malo y mal novio, por ello me es muy dificil poner en papeles de engañadores a Ron y a Hermione, pero eso no quita que ellos sin saber que pasa se ebanoren de las cosas mas simples y llenas del otro, por ello quiero que sa divertida, reveladora y muy tenue y a la vez fuerte esta semana._

_El proximo capitulo, a Hermione le pasa algo en la espalda, por andarse metiendo de espia, jejejejej. Besos!_

10


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo Nº 8**

Ron

Como no tenia que trabajar, se tomo el atrevimiento de dormir un poco demás aquella mañana, extrañamente se sentía muy cansado, casi a punto de enfermarse, en la noche le habia costado bastante conciliar el sueño, ya no soportaba estar así un minuto mas, su cuerpo le estaba pasando factura, esos últimos días su mente estaba en constante maquinación, todo el tiempo estaba pensando y midiendo las cosas antes de actuar, inclusive antes de pensar, al punto de sentirse un paranoico.

Luego de ponerse unos pantalones de changal y su ultimo suéter Weasley que su madre le habia tejido, aquella mañana, camino al baño se encontró recordando la cara de Hermione, parecía que la noche anterior la chica se habia puesto triste de pronto y se excuso rápido y fue a dormir, pero por alguna extraña razón él, por primera ve en lo que iba de la semana, se sintió aliviado, sintió aliviado de tener una cita con la hermana de Padma, decidió en no estar tan pendiente en el mirar de la chica.

Era lo correcto, ¿no? Él un tipo normal, trabajador, con casi 24 años, soltero, que estaba tratando de reanudar su vida, podría, _tenia, _el derecho de salir con una linda mujer, entonces que alguien le explique ¿por que tenia ese presentimiento que lo que estaba por hacer estaba mal?

-Estas loco compañero-se dijo al espejo, realmente no podía estar sintiendo culpa por salir con la hermana de Pad esa noche, él podía y quería salir con la chica, no dejaría que nada y _nadie _se meta en sus asuntos, ya era tiempo de seguir la vida y buscar un rumbo correcto.

Además estos últimos días solamente pensaba en Harry, en Hermione, en lo los dichosos y supuestos celos, de tratar de ser amigo de Hermione, de esas divagaciones en su loca cabeza, ¡ya estaba harto!, mas que harto, cansado de sentirse incomodo, de sentirse sucio, de ser un delincuente, por algo que ni él entendía que era.

Así que hoy saldría, hoy seria un hombre libre, seria un soltero normal y corriente.

Una vez en la planta baja, se encontró con la novia de su mejor amigo y Luna, ambas mujeres estaban sentadas, enfrascadas en una montaña de papales, con café en mano y anotando quien sabe que cosa.

-Buenos días-dijo rascándose la cabeza, se notaba que las chicas estaban despiertas desde mucho, mucho mas tiempo que él.

-Para algunos…-Luna estaba algo cansada de estar sentada corrigiendo declaraciones y chequeando documentos, pero un poco mas era el seguir las órdenes de su amiga la que la dejaba algo cansada.

-Je… ¿mucho trabajo?-parecía que solo la rubia estaba comunicativa aquella mañana, la castaña estaba muy concentrada en hacer esa redacción, que ni los buenos días le dio, pero él ya estaba hasta la coronilla de las incertidumbres y estar acorde a los demás, así que no se molesto en averiguar el porque.

-No sabes cuanto…-alzo ambas cejas, Luna se veía mucho mas relajada y cómoda en aquellas ropas, un jean oscuro, unas polainas de colores chillones, que hacia juego con el suéter que llevaba, y aquellos aros de rabanitos, que él reconocida de la foto que Harry tenia en su dormitorio de Hogwarts. Era lo que extrañamente le quedaba mejor a la chica, los trajes no se relacionaban con ella. Le agradaba mucho más esa Luna, la relajada y tranquila, a la que le ponía de colores.

-¿Quieres… quieren mas café?-apunto a la cocina, se notaba que el liquido de sus tasas estaban fríos y que a las muchachas le urgía un poco mas. Luna miro a su jefa y viendo que esta no iba a contestar, ella asistió en lugar de los dos.

-Gracias Ron-el chico ya estaba en camino a la cocina, cuando cambio su semblante y le dio una leve patada a su amiga por debajo de la mesa-¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

-… ¿Qué?-Hermione habia escuchado perfectamente a su amiga, y sintió aquel golpe, y por supuesto habia escuchado al pelirrojo, pero ella todavía no habia encontrado las fuerzas necesarias para mirarlo a la cara, desde la noche anterior, ella no se sentía la misma.

-¿Por que no lo saludaste?-dijo lo más bajo posible, ya que la cocina no estaba muy lejos.

-¿A quien?-a esta altura Hermione sabia que se habia pasado de tonta, Luna la conocía muy bien para que la engañara a ella justamente-perdón no lo vi, estaba muy enfrascada en los papeles-puso su mejor cara de disculpas y de diplomacia.

-Esta bien…-Luna no la creyó del todo, pero sabia que su amiga era muy cortes, y tal vez realmente no habia escuchado a Ron.

-Aquí les dejo y no las molesto mas-dijo el pelirrojo apoyando las tazas calentitas, llenas de una rica mezcla hecha por el chico.

-Muchas gracias Ron-esta vez fue la que hablo la castaña, este le sonrió y le saludo Luna con la mano ya alejándose del comedor.

Hermione

-Hermione Jean Granger, tu y yo tenemos que hablar-Luna ya hace unos días sospechaba que algo le pasaba a su mejor amiga, y tenia la creciente sensación que se relacionaba con el pelirrojo hermoso que ahora habitaba su casa.

La castaña sabía que tarde o temprano esto llegaría, ella no sabía ocultar sus reacciones y cambios de humores a su amiga.

-Es… raro…-para que ocultar o seguir fingiendo algo que ella sabia que necesitaba hablar con alguien, ya que pronto explotaría, ¿y quien mejor que su mejor amiga?

-¿Qué es Herms?, desde hace días te noto extraña, estaba esperando paciente a que me cuentes, ¿es Harry?, si me dijiste que las cosas entre tu y él estaban de lo mejor-la rubia tanteo por el lado de Harry, sabia ella que no era la cuestión, pero solo quería que la castaña sacara por ella sola sus incertidumbres.

-No claro que no, Harry es lo mejor de todo este marote que tengo en la cabeza…-hizo un gesto con la mano, para tranquilizar a su amiga y de paso tomo un sorbo del dichoso café de Ron, una mezcla de café negro y un poco de canela, bien dulson, muy rico al paladar y al alma.-… son muchas cosas… yo no se por donde explicar, me siento rara y ya me estoy cansando y bueno veras…

-¿Es Ron?-para divagar tanto o sino se les iba la vida a las dos.

-¿Co-como…?-le tomo por sorpresa Luna.

-Porque soy tu amiga, porque te conozco y se que algo te molesta… a ver, ¿Qué es?-dijo dejando los condenados papeles, y tomo su taza y dejo que la tibieza del recipiente la reconfortara un poco.

-Es que… es que no se Lunita, ese es el problema…-la chica no dijo nada, solo tomo un sorbo y con la mirada le insistió a que siguiera-… bueno es que vez como es, bueno tu no lo has visto mucho, pero él es muy bueno y gracioso…-y a Hermione se le apareció una linda y calida sonrisa en sus labios.

-… amoroso, educado, tranquilo y muy humilde-termino por ella la rubia, Hermione se sorprendió mucho, capas en lo que iba el pelirrojo en Londres, ellos se habia cruzado dos veces como mucho, ¿Cómo su amiga sabia tanto de Ron?

-S-si, ¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Porque lo veo en sus ojos, por que su lenguaje corporal lo demuestra, además que esos dos ojazos azules, ¡que dios madre!, me pone en un papel de tonta cuando llega a la oficina, porque no se que va a ir, y me sorprende y me porto cursi… y… bueno me fui de tema, Ron es especial y bondadoso, además que Harry y tu le tienen tan buena estima… ¿Hermione?... ¡¿Hermione?-Luna estaba divagando y de pronto la luz de alerta se encendió y reculo; se paro de repente y le miro muy penetrantemente a su amiga, su loca cabeza estaba armando, pero no podía ser eso, Hermione adoraba a Harry.

-¡¿Qué?-le estaba asustando bastante su amiga.

-¿No te gustara Ronald?-termino su divagación, y para ello se acerco tanto a su amiga que casi le estaba respirando encima, y le miro intensamente.

-¡ ¿Cómo?-esta vez fue el turno de Hermione depararse y apoyar escandalosamente amabas manos en la mesa, y al siguiente momento Hermione se acordó que de la persona que estaban hablando no estaba mas que a unos metros de distancia de allí, y eso llevo a taparse la boca-¡¿Cómo?, ¡que cosas dices Luna!-de pronto sintió sus mejillas coloradas, pero no era aquello que le importara mucho, a ella no le gustaba Ron, no le _gustaba _Ron, a ella le molestaba que él no quisiera ser su amigo, era _solamente _eso-… no es eso… a mi nunca, nuuuunca…_ jamás_ me gustara Ronald…-y uso esa mirada muy característica en ella, que intimidaba en la corte, que intimidaba a un testigo, que intimidaba a sus madre cuando ya se habia pasado de la raya, esa que dice "no sigas, por que veras que soy capas", donde sus cejas se juntas y su ceño se arruga y sus ojos chispean.

Fue lo que logro que ambas mujeres respiraran una vez fuertemente y se sentaran en la mesa, agarraron la taza y tomaron un poco mas, se calmaron, miraron cada uno para su lado, Luna era una de las pocas personas que existía en el mundo que podía controlarse y controlarla a ella cuando Hermione le ponía aquella mirada. Luego de un par de minutos el ambiente se relajo y nadie las interrumpió.

-Pero entonces, ¿que es Hermione?, por un momento me asuste mucho, Harry es un tipazo y mi amigo, y ustedes se adoran…-Luna estaba mucho mas relajada.

-Listo Luna, que me estoy enojando…-la paro un poco, ya que ella le parecía inverosímil que le gustara la mejor amigo de su novio-… es solo que me molesta…-dijo resignada.

-¿Ron?-apunto hacia arriba, a ella le parecía el tipo mas bueno del mundo y eso que hablo poco y nada con él, pero como su amiga hablo maravillas del pelirrojo y su amiga no miente jamás, le parecía extraño-¿Se llevan mal?

-¡No!... bueno al principio no, es que mira… él es un tipo como dijiste bueno, gracioso, humilde y todo eso-tomo café para calmarse y así poder trasmitir de alguna manera las dudas que tenia-… y cuando llego, desde el primer momento, me hizo sentir parte… parte…

-¿Parte de que?

-Parte de algo…-Luna le miro extrañada-… es que tu tienes que ver como son Harry y él, son los amigos mas mimetizados, cómplices y geniales que vi en la vida. Desde que Ron llego Harry es feliz de nuevo, se nota en la cara, en la piel, en sus ojos, Luna… y a pesar de todo, a pesar que Ronald sea el hermano de la chica que le hizo sufrir a Harry por años, y que sea Harry el ex novio dolido y que dejo un hueco en corazón de su hermana, Ron y Harry siguen como la primera vez que se conocieron… ellos son hermanos, ellos s quieren, ellos se aman…-dijo recordando, desde el primer momento que su novio y Ron se vieron fue como ellos despertaron de una larga enfermedad y pudieron salir adelante-… y Ron desde el primer día me hizo sentir de alguna manera de esa forma, como si yo también fuera cómplice de algún secreto que tiene la vida para poder ser feliz…

-Pero cielo eso es hermoso, yo también quisiera eso, te digo que te empiezo a tener envidia por tenerlo aquí contigo…-dijo acogiéndola de las manos.

-Si… fue como volver a ser una chiquilla y no tener cien mil preocupaciones, dejarse llevar por el buen humor de ellos, que él provoca en Harry, y sentirse parte del grupo… yo hace muchísimo tiempo no me sentía así, la única persona que alguna vez m hizo sentir así, o sea hombre, por que mi amiga eres la luz de mi ecosistema…-dijo regalándola una sonrisa-… fue Harry, cuando ambos éramos felices y unos crios que jugábamos en la vuelta de la esquina o nos quedábamos hasta tarde mirando las estrellas y soñando lo que íbamos a ser cuando seamos grandes o que íbamos a jugar al día siguiente…-de pronto la cara de Hermione se entristeció-… antes de que el corazón fuera destruido y llevado por un fulano que creías que te amaba, que eras su persona especial, que se te rompieran las ilusiones…-una lagrima traicionera salio de sus ojos miel, realmente Hermione no habia perdonado a Víktor-… fue como que ambos, Harry y yo saliéramos de esta nube de recuerdos y al fin pudiéramos encontrar el camino para seguir, se que es pongo mucha carga en los hombros de Ron, pero así lo siento, así lo veo, así fue como paso…

-¿Entonces cual es el problema?, yo lo veo como a un ángel ahora, un ángel guapo…-dijo con complicidad la rubia, habia muchas emociones dando vuelta y quería destencionar un poco.

-Es que de la noche para la mañana Ronald se alejo de mi, solo de mi, con Harry siguen igual las cosas, ellos son amigos de toda la vida, van a seguir igual las cosas entre ellos, por que son mejores amigos… -cada vez hablaba mas rápido la chica- y yo quede en la nada… si, por que yo pensé que él también era mi amigo, pero no es así, solo se comporto bonito conmigo, por que soy la novia de su mejor amigo…-las lagrimas salían sin que ella quisiera, Luna rodeo la mesa y dejo que su amiga apoyara su cabeza en su estomago, no sabia por que lloraba, pero lo que si era que se sentía bien llorar al fin, esos últimos días se habia esforzado tanto para que la semana a solas con el pelirrojo sea una buena experiencia y que así ellos pudieran establecer una buena relación, que ahora una vez exteriorizados sus dilemas, era imposible parar a las quejumbrosas lagrimas.

-Oh amiga calma, estoy segura que él te considera una amiga…

-¡No!... el tiene una amiga en la universidad, yo soy solo la novia de Harry… y yo no quiero eso, yo quiero que él sea mi amigo y me es tan complicado…

-Hermione calma…dale tiempo, solo ha pasado un mes y algo, tranquila veras que al final tu y el serán tan grandes amigos, como lo es él con Harry…-dijo acariciando la cabeza de su amiga con cariño y paciencia, era muy extraño ver a esta Hermione, parecía a la adolescente que se guardaba todo y cuando ya no podía mas explotaba a esa que ella extrañaba horrores, hacia mucho años que ella dejo de ver aquella chica, la verdad mas allá que su amiga estaba mal ahora, se alegraba saber que no se habia perdido **su **mejor amiga, que solamente el desastre que tuvo con Víktor la habia vuelto dura y muy cerrada y no habia matado la esencia de la castaña, y era todo gracias a ese chico pelirrojo que llego de repente y sin pompa a la vida de ella, Luna sabia que Ronald era increíble desde antes de conocerlo, solo escuchar hablar a Harry de él, te hacia entender que como amigo y persona, Ron Weasley era especial, y saber que él era el responsable que su amiga Hermione volviera, lo hacia mas querible.

-¿Tu crees?-realmente quería creer en las palabras de su amiga, ella le estaba teniendo mucho aprecio al pelirrojo.

-Si… tranquila… ¿pero que paso para que Ron cambiara contigo?-aquello le llamo la atención a la rubia.

-No lo se, pero pensaba que esta semana que los dos íbamos a estar solos, to podría acercarme a él, para hacerle saber que me importaba su amistad.

-Mmm… pero es que no lo conoces bien, capas, al igual que tu tiene su temperamento singular, solo eso… ya tranquilízate, y si él tiene una miga ne la Universidad, que la tenga tiene todo el derecho del mundo Herms…-la miro regañadoramente y luego sonrió, la soltó de su agarre y volvió a ocupar su lagar del otro lado de la mesa.

-Lo se, soné muy posesiva, pero es que yo también puedo ser una buena amiga… ¿no?

-Jejeje como extrañaba _esa _Hermione…-rió con encanto.

-¿A que te refieres?-le miro más recompuesta.

-Si… esta que esta aquí sentada conmigo es mi amiga, la chica que se preocupaba por todos y por el bienestar de los demás, la que daba y era muy generosa, la que tenia un brillo especial en los ojos…

-¿E-en serio?-dijo esperanzada y tocándose la cara.

-Si, y todo por el lindo de Ron…-suspiro teatralmente Luna.

Bien ella no sabia que el pelirrojo lindo, iba tener una cita a la noche, no entendía por que le molestaba, capas era lo que dijo su amiga y volvía hacer esa chica que se preocupara por los demás y solo quería el bien estar del pelirrojo. Por que no quiera que le lastimaran, solo hace un mes habia llegado no necesitaba estar pasando por mal menores con una mujer, ella no _quería _eso para el muchacho.

-Si lindo, no te ilusiones que tiene una cita esta noche…-informo mordazmente.

-Nooo…-su amiga asistió, pero vio que su lenguaje corporal cambio, sus hombros se pusieron tensos y su mirada se oscureció un poco-… ¿con quien?

-No lo se…-miro mas ceñuda a los papales, de pronto ellos eran el problema.

-Ah bueno y si ese hombre no puede estar solo…-suspiro- bueno solo tendré que esperar mi turno, y lo dejare loco amiga, lo veras…-rió como ratita.

Hermione asistió y no dijo nada, imagino a su amiga con Ron, y le pareció raro aquella pareja, en si ambos eran muy buenos y amigables, pero por alguna extraña razón no le gusto tampoco la combinación. Luna era luna y Ron era… _Ron_.

La chica se asusto un poco, estaba juzgando mal a su amiga la estaba considerando poco para un hombre, cuando ella sabia que siempre iba ser al revés, pero ¿Por qué no le gustaba la combinación de ellos?

Además Ron era un tipo soltero, tenia el derecho de hacer con su vida lo que quería, estaba loca, ella no podía tener celos de Ronald, no _podía_, seguramente era que se sentía así por l rejunte de cosas, por los sentimientos encontrados esos días, además estaba haciendo una tormenta de algo que ella no sabia nada, así que ella no podía ponerse en un papal que no le correspondía, ni como amiga, ni como nada.

Tenia que dejar de pensar en el pelirrojo enfocarse en su trabajo que era lo que tenia mas a mano, igualmente la noche anterior Ron le habia dicho que separaba que ellos se volvieran amigos, y Luna tenia razón habia un momento de cosas que ellos necesitaban saber uno del otro para que al fin todo desencadenaran en una amistad, como en la cena que él le contó por que era claustrofóbico, eso los acercaba, las confidencias, ella tenia que ser mas abierta a él, por ello dejaría que las cosas fluyeran.

-… ¡Ah!... ¿Cómo que soy singular?-se acordó del calificativo que su amiga le habia puesto.

-Je… ¿y tu por que me diste "la mirada"?-contesto tentada, Hermione no podía estar lejos de su trabajo por mucho tiempo.

Ron

Entro con sigilo, no quería que Hermione se despertara, habia llegado muy tarde o muy temprano, no sabia en realidad, y a esas alturas no le importaba mucho que digamos, lo que ahora le importaba en si, era comer un poco, que un poco estaba famélico, realmente la noche habia sido de lo mejor, no se podía quejar y tenia que compartirlo con alguien y sabia quien, su mejor amigo, busco en su abrigo el dichoso celular, no le importa que sean las 6 de la maña y encima que se día d semana, igual Harry se tenia que levantar , ¿o no?

_-¿Ho-hola?-_en efecto si, lo habia levantado, solo un poco de remordimiento tenia, un poquito, pero tenia que contarle todo a su amigo.

-Hola compañero, ¿te desperté?-se rió socarronamente.

_-¿Ron?... ¿Qué paso?... ¿algo con Hermione?_-parecía que el pelinegro se habia despertado de un tirón.

-No que va, seguramente que ella esta durmiendo… ¿y tu no tendrías que estar despierto si sooon…? las 7 a.m. allá…-quería justificarse por que su amigo podía ser un troll si se levantaba cruzado.

_-No hoy no, tenemos reunión a la tarde y _pretendía_ seguir durmiendo unas horas mas… ¿Por qué me llamas a estas horas Ron?... si es una broma, ¡no sabes la que te espera…!-_amenazo el hombre.

-¿Con ese humor nos levantamos? Pobre Hermione…-estaba radiante, se habia divertido mucho con Pat, como él le empezó a decir a la joven hindú.

_-Bueno Ron dime por que me has llamado a estas horas…-_ya se estaba irritando.

-Esta bien no molesto mas, solo llamaba para contarte de mi cita…-lo dejo picando para que su amigo reaccione.

_-¿Qué cita?, si no era que tu no salías con nadie, que la chica de la Facultad era solo una amiga…_

-Jejej se levanto mi amigo el chismosin, si Pad es solo una amiga…

_-¿Pad?_

-Si, su nombre es Padma, pero yo le digo Pad, Harry-su amigo se estaba yendo del eje de la cuestión.

_-Bueno si nos "Pad", ¿Quién?_

-Es su hermana gemela…

_-Je, ¿Qué?-Harry se estaba riendo de lo lindo-¿no es como un cliché que los gemelos salgan entre si?_

-Yo no soy gemelo, soy mellizo te recuento, y si es un cliché, pero ese no es punto compañero…

_-Perdona, así que saliste con la hermana de Padma, ¿Cómo fue eso?_-le agrado saber que Harry recordó el nombre de su amiga.

-Bueno me fui obligado, ella quería una cita doble con su chico, y bueno como soy un hombre, acepte-estaba buscando algo para comer, y un vaso para tomar un poco de leche, además sus reflejos estaban algo afectados por los tragos que habia tomado, se rió fuertemente, hace bastante no tomaba tanto, pero también hace bastante no se divertía tanto.

_-Pero que elocuente que nos despertamos estamos-_bromeo Harry_._

-Es que yo no dormí, recién llego…-dijo con una risa cómplice.

_-¡¿Qué?...¿Ron no será que tu y esa chica….?_

-No que va Harry, soy un caballero…-escucho como su amigo se mataba de la risa, puso los ojos en blanco, si admitía podía ser que alguna que otra vez habia sido medio rápido y de la primera cita se habia llevado alguna que otra chica, pero él no quería eso, no con esta grandiosa mujer que conoció. Su estomago rugió-espera que tengo hambre…

_-¿Uhy, estas seguro que nada paso?_

-¿Po wee pregunt`s?-estaba tratando de pasar un gran pedazo de pan por su boca, busco la leche y dio un trago.

_-Je, por que si tienes hambre…-_Harry dejo entre ver que cada ves que el terminaba de tener relaciones sexuales, le daba hambre, y eso no le gusto para nada.

-Si ya, te digo que no… ¿Quieres que te cuente?-sonó molesto.

_-Esta bien te creo, cuéntame._

-Ella se llama Parvati, y como te dije es hermana gemela de Padma, pero que sean gemelas no quiere decir que sean iguales, no, Padma es muy buena y gentil, muy chismosa, pero de esas buenas-"como mi hermana", pensó el pelirrojo, pero no iba a traerla a colación ahora-… habla mucho pero es una buena amiga, pero Pat, es otra cosa diferente, ella se paso riendo toda la velada, le ponía de colores su hermana contando sus momentos mas vergonzosos, sabe de comics y de fútbol, sabe de los Chudley Cannons, es mas es fanática de ellos, y siempre esta sonriente, es masajista, ¡y a que no te esperas esto!...-estaba realmente entusiasmado, incluso él lo reconocía, pero habia pasado tan solo esos últimos años y que conozca esta mujer bonita que es de buen tomar, que es divertida, que no se avergüenza de ella y que encima le gusten los Chudley Cannons, era mucho.

_-Si ya lo creo, pareces una colegiala, contando de su primer amor…_-se mofo Harry_-… anda sigue…_

-Bueno… me convenció de ir a bailar-lo dijo colorado y muy despacio, el no era de bailar, cos que menos le gustaba era estar entre muchas personas y que le obligaran hacer el ridículo.

Lo único que escucho fue una fuerte y potente carcajada del otro lado del telefoto, y seguida a ella vieron muchas mas.

-¿Harry… Harry, terminaste?-el pelirrojo ya se estaba cansando de la gracia de su amigo.

**-**_S-si es-estoy aquí, es que… es que, ¡tu bailando!_-Sabía que su amigo se estaba agarrando de las costillas para que el aire volviera así sistema.

-Soy mejor bailarín que ti Potter-en un tono neutro y que no dejaba lugar a represalias, lo dijo.

_-Je ya quiero conocer a esta chica… debe ser una súper mujer para convencerte de ir a un club…_

-Ya podrían acabar con la bromas…-pidió serio, no le gustaban que se mofen de él, se le calentaban las orejas.

_-Oh vamos Ron, si fuera yo en tu lugar te estarías revolcando en el piso de la risa_-tenia razón, no lo dejaría de molestar hasta una semana después.

-Si, si lo se, pero Harry no entiendes, esta mujer me… sorprendió…

-_Te gusta esta mujer, que es otra cosa-_sonaba mas repuesto y mucho mas tranquilo.

-Si me gusta esta mujer-¿para que negarlo?, llego tarde después de ir a bailar, luego de haberse reído a lo grande y de compartir unos tragos, si le habia gustado bastante esta chica.

_-Que bueno, me alegro mucho por ti compañero…ya solo tres días y nos veremos y tomaremos unas cervezas y me contara con lujo y detalle como es Parvati…_

-Pero, ¿Qué-tenia planeando contarle mas cosas a Harry, pero de pronto su amigo le estaba cortando.

_-Es que tengo que irme._

-¿Me dijiste que tenias reunión a la tarde?-Ron habia recordado ese detalle.

_-Si la tengo, pero ahora me encontrare con colega, el Dr. Diggory, discúlpame amigo, hablamos a la vuelta_-sonaba apenado, así que el pelirrojo no indago mas.

-Esta bien, nos vemos compañero-Ron se quedo pensado, aquel nombre le sonaba de algo, pero no se acordaba de donde.

Busco algo más en la heladera de su gusto, cuando…

Hermione

Le habia despertado un ruido, lo que le habia costado conciliar el sueño encima, habia dado muchas vueltas, no se sentía cómoda, parecía que hasta el camisón le picaba, no entendía por que, luego llego a la conclusión de que por que estaba durmiendo sola en la casa, hace unas semanas que no era así, ahora que no estaba Harry, por lo menos a unos metros estaba Ron. Si _eso _era.

El chico casi no habia cruzado palabra con ella, seguramente sabia que ella necesitaba trabajar en la mañana, pero gustosamente se quedo a comer con ella y Luna, su amiga se habia ofrecido a cocinar, una de esas comidas macrobióticas, sabia que al pelirrojo no le gusto mucho, pero fue amable y vació su plato, para gusto de la rubia.

Ron parecía mas tranquilo que otros días y se mostraba a gusto en su presencia y con Luna, o capas era su propia tranquilidad lo que la hacia ver las cosas desde otro punto de vista; los chicos hablaban mucho y ella acotaba uno que otro comentario, reía de alguna broma de Ron y seguía enfrascada en los apuntes que esa mañana puso realizar, al fin su mente estaba en el dichoso caso que tenia que presentar esta mañana.

Y por la tarde ella no estuvo y por lógica Ron estaba en la Facultad, solo lo vio antes que se vaya ala cita de la noche, él le saludo con una sonrisa forzada y salio. Le dio la impresión que mucho no quería salir con aquella chica, y cálculo que seguramente dentro de unas pocas horas, Ron estaría de vuelta.

Se levanto pesadamente, como tenia Corte para las 10 a.m. podía desayunar como dios manda y luego cambiarse, así que con una pereza ajena a ella, mas por que quería seguir durmiendo, se levanto, fue al baño y se baño rápidamente, lo que necesitaba era un café cargado, para empezar el día.

Con mucha cautela y cuidado bajo las escaleras, sus sentidos todavía no estaban del todo despiertos, lo menos que quería era rodar por las escaleras. Muy tranquila abrió la puerta y recorrió la leche que el Señor Tim les habia dejado, y fue allí cuando lo escucho. "¿Ron despierto a estas horas?", se extraño, generalmente el pelirrojo era el ultimo en levantarse.

"Y se levanto de buen humor, se esta riendo", pensó la castaña, se acerco al comedor y lo podía ver que estaba buscando algo en la heladera, se olvido que habia dejado la puerta abierta y menos la recordó cuando escucho.

-… es que yo no dormí, recién llego…-y su risa, "¡Que!... ¿Cómo que no durmió aquí?", retrocedió y se apoyo en la pared que llevaba a las escaleras, sabia que no tenia que estar allí, escondida en entre la puerta y la escalera, mirando con ojos desorbitados como Ron mordía un gran pesazo de pan, y menos escuchar la conversación ajena, pero no sabia con quien. Era Harry. Ron hablaba con su novio de la cita que tuvo en la noche, y si era lógico, el chico quería hablar con otro chico de las cosas sucias que hizo con una mujer. "Hermione, vete…", se reto, ella no tenia por que escuchar una conversación ajena. Pero la curiosidad era más grande y se quedo allí quietita escuchando la descripción de la tal Parvati, no le gustaba el nombre, "¿quien se podría llamar Parvati?", pero lo que le sorprendió mucho era el tono en el que Ron describía a la chica, le molesto un poco.

"¿Ron bailaba?", eso era algo que ella no sabia, pero le pareció que no iba con su persona, y a juzgar por el tono del chico cuando le contesto a su novio, Harry pensaba igual, pero lo que hizo que Hermione se quedara helada en la posición en que estaba, agachada, con el trasero apuntado a la entrada de la casa, con la bata que flameaba por el viento helado que entraba por la puerta entreabierta, fue cuando escucho.

-… si me gusta esta mujer…-se sintió con mucho frió de repente, ahora si o si tenia que salir de allí, no se sentía cómoda, volver a su cama, taparse, _esconderse_, y tratar de dormir un poco mas.

Cuando la puerta dio un gran portazo y así fue como Hermione se levanto lo mas rápido posible y un dolor punzante se apodero de su zona baja de la espalda, mas bien su cintura, era un dolor que se expandió por toda su anatomía y que le dejo los músculos tensos en la zona afectada.

-¡Mierda!-dijo por lo bajo, no quería que Ron se diera cuanta de su atrevimiento y la encontrara así, frotándose la cintura y un poco agachada.

-¿Qué fue eso?-tarde el pelirrojo ya iba hacia la entrada, y la encontraría allí, trato de moverse pero dolió mas aun, mil agujas la traspasaron en ese momento, y mil mas cuando Ron apareció enfrente de ella, con cara de interrogación-¿Hermione?... ¿Qué haces aquí?

_Hooola, vieron que de apoc estoy entrando en rutina, nbueno aquí les dejo este capitulo._

_Miuri: gracias por tus palabras, si hace bastante no actualizaba, pero cmo veras, ya me puse al dia con "Amor…" y ahora llega esta, espero escribitr pronto mas capi, bueno besos!_

_A todos gracias y nos leemos pronto!_

10


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo Nº 9**

Hermione

Nunca en la vida sintió mas vergüenza que en esos tiempos, ni cuando Luna la había arrastrado a una protesta para la preservación de las babosas de la selva peruana, donde su amiga caminaba junto a ella vestida como una de esas horribles babosas, que mas que nada se asemejaba mas a una especie de colchón mohoso y sucio. Si ésta, las superaba a todas, y seguramente seria la primera en la lista de "cosas mas vergonzosas-entupidas que he hecho en mi vida", por muchos años, con esperanza para toda su vida. Solo _esperaba_ que con la suerte que cargaba estos días, realmente sea lo más bochornoso que haga.

Pero se lo merecía, por metiche; ella nunca había sido de esas chicas que espiaban a los demás solo para saber que hablaban o en que andaban, ella encontraba de ese tipo de personas irrespetuosas, y ahora se encontraba en aquellas condiciones justamente por haberse comportando como una de ellos, como una "chusma".

Y su castigo era dolor, un dolor punzante y constante en la cintura, que casi no la dejaba estar más que boca abajo en su cama, que gracias al muy preocupado de Ronald estaba lleno de almohadas.

Día del desastroso incidente:

Mucha vergüenza sentía, ayer por la mañana, el día del desastroso incidente.

¿Cómo podía haber sido tan descuidada? Si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás, si solo existiera un aparato para que la haga regresar el tiempo atrás, para que ella no este parada como una loca con la puerta abierta de su casa, con el viento frió, escuchando la conversación de Ron, así ella no se hubiera lastimado la cintura, y no estaría pasando por esto, pero no existía ese tipo de cosas, por ello se tenia que comer la rabia de ser tan tonta y quedarse acostada y aguantarse el dolor.

Después de insistir muchísimo, Ron y Luna, le habían prometieron que no iban a llamar a Harry, y tampoco a sus padres. Él primero no, porque no quería preocuparlo, solo faltaba unos días para su regreso y no quería que Harry cancelara su viaje por su "torpeza", porque ella sabia que él haría eso, así que pidió y re pidió que no lo molesten con esas boberías; y a sus padres, no hacía nada malo que su padre la visite, pero eso también incluía a que su madre fuera también, y no tenia ganas de que Jean le este mencionando la palabra con "C", cuando estaba tan indefensa, sin la ayuda de Harry, así que ni hablar, solo estaría al cuidado de Luna y de … Ronald.

Ronald, Ron, lo mas bochornoso fue, luego de probar por ella misma, mientras le alegaba que estaba bien, que ella sola podía subir las benditas escaleras, fue que después de dar solo un paso y el dolor nuevamente puntiagudo y agonizante ataco su zona lumbar y fue allí cuando Ron demostró mas que nunca, que si había alguien mas testarudo que Hermione Granger, ese era Ronald Weasley; la cargo, por suerte para la castaña, el chico tenia que ver por donde pisaba, por ello estaba muy concentrado a no errar el escalón y no vio que la cara de Hermione, que podía prácticamente competir con el colorado del cabello de Ron. La cargo con sutileza y delicadeza, la castaña no se habría dado cuenta, a no ser por lo adolorida que estaba su espalada, no dijo mucho, solo que trataría de no hacer movimientos bruscos hasta llevarla a la habitación, se notaba que a él le incomodaba la acción que estaba haciendo, ni se lo pregunten a ella.

Lo raro del caso fue que Ron no quiso indagar más de lo que la chica le "contó", solo se dedico a cuidarla hasta que llego Luna.

Lo que Hermione le había dicho a Ron, fue que iba a recoger la leche, la dejo en la mesa de entrada, cuando un viento helado hizo de las suyas, y cerro fuertemente la puerta, provocando que ella se asuste y con ello el espasmo. Para Ron fue suficiente, pero para Hermione fue horrible, no le _gusto _mentirle.

En vez de indagar en su débil excusa, el pelirrojo la cuido el tiempo que pudo, le llevo te caliente, le dejo unos libros para que pase el tiempo, hablo con ella de temas que no involucraban espaldas o dolores, sino que la hizo reír mucho, pero lo que se llevo el premio aquel día fue cuando ambos se enfrentaron, es decir sus personalidades, a ver quien era el mas terco.

Por la recomendación de Luna, que todavía para esa hora del medio día, no había podido dejar la oficina entre las cancelaciones que tenia que hacer para su jefa amiga; le había pedido al pelirrojo que le pasare una crema para golpes con inflaciones en el área afectada a su amiga. Cuando Hermione entendió esa ultima parte de la conversación que tenían por teléfono su amiga y el hombre, sintió que una gran cantidad de sangre se situaba en sus mejillas, ella sola no se podía pasar la condenada crema, porque casi no se podía mover y Luna no iba a llegar aparentemente en poco tiempo ¿Quién quedaba? Noto que Ron se había puesto muy colorado, incluso sus orejas, eso significaba que él lo estaba pensando.

-No te preocupes Ron, yo espero a que llegue Luna-le había dicho, luego de ver como cortaba la conversaron. Pero había cometido un pequeño _error_, se había movido solo un poco hacia la derecha para mirarlo a la cara, que fue suficiente para que una electricidad recorriera la zona perturbada y producirá ese malestar en su espalda baja.

-No, parece que no-lo dijo bajo y muy serio, a él no le gustaba nada estar cuidándola, así parecía porque su semblante cambio, su frente se arrugo y la miraba como si fuera un difícil y complicado problema de Economía. Bueno ella no iba a ser una carga para él señor que había conseguido una chica la noche anterior, ¡no le iba quitar su preciado tiempo!

-Sabes que déjalo, yo lo aguanto, Luna llegara pronto, así que vete hacer tus cosas-_vete a buscarla a ella, _de pronto se sintió una carga, ella no quería retenerlo, si ponía esa cara era porque él no quería estar mas con ella, seguramente el pelirrojo pensaba que ya había pasado el tiempo suficiente siendo amable con la pobre adolorida; ya tenia que volver a sus _cosas; _si eso era seguro lo que estaba pensado Ronald.

-P-pero que cosas dices, no ves que no puedes ni moverte, vamos ponte boca abajo, así te paso la condenada crema-no debió haber maldecido.

-¡Te dije que lo dejes Ronald!-le dolía la espalda, pero no iba a dejar que él la tratara de invalida, que se vaya por ahí, si él tenia cosas mas importante que tratar ahora.

-No seas terca Hermione-la castaña sintió como cada silaba de su nombre era pronunciada y remarcada, parecía que Ron se estaba aguantando de levantar la voz.

-No soy terca Ron-lo marco bien-te digo que yo puedo arreglármela sola… ve hacer lo que tengas que hacer-no se dio cuento que ella también había remarcado las ultimas palabras.

-No seas tonta-sin que Hermione le digiera algo, solo cambiando su semblante, el chico se dio cuenta que no debió haber dicho eso-… quiero decir, que dejes de dar lata, que solo es un poco de crema.

-¡Mira yo no necesito que te quedes aquí, si se te nota en la cara que quieres irte a ver a…!-tiempo después Hermione categorizaría este momento como uno de demencia que tuvo en su corta vida. Prácticamente se estaba por entregar a león en bandeja, iba a confesar que sabia lo de la chica, lo de _su _chica.-… ir a ver tus cosas de la Facultad-sabia que puso haber inventado otra cosa mucho mas creíble, pero ese día su cerebro le dio huelga.

-¡¿Qué? No te entiendo nada, ¿te lastimaste la cabeza allá abajo también?-Hermione con gran esfuerzo evito decir algo solo eso del golpe en la cabeza, solo para no tentarse nuevamente y cometer un desliz. Parecía que Ron no se había dado cuenta de nada, ¿para que incitar a la catástrofe?

-E-esta bien-considerando sus opciones, en un segundo decidió que iba a dejar que Ron le pase la crema, solo para que la conversación no siguiera por caminos sinuosos y la llevaran a que ella admita lo que realmente paso.

-¿Mmm?

-Que me pases la bendita crema… perdona, pero es que no me gustan que me pases estas cosas y no estoy acostumbrada a que…

-… Las cosas salgan de tu control…-le sonrió sinceramente, ella avergonzada asistió. "No sabes cuanto", pensó la castaña. Pareció que el pelirrojo lo entendió, porque más tranquilo y algo de torpeza agarro la crema del botiquín de primeros auxilios y la abrió. Hermione se sintió muy nerviosa y su mente racional se puso a fallar en esos momentos, definitivamente su cerebro no la acompañaba ese día.-b-bueno mejor que te acomodes…-rodeo la cama, y se sentó en uno de los lados, así podía maniobrar mejor los masajes.

Otra vez sintió esa sentimiento de culpa y algo tibio se apodero de su cuerpo, era raro, si lo era, él es Ron, un hombre… que no era su novio, que le esta levantando la camiseta con mucha torpeza, y encima siente uno de sus dedos largos pasar casi inadvertido por el costado de su cintura, llegando al área de su cadera, sintió cosquillas, sintió que se ruborizaba mas aun. Otra vez ese sentimiento punzante, no se tenia que sentir culpable, él solo la estaba ayudando y… la crema no estaba tan fría como lo esperaba, de a poco y con cuidado, Ron empezó a esparcir la pomada por su cintura baja, con el cuidado de no subir demás y menos bajar, mas calor en sus mejillas y algo de sudor empezó aparecer en su nuca, su cabello le molestaba, debió hacerse una coleta para que eso no pasara, o seguramente que había muchas almohadas en la cama, si _eso era_. Los movimientos circulares estaban calentado sus músculos adoloridos y provocando alivio, Ronald lo hacia muy bien, no era brusco, hacia círculos pequeños y luego liberaba la tensión haciéndolos mas grandes, ella lo estaba disfrutando… se tenso nuevamente.

-Q-quédate quieta, así no provocas mas presión, ¿si?-la la voz de él todavía era baja, se incomodo mas, pero recordó las palabras del chico. Y mentalmente se recrimino, ella no lo estaba disfrutando, solo que se había lastimado y ahora se estaba aliviando y Ron… y Ron estaba siendo la buena persona que es y la estaba ayudando, estaba siendo _su amigo_, el deber de un amigo, porque ella, que era _su_ amiga, cosa que hace unos pocos días lo habían establecido, y como _eran amigos_ y como ella estaba adolorida, él, su amigo, la estaba dando una mano. Eso era todo, nada más.

-Listo-el pelirrojo, parecía ausente, se alejo de la cama y camino hasta la puerta-bue-bueno ahora te dejare que descanses un poco-lo dijo rápido y salió de la habitación.

Una vez más se había acercado a mirarla, pero esta vez de la puerta, preguntándole si necesitaba algo, ella respondió que no, y él salió nuevamente de la habitación.

Ron

El día del incidente de Hermione:

Realmente no entendía muy bien lo que había pasado el día anterior.

Desde que llego a la casa de sus mejor amigo, primero que nada se sentía tan contento y a la vez aliviado de que había conocido a Pat, le había contado a Harry, y cuando se estaba por ir acostar, la puerta hizo un gran estruendo.

Fue hacia la entrada y encontró a la novia de su mejor amigo sosteniéndose la cintura y con una mueca de dolor en su cara.

-¿Hermione?... ¿Qué haces aquí?-era raro ver a la chica en esa posición, fue cuando noto la realmente la cara de Hermione-¿E-estas bien? ¿Qué paso?-miro hacia la puerta y la miro nuevamente a ella.

-Eh… yo… ahy…si es que yo-se notaba que le molestaba mucho la cintura porque no podía hilar las palabras, trato de acercarse a ella pero ella retrocedió-estoy bien solo un poco de viento…

-Explícate Hermione, ¿no te quieres sentar?-amago acercase nuevamente a la mujer, pero esta dio un paso atrás nuevamente, se dio cuenta que le dolía hacer eso, así que no lo intento mas-¿Qué es lo que paso? ¿Cómo te lastimaste?

-Te lo dije, un po-poco de viento-él la miro como diciendo que tiene que ver eso-es que yo… bueno me levante y salí a recoger la leche y… y bueno la apoye en la mesa-apunto a la mesita alta de la entrada, acto que le costo otro estirón y que él noto que le dolió-… un viento frió entro por la puerta que la había dejado abierta-hizo una mueca-y de pronto se cerro de golpe…

-¿Y te levantaste de golpe por el susto?-ella asistió débilmente, si él ya estaba familiarizado con ese tipo de espasmos, a su padre le había pasado algo así enfrente de él-¿te duele mucho?

-¿Eh?... no tanto…-Hermione le miraba de forma rara-… solo tengo que subir y descansar un poco y estaré como nueva, tu… vuelve hacer lo que estabas haciendo…-le dijo colorada.

-Deja que te ayude, se nota que te duele mucho Hermione…

-No, y puedo sola, gracias…-avanzo hacia las escaleras y levanto su pierna derecha para disponerse a subir, cuando el pelirrojo vio como la castaña se mordía el labio inferior para no mostrarle su molestia, "si que es cabeza dura", pensó, se acerco a ella rápidamente y con cuidado se puso detrás de ella, se agacho un poco y con ambos brazos, la alzo. Sintió que Hermione se ponía muy rígida y antes que protestara le dijo:

-Deja de ser tozuda… solo te voy a llevar a tu habitación-fueron esas palabras pronunciadas por él, que hicieron que se pusiera nervioso y muy colorado; estaba cargando en sus brazos a Hermione, a la novia de su mejor amigo, mientras que el estaba de viaje, nuevamente se sintió un delincuente, miro hacia delante lo que faltaba era que él tropezara y ambos se rompieran el cuello. De soslayo miro a la chica, estaba muy roja, seguramente estaba aguantando el malestar de la cintura, se tenía que apresurar a llevarla, así ella se ponía cómoda, y él no tenía que estar pensado disparates.

Pensó que lo ideal era llamar a Luna primero, parecía que ella entendía bien a la castaña, luego de llenar la cama de la chica con almohadas, para ella se sienta mas cómoda, se paro a lado y marco a la rubia, Hermione lo miro sorprendida.

_-¿Hola, Ron?-_Luna sonaba aun mas sorprendida.

-Si Luna soy yo… mira te cuento que Hermione esta lastimada porq-

_-¡¿Qué? ¿Cómo que lastimada, que paso?..._

-Cálmate Luni, solo me di un espasmo en la cintura… es solo eso-Hermione le miro recriminadora mente, no tenia que ser tan dramático. Había escuchado el grito de su amiga desde la cama. Ron puso en alta voz la llamada.

_-¿P-pero, como?_

-Ya te contare cuando te vea en la oficina-la castaña estaba demente si pensaba que él la iba a dejar que camine en esas condiciones, pero ante de que Ron pudiera expresar su descontento.

_-¡Ni se te ocurra Hermione Jean Granger!-_le reto la rubia-_te quedaras en tu casa, yo me ocupare de aplazar los casos y habla con el Juez Smith, te quedas hacer reposo…_-Hermione estaba por replicar-_y no te atrevas a llevarme la contra…_

El pelirrojo miro a la castaña y vio que hacia un mohín, que mordió su labio inferior, hasta quedo algo blanco y finalmente suspiro.

-Esta bien Luna, tu ganas…

_-Lo sabia-_se escucho una risita por el celular-_muy bien, ¿Ron?_

Casi se había olvidado que él había llamado a la rubia.

-¿Si?

_-¿Llamas tu a Harry, o lo hago yo?-_hasta ese momento no se le había ocurrido llamar a Harry, decirle que su novia se había lastimado la espalda, pero era obvio que lo tenia que hacer, si él _era_ medico, sabría como tratarla.

-¡¿Qué? No van a llamar a Harry, ninguno de los dos, no es necesario que lo molesten por una tontería….

_-Pero amiga que mejor que tu novio medico para que te atienda-_Luna rió divertida.

El pelirrojo noto que la chica se sonrojaba, se sintió fuera de lugar, de pronto quería irse de esa habitación.

-No Luna, solo falta tres días para que él vuelva, no quiero importunarlo, estaba muy entusiasmado con el congreso-Hermione se había movido y le molesto, el pelirrojo estaba por acercase pero ella le hizo una señal de que no hacia falta, eso le molesto él podía ayudarle mientras Harry, _su_ novio, volvía, pero parecía que la castaña no se dio cuenta que aquello, así que si ella no quería, bueno entonces:

-¿Qué tal tu madre?-siempre que se enfermaba o se sentía mal, Molly siempre estuvo para su hijo, capas eso también pasaba con Hermione. Noto que se había equivocado olímpicamente por dos razones, una: el semblante de la castaña, paso de ser acompresado a una mueca de irritación y algo de malestar, arrugo su ceño y boca se frunció; y dos: porque Luna rió nuevamente por teléfono.

_-No Ron, eso no ayudaría a Hermione, créeme…_

-Si eso parece…-dijo distraído, Hermione todavía no había cambiado su gesto, pero él no era nadie para meterse en las relaciones familiares de los demás, así que no pregunto nada y en vez de eso-bueno si no quieres que le digamos a Harry, y tampoco a tu madre, ¿Qué quieres que hagamos?

La castaña no le respondió enseguida, lo miro a él y luego bajo la mirada, y Ron noto como las mejillas se le coloraban un poco.

-B-bueno están ustedes, quiero decir tu y Luna, estoy segura que para mañana ya estaré bien y…-Ron entendió que a Hermione le daba mucha pena la situación, entonces entendió que ella si le dejaba que la ayudare.

-Muy bien, entonces yo me quedare contigo a la mañana-él tenia clases a la tarde y otra _cosa _que hacer también-¿Luna crees que termines con los asuntos de Hermione para después del medio día?

_-Si no te preocupes… yo me quedo tranquila que ella se quede contigo, tratare de terminar lo antes posible, así te voy a echar una mano._

-¡Oigan que yo estoy aquí!, no estoy moribunda, solo me lastime la espalda-la castaña les recrimino.

-Si no estas moribunda pero no puedes levantarte por un rato…

_-…y caminar, así que te la aguantas_-completo Luna-_nos vemos pronto, y no te muevas Herms…_

La chica resoplo y dejo caer su cabeza en la almohada, de nuevo Ron se sentía incomodo, carraspeo un poco y miro hacia todos lados, la habitación era bonita, un poco mas grande que la suya, se fijo en los detalles, seguramente Hermione se había encargado de la decoración, ya que dudaba que su amigo tuviera esos gustos tan acertados, miro hacia la cómoda y vio un porta retrato una foto grande de Harry y Hermione sonrientes, felices, miro a la castaña, esta todavía no asomaba la cabeza de las inmensidades de sus almohadas.

-¿Quieres un te?-fue lo primero que se le ocurrió, y pareció dar en el blanco, ya que la chica levanto la cabeza y le sonrió.

-Si por favor.

-Bien, enseguida regreso-cuando salió del cuarto respiro hondo, y él pensaba dormir tranquilo y luego ir a clases y más tarde tomar un café con Pat. Bajo las escaleras todavía no podía creer lo que le había pasado a Hermione, la pobre debía de estar muy adolorida, capas era mejor cancelar el café con Pat y quedarse ayudarle a Luna, si seguro eso era lo _mejor_.

Luego del te y muchas bromas, nuevamente Luna llamo, le alerto al pelirrojo que la zona afectada tenia que ser tratada antes de que evolucione y causara mas dolor a la castaña, le pido que buscara el en botiquín, que su amiga lo mantenía con toda clase de medicamentos y ungüentos, siendo irónico que Harry sea el medico en la casa. Hermione había permanecido ajena a esa conversación, se notaba adolorida, pero noto el cambio del semblante del pelirrojo cuando Luna le dijo que ella todavía estaba atrapada en las llamadas a los clientes, y que por favor que él le pase la dichosa crema para desinflamar. ¿Él? ¿Él tenia que pasarle la crema a Hermione?

Si la chica se había dado cuenta, siempre tan lista, le dijo que iba a esperar a Luna, pero con un simple movimiento, demostró que estaba muy adolorida. ¿Además que mas podía hacer?, ella hace unos días quería que fueran amigos, y él había decidido dejar todos esos oscuros pensamientos de lado, él podía hacerlo, él _podía_ ser su amigo, y como quería ser su amigo la ayudaría, no importaba cuan nervioso se pondría.

Pero Hermione se había puesto algo nerviosa también, seguramente por lo mismo, ellos eran nuevos, nuevos en el asunto de _ser_ amigos. Seguramente que si Pad se lastimaba la espalda, él estaría encantado de ayudarla, ya que era su amiga, Hermione también lo era, así que no había que discutir.

Bueno una cosa era ganarle en una discusión a la castaña, otra era pasarle la condenada crema. Ron se mentiría mil veces si pensaba que era sencillo y totalmente normal, bueno no totalmente, pero si algo que harías por un amigo. Pero nunca sintió tan vacio el estomago, como carente de _algo_, de pronto se había puesto muy rígido cuando se sentó en la cama y su pulso hace mucho tiempo no estaba tan elevado.

"Es que es Hermione. Es la novia de Harry, y por ello lo siento incomodo", se auto recordaba, si, y si eso era lo que provocaba que sus manos temblaran y tratara de no respirar muy fuerte, porque creía que algo malo pasaría si sentía nuevamente el olor a lilas que la castaña desprendía, lo sintió cuando tuvo que subir la camiseta de la chica, tal reacción logro que sus sentidos sean mas lentos, _no podía_ sentir nuevamente aquella fragancia. "eso es lo extraño", si, era raro y de preferencia en algún futuro inmediato, no se lo mencionaría a _nadie_.

-¡Ron!...-Luna al fin se había terminado con los mandados de Hermione, realmente lo hizo a conciencia, conocía a su amiga, y ella no se tomaría en serio su estado, si realmente los asuntos no estuvieran bajo control.

-Oh Luna que bueno que llegas, no la quería dejar sola… ya tengo que salir-el pelirrojo la saludo del inicio de las escaleras, le hizo señas-ella esta leyendo, busco mi abrigo, y me largo de aquí…-se perdió nuevamente, camino a su habitación.

-¿Estuvo todo bien por aquí?-la rubia iba subiendo las escaleras, el pelirrojo asomo su cabeza desde su cuarto.

-Si, ahora esta mejor, así que…

-Oh, ¿entonces le pasaste la crema?-Luna se tuvo que contener a reírse cuando vio que las orejas de Ron se tornarse coloradas.

-Si, bue-bueno me voy, cualquier cosa que necesiten, me llamas, ¿si?-le dio un beso rápido en una mejilla y salió aun mas rápido de la casa. Luna se rio por lo bajo.

-Ay Ron, eres tan tierno…-soltó al aire. Golpeo dos veces la puerta de la habitación de su amiga.

-Pase…

La rubia encontró a Hermione, leyendo boca abajo, esta la miro y sonrió.

-Que bueno que llegaste Luni-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Si, ¿Cómo estas?-la chica dejo sus abrigos en una silla y se sentó cerca de su amiga.

-Bien, ahora un mejor…-se ruborizo- después del masaje…

-Ja, tu también te pusiste colorada, Ron le paso lo mismo, ¡tampoco pudo ser tan vergonzoso!-le miro burlonamente Luna, y acomodo un mechón castaño detrás de la oreja de Hermione.

-Si, lo fue… pero no quiero halar de eso-dijo mirándola fe, como demostrando que no estaba de humor para ninguna broma por parte de ella-… ¿El juez….?

-Me encargue de todo, te dará una prorroga, no te preocupes, a ver cuéntame como te paso esto, si no quieres que me burle de ti-dijo señalando con las manos su cintura y la postura en que su amiga estaba acostada-… no espera que hare un poco de café, ¿te parece?

-Muy bien-la castaña sonrió a la chica cuando esta se disponía a bajar hacer el café, cuando Luna se pendió de vista, suspiro, Hermione tendría que ser muy cuidadosa en contarle que había pasado esa mañana, ya que su amiga era muye permisiva, y podría llegar a indagar en ella, en una forma que hasta ese día no sabia muy bien como lo hacia, y podría adivinar que realmente había sucedido, y ella no quería que nadie, nadie se enterara de ello, jamás.

Respiro hondo, mas allá que sea su trabajo, mas allá de sus estudiantes busconas, o de más miles de preguntas que seguramente Pad tendría para él, Ron estaba aliviado que finalmente estaba en la Facultad.

-¡Aquí estas!-y no se salvo, Padma estaba parada en la entrada de la cafería de la Facultad, tenia ambas manos en la cintura y lo miraba ceñuda-Se puede saber porque no viniste antes, como siempre, ¿y nuestro café?

-Perdona Pad, es que sucedió algo… y se me hizo tarde…-Ron realmente no quería dar pie a que su amiga empezara con el dichoso interrogatorio, mas que nada ya que ella hermana del tema que seguramente seria interrogado.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Todo esta en orden?-pregunto muy preocupada. El pelirrojo se lamento, ya iba con 5 minutos de retraso para su clase, y no quería estar inquietando a Padma.

-No, bueno si… es que en casa Hermione se lastimo la espalda y bueno, estuve todo el día cuidándola y por ello estoy llegando tarde…-lo dijo lo más rápido posible, por suerte su amiga entendió cada una de sus palabras, ambos iban caminado rápidamente hacia el curso del pelirrojo.

-Oh, lo lamento, ¿Cómo esta ella? ¿Mejor?-Ron aprecio mucho que su amiga, se preocupara por la salud de la castaña.

-Si, ahora seta mejor, pero en la mañana le dolía mucho…-llegaron a la puerta del salón de Ron-… bueno hablamos mas tarde…

-Si, ¿te espero en la cafería?

-Eh… no… yo iré a tomar un café con Pat…-sus orejas ardían, su amiga sonrió maliciosamente.

-Oh… esta bien-dio media vuelta y cuando estaba llegando a la esquina, giro y Ron escucho-manda saludos a mi hermana, Ron…-y se rio a carcajadas, el pelirrojo entro a su clase, mas rojo que su cabello y con las orejas humeantes.

Había decidió que si iba a tomar el café con la chica hindú, después de haber pasado ese bochorno momento con Hermione, sentía que estar un rato largo lejos de la casa, y como la castaña estaba en manos de Luna, él no tendría porque preocuparse, además si pasaba algo ellas lo llamarían. Por ello estaba sentado en una mesa a lado de la ventana, en el café a cuatro cuadras de la Facultad, esperando por Parvati, más quenada para estar lejos de los ojos chusmas de la hermana de esta y una que otra estudiante que lo atosigaba.

-¿Te hice esperar demasiado?-una vos suave lo saco de sus pensamientos. Él levanto la mirada y se encontró con la sonriente chica. Era muy bonita, a diferencia que si hermana, Patil llevaba el cabello mas r corto, por los hombros y era bien lacio, además que sus ojos era un poco mas oscuros que los de gemela. Se vestía informalmente y siempre con aretes grandes, pero no como los de Luna.

-No que va… siéntate-se levanto y corrió la silla para la chica.

-Gracias…-se miraron y un leve tono rosado apareció en la piel morena de la chica-… ¿y pudiese dormir después del baile?-rio.

-jajá graciosa…-este la miro, era muy desenvuelta, Ron esperaba que hubiera un momento incomodo, como toda segunda cita, donde al principio hay silencios incómodos, como evaluando a ver si el otro se arrepentía de haber salido.

-Parece que no, tienes unas ojeras, ¿estas bien Ron?-ella se acerco y toco su cara, justo debajo de una mancha oscura que estaba debajo de su ojo izquierdo.

Eso era lo que le gustaba a Ron de Pat, ella no era individa, tampoco lanzada, solo considerada.

-Bueno no, no dormí mucho… ¿te acuerdas que te hable de mi mejor amigo Harry?-la chica asistió.

-Si, él esta de viaje-al hombre le gusto que la chica recordara los hechos que él le había comentado la noche anterior.

-Si, bueno su novia, se lastimo la espalda baja esta mañana, tuvo un espasmo y bueno me quede ayudándola toda la mañana, y no pude dormir.

-Oh, ¿esta bien?

-Si, solo fue un espasmo, pero viste como son esas cosas, los primeros días duelen mucho.

-Si, me imagino… esta bien… puedes dormir mas tarde, cuando te necesitas tienes que estar allí…-sonrió, miro el menú.

-Si… lo siento… pide lo que quieras…-se sonrojo, no había ofrecido un café a la chica.

-Mmm pues te diré que tengo hambre… ¿te parece si compartimos una porción de torta de chocolate?-le pregunto y sonrió, esta chica era pura sonrisa.

-Si, me encanta el chocolate…

-¡A mi tambien1. Entonces por las dudas le pedimos una porción grande-lo miro juguetonamente y rio con ganas, contagiando a Ron. Eso era lo que necesitaba el pelirrojo, reírse y comer chocolate, con la bella chica que estaba conociendo. A parte de la mañana rara en casa, la Facultad estuvo algo pesada, ya que el Decano pidió hablar con él, para ver como iba progresando sus clases y discutir si podía dar algunos cursos mas. Sumando el hecho que no había dormido nada, salió más que cansado del establecimiento, bien pudo desistir del café, pero como no quería ir a la casa, no descarto la cita con Parvati, bien que no lo había hecho, se estaba pasando de lo mejor.

Día presente, día después del dichoso incidente:

Hermione

Lo había visto a la noche, antes de que se quedara dormirá, había golpeado suavemente la puerta, le pregunto como estaba, ella le contesto que bien, le pregunto si necesitaba nada, ella le dijo que no, que ya iba a dormir, él le dijo que también, que tuvo un día largo. Ella le deseo buenas noches, sin antes agradecerle lo que había hecho por ella ese día. Luego de haber pasado el día con Luna, Hermione llego a al conclusión que debía estar muy agradecida con el pelirrojo, ya que él cuido de ella, y hizo solo el trabajo de un amigo, le puso muy contenta. Mas cuando empezó a oscurecer y Luna la había ayudado que se quedara en una posición mas cómoda, recostada sobre el respaldo de su cama y con control en la mano para mirar una película, y anuncio que debía marcharse, ella se pregunta por donde andaría el pelirrojo, había llamado una vez en la tarde, preguntando que si necesitaba algo, y nada mas.

Era muy probable que Ron, estuviera con su chica nueva, la tal Parvati, y quien era ella para quejarse o decir algo, además del hecho que el chico nunca le menciono nada de cómo había ido si cita, ella se había enterado de otra manera y por ello estaba adolorida. Pero bueno Ron, era un hombre libre, y si él quería salir con alguien, ella no diría nada, _no podía_ decir nada. Ellos eran amigos, o empezaban a serlo, que mas podía pedir, quedo comprobado esa mañana cuando él cuido de ella y le paso la crema, ella estaba consiguiendo lo que _quería,_ ser amiga de él.

Ron

Temprano, Ron se había despertado, siendo que tenía clases después de medio día, pero sabia que Hermione se acostumbraba levantarse temprano, y que ella no iba a cambiar su costumbre por un golpe en la espalda. Entonces hizo tripas corazón y se levanto, mas en lo cierto no puedo haber estado. Y lo agradeció, tampoco quería que Pat fuera para nada.

-¿Estas despierta?-era tonta la pregunta. Toco la puerta de la habitación de Hermione.

-Si, pasa-ella estaba recostada en el respaldo de la cama, tapada hasta la cintura y bien despejada.

-¿Cómo te siente hoy?-se paro cerca de ella.

-Mejor, incluso pude ir al baño sin que me molestara tanto-sonrió, se notaba que estaba alegre que de apoco ese dolor desapareciera-¿tu dormiste bien?

-Si, como un oso-rieron.

-Que bueno, me preocupaba que hubiera abusado de ti ayer-rio nerviosa.

-No que va, además como Harry no estaba era mi deber… quiero decir, soy tu amigo, ¿no?-ella asistió.

-Si, lo eres… y como somos amigos…-ella se puso colorada-¿te puede pedir un favor?

-Si claro…

-Sera que puedes pasarme la crema nuevamente, así me mejoro mas rápido-lo dijo rápido, a medida que sus mejillas se ponían mas rojas.

-Eh… de eso quería hablarte…-se sonrojo, justo tocaron el timbre-te traje la solución Hermione.

-¿Qué?-la castaña no entendió nada.

-Bueno… es que… te cuento mejor mas tarde, ¿si? Debo de atender, ya veras como te ayuda esto-dijo colorado, el día anterior Pat se había ofrecido a darle un masaje reparador a la castaña, así se podía aliviar mas raido, Ron había aceptado gustoso, ya que él no quería volver a pasas por esa situación vergonzosa nuevamente con la novia de su mejor amigo, así que le pidió a la chica si podía ir temprano. No e había comentado nada a Hermione la noche anterior porque la vio cansada, y decidió decirlo por la mañana, pero la conversación llego muy pronto él no pudo llegarse a explicar antes que la Parvati llegara, así que mas allá que sea un momento embarazoso para él, la chica hindú era una masajista profesional, y podía ayudar mejor a la castaña que él, luego llegarían las presentaciones formales.

Cuando llego a la puerta, este lo abrió presuroso.

-Je, ¿no sabes para que se usa el peine?-saludo Pat, este lo miro extrañado, señalo su cabello revuelto, se había apresurado en lavarse los dientes, que ni miro su pinta.

-Si, lo se, pero es tan sobrevaluado estos días-dijo con una sonrisa torcida, ella le dio un pequeño beso en la comisura de los labios, todavía no se acostumbraba a ello, solo se había besado dos veces mas, además de esta, una antes de Parvati entrara en su departamento luego de la disco y uno ayer, cuando paseaban por el centro, era nuevo- no tuviste problema en encontrar la casa.

-Nop, ¿y como esta Hermione?-entro a la casa.

-Dice que mejor…

-Eso es bueno… vamos a ver que hacemos por la chica.

-Eh…Pat…-dijo este parando su camino hacia las escaleras.

-¿Si?

-Ella todavía no sabe nada de… bueno de nosotros-sus orejas se tornaron coloradas-con lo de ayer y eso no tuve tiempo de…

-Esta bien Ron, no te preocupes, no me lanzare a ti, enfrente de ella-rio cómplice, le tomo la mano para incentivarlo-vamos muéstrame el camino, así ayudo a tu amiga.

El pelirrojo sonrió y la condujo camino hacia la habitación de la castaña.

Toco nuevamente la puerta y Parvati tuvo la delicadeza de esperar a un costado.

-Hermione, te traje a alguien que te puede ayudar mucho mejor que yo…-sonrió.

-¿Pe- de que estas hablando Ron?-pregunto incrédula la chica.

-Bueno es que para que te alivies mas rápido, te traje a una profesional… ella se llama Parvati y es masajista y…-Ron vio que el color de la cara de Hermione se estaba yendo-es para que te mejores antes que llegue Harry-no había pensado en ello, solo se le ocurrió allí, vendo la cara sin color de la castaña.

-¿Par-Parvati?-pregunto dudosa Hermione.

-Si, ella es…

-Yo soy la hermana de una amiga de Ron-apareció por el rellano la linda chica hindú.

La castaña se sobresalto- hola soy Parvati, y ayer Ron me comento lo que te paso, y no dude en prestarle mis servicios, ya veras que uno de mis masajes estarás como nueva, Hermione. ¿Te puedo llamar por tu nombre no?-sonrió. Ron a miro y se contagio de la confianza que irradiaba Pat y luego miro a Hermione, ella los miraba uno y luego al otro.

Paso un minuto en que el semblante de Hermione no cambio su semblante de asombrada, ella agacho la mirada y dijo bajito.

-Esta bien…

-¡Muy bien!-dijo contenta de ayudar la Pat-¿Ron nos das privacidad?-se giro a él y le sonrió.

-Ehm… ¿Hermione estas bien?-pregunto dudoso.

-Si… muchas gracias por traer a Parvati Ron, quiero mejorarme para verle a Harry, así que si nos vas un poco de espacio-lo dijo sonriendo, pero el pelirrojo sintió que no era una sonrisa sincera.

-Muy bien, cualquier cosa que necesita me llaman, voy a estar haciendo el desayuno.

Lo que habrá sido media hora, el pelirrojo estuvo muy atento a cualquier ruido proveniente de arriba, pero todo parecía estar bien. Así que se dispuso hacer unos panqueques y jugo de naranja, café molido y a cortar unas frutas frescas. Esa mañana estaba de muy buen humor, planeaba desayunar con las chicas y allí, le contaría la verdadera historia a Hermione, de Parvati y él. Solo faltaba un día para que llegara su amigo y luego planearían su cumpleaños, todo estaba marchando sobre ruedas.

Escucho unos pasos, se acerco, todo estaba servido en la mesa del comedor.

-¿Ron?-era Parvati, él salió a su encuentro.

-¿Todo bien?

-Si, Hermione se va a levantar, le masajee y puse en su lugar las cosas, dice que ya no quiere estar en la cama, asique esta por bajar-rio-m que bien huele…

-Hice panqueques…-sonrió orgulloso.

-Me encantaría probarlos algún día…

-¿Qué no te quedas a desayunar con nosotros?-pegunto algo desilusionado.

-Me encantaría, pero tengo un cliente esperando…-señalo a la puerta.

-Oh, este bien-la acompaño hacia la puerta, mientras que ella se colocaba el abrigo, abrió la puerta y espero.

-Muy bien, ahora solo le dije que no se tome las cosas muy enserio, que vaya despacio por ahí, y que se abrigue…-sonrió, mientras se colocaba su bufanda, el pelirrojo se coloco enfrente de ella, realmente estaba muy agradecido por ayudarlo, solo se conocían hace poco y le caía tan bien, le gustaba esta mujer.

-Muchas gracias Pat, eres una salvadora-sonrió algo sonrojado. Ellos no notaron que dos cosas importantes estaban pasando a su alrededor, una era que Hermione se estaba asomando a la escaleras, arriba, y otra que un taxi había aparcado enfrente de la casa y alguien bajada de el. Los chicos se sonrieron cómplices, se acercaron un poco mas, se miraron a los ojos, a Ron le gustaban los ojos d Parvati, eran negros, pero muy vivaces y a ella los ojos azules de Ron, le recordaba a un día soleado y el la playa. Se besaron, no era parecido a los besos que se dieron, o eran un simple roce de labios sino que el chico todo la barbilla de la morena y ella apoyo sus manos en el pecho del pelirrojo y se besaron, de lleno, saboreando sus labios el tenia gusta fresas y ella a menta, se conocieron con ese roce un poco mas profundo de labios, no era tampoco algo salvaje y menos apasionado, era como si estuvieran conociendo el terreno, y se separaron, no porque quisieron sino porque alguien hablo.

-Así que tu debes ser Pat-un sonriente Harry miraba con los brazos cruzados la escena desde la entrada de su casa, con el equipaje alado de el.

-¡Harry!-se sorprendió Ron, y sus orejas se pusieron rojas.

-Hola a ti también compañero-rio el pelinegro entrando a la casa, los chicos se había corrido, Parvati muy sonrojada pero muy contenta, y Ron muy sonrojado y apenado, sabiendo que su amigo se las tomaría con él.- ¡Cielo, mira con que me vengo a encontrar como regalo de bienvenida!-Harry se dirigía la mujer que estaba en lo alto de las escaleras, cuya cara era muy difícil de descifrar.

_Hola! Si soy a desaparecida de maría, pero bue, con lo de la peli y eso mis fuerzas pottericas quisieron renacer y aquí estoy, contenta de que al fin pude actualizar este fic._

_Miuri__: jajá perdón, me escribiste en febrero y yo te respondo en julio, pero bue, espero que te guste este capitulo, por fi seguí leyéndolo, me encanta que lo hagas, besos!_

_Paunieto:__ bueno ya veras que paso con el dolor de espaldas aquí arriba je… Parvati aparece para que de alguna manera ambos se dejan de mirar como el mejor amigo de mi novio o la novia de mi mejor amigo, o eso de que quieren ser amigos. Esta historia no la voy a dejar, es muy intensa y no la voy a cortar por ser dejada, pero quiero que sepas que me encanta escribir, el tiempo y a veces cosas de la vida no nos dejan el espacio para ello. Bueno espero que te guste pau, un besote!_


End file.
